The Potters and the Servant's Return
by theblueanchor
Summary: The Potters are back! Albus Severus Potter is starting his first year in Hogwarts with cousins, Rose and Hugo. Voldemort may be dead and gone but dark forces are at large as Professor Trelawney prophesises once again: "Servant and master will be reunited"
1. Hogwarts Express

_I don't own Harry Potter. In this story, all characters, places, objects etc were created (or based on) the books by J.K Rowling._

"Albus, Albus!" called a voice. It was impatient, yet elegant, as if it was a lonely echo carried by the breeze along an untouched beach. He was lost. He was trapped, alone, on a long stretch of everlasting beach, drained of all colour and life. "ALBUS!"

Albus Severus Potter woke, at last, from his long undisturbed sleep. In front of him, his elder brother, James Potter, stood impatiently with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Albus peered around the room he was in; as he had previously remembered the ninth carriage of the Hogwarts Express was small and rather claustrophobic.

"Wake up sleepy head. In here, guys!" James called, gesturing to a small crowd of people standing behind the glass doors of the carriage in their Gryffindor uniforms. "Do you mind if me and my mates sit with you?"

"Of course, take a seat!" answered Albus; after all, he was all by himself and had so far not made any new friends.

"Thanks Al. Meet Robbie Thomas and Jack Finnigan." The two boys stepped forwards: one was a tall mixed race boy that seemed rather large and had warmth around him, the other was short with short, combed black hair.

Albus pointed at the larger boy, "So you're Robbie Thomas, son of Dean Thomas and Katie Bell?" Robbie nodded. Albus then faced Jack, "let me guess, son of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown?" Jack nodded.

Robbie, Jack and James took their seats opposite Albus. "So," Robbie said quietly, in an attempt to break the awkward silence that fell upon them, "your first year then?"

"Yeah; I'm quite nervous actually; going into a new school was going to be hard enough without it being full of wizards, goblins and centaurs!" Albus stated, followed by a chorus of laughter which was, unfortunately, broken by a restrained knock at the door to which all eyes were draw. At the

door were two more pupils: Hugo and Rose, Albus's cousins; children of Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ronald.

"Hi guys!" cried Rose excitingly, waving. "Can we come in?" With a board smile from Albus and James, Hugo and Rose entered, taking a seat next to their cousins. "Hi, everyone! You're Robbie and Jack right?"

Jack smiled, "Yep, that's us, but I'm Jack Finnigan, the handsome; more courageous and smart one. He's ... just Robbie."

Robbie laughed in disagreement: "You wish! At least I'm not the one with a mental complex; thinking that the moon is made of cheese."

"You can talk, having a stomach like a bowling ball!"Jack joked. Robbie and Jack lunged at each other, grabbed at their stomachs and trying to throw over the other as if it were a kung-fu fight before collapsing on the floor clutching to their bellies in a laughing frenzy. Before long, the rest of the carriage was doing the same.

Finally, once the dust had settled, the sweet trolley began to move along the carriage, handing out hand after hand of candies. A new lady was handing out the candy this year, Madame Trauline (a large, wart covered woman with long sausage fingers.) Once the trolley reach Albus and his friends, James poked his head out the door and with a perky tune, announced, "we'll take twenty chocolate frogs and ten packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans!" handing over a pile of sickles and galleons. "Sugar's up!" called James, throwing many multi-coloured candies to each person as the opened up the pockets and gobbled down the sweets.

Albus looked down at his chocolate frog pocket inquisitively. Albus wondered: why is the packet moving? Is this the sort of stuff muggles eat? "James? What ... what _are_ these?"Albus inquired, poking at the wriggling chocolate frog packet.

"Oh God, I've not told you about chocolate frogs yet!"James cried, covering his mouth: "chocolate frogs are well ... chocolate frogs. The best part though is that they've been enchanted so they hop around; they also come with cards with famous wizards on that you can trade, our dad's on one of them I swear ... and your mum and dad (James looked at his cousins.)" James explained.

Slowly, with sweating finger tips, Albus began to open the packet. "Down worry Al, they're really tasty!"Hugo reassured Albus. Albus smiled. As he opened the packet, a large, brown frog sprung out of packet and stuck on Albus's nose, causing him to drop the pocket.

"Stop!"Cautioned Robbie stay still. Cautiously, making as small a sound as possible, Robbie raised his wand to Albus's face. "Don't move or I'll split your face open ... _sectum sempra_!" As if it had been slashed by a sword, the frog's leg dropped onto Albus's lap. The frog continued to hop over his face.

"Seriously, never trust him when it comes to spells," Jack declared, eating the frog leg off of Albus's lap. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Jack said, seeming rather proud and heroic. However, as soon as he cast the spell, his pleased look was wiped of his face as both the frog and Albus were immobilised (as if they had been turned to stone) and slowly, Albus slid off the seat, crashing to the floor; squashing the frog under his nose.

Hugo stared, startled at Albus's body. "Rule one: despite whatever Jack says, he's always the worst at spells!" the whole carriage burst into laughter; Jack sulked. "Here, have a look at this," Hugo picked up the chocolate frog card, "em, Jack ... it's your mum." Hugo passed the card to Jack; his amber eyes narrowed into it with sorrow and grief. Jack took the card, then kissed it solemnly before reading it allowed ..."

_Lavender Brown_

_1990-2011_

_Mother of Jack Neville Finnigan. Towards the end of her life, she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was bitten by famous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Lavender survived the attack for several years during which she gave birth with Seamus Finnigan's child, Jack Neville Finnigan. She died shortly after the birth._

Jack sat paralysed with grief in his seat; Robbie's arm was over his shoulder. No-one was speaking, the only sound in the room was the occasionally sniff from Jack. Albus was now beginning to move: his eyes were looking at Jack in sympathy and his toes and fingers were twitching. "Can we talk about something else?" Jack sniffed; his eyes swelling with redness. "Here, it's yours after all," Jack continued, trying to hand the card to Albus.

As if in pain, Albus struggled to his feet with a helping hand from Hugo and Rose and once he'd finally got back onto his seat, breathed, "No, you take it. It's got your mother on it; not mine."

"Thanks," Jack replied. "Come on you guys, you'd better be getting changed for Hogwarts; we'll be there within the hour."

"Come on Al, the changing carriages are down here," Rose informed as she grabbed Hugo's arm and dragged him into the corridor with Albus. Once out of earshot, Rose continued: "poor Jack; I mean I always knew that Lavender had died but still, just to see him in this state ... it's so sad, and ..." Rose was taken back as a third year with dusty blonde hair ran past throwing hexes at his friend that was running away from him whilst blocking the spells.

"Well well well. Isn't this a freak show: the daughter of a mudblood, son of a blood traitor and ickle Potter's baby Albus," sneered a tall, thin boy that stood in front of them with blonde greasy hair, combed over on a side. Albus immediately recognised him. His father, the famous Harry Potter, had warned him about the boy that was in front of him, and his family.

"Go to hell, Scorpius Malfoy!"

So did you enjoy? Lavender dead and Scorpius Malfoy has returned! You haven't even scratched the surface. Please comment and review :D


	2. The Scorpian and the Rose

_I don't own Harry Potter. In this story, all characters, places, objects etc were created (or based on) the books by J.K Rowling._

"Go to hell, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius stood, stationary, in front of Albus, Hugo and Rose; his eyes glaring. Then suddenly, rather unexpectedly, Scorpius raised his wand to Albus's face. "How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that!" spat Scorpius, sending saliva through the corridor.

Albus raised his wand in the same motion, "How dare you talk to me and my cousins like that! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

With a swift flick of his wrist, Scorpius repelled the spell as he was surrounded by what seemed like a small field. Scorpius spat, "you little ... _engorgio_!" Suddenly, Albus began to swell. His face turned a bright shade of crimson that even a Weasely would be proud of; his fingers grew to the size of sausages and his eyes bulged so much, they seemed to be coming out of their sockets. Scorpius roared with laughter.

Rose watched, terrified as Albus's body continued to swell like a crimson blueberry whilst Scorpius continued to roar with laughter. "Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Scorpius cried with laughter, "I know, and it's so fun!"

Rose pointed her wand at Scorpius in fury, "_Expelliarmus_!" With a blinding flash of red light, Scorpius was lifted off his feet and thrown through the air into a crowd of Hufflepuffs.

Accompanied with a very embarrassed shade of scarlet, Scorpius struggled back onto his feet ignoring the irritating laughs of the Hufflepuffs. "I'll give it to you, that was one powerful spell," Scorpius panted as he began to play with his wand, "dragon heartstring and ebony, fifthteen inches: you?"

"I don't see why it's your business," spat Rose sourly. "But it's unicorn hair and willow ten and a half inches, if you're so interested. Hugo, what about Al?"

"His is phoenix feather and sycamore twelve and three quarter inches – I believe," Hugo replied.

"I meant, how is he, you total idiot!"

"He's got a bit of a fever, but he'll be fine; fully deflated." Hugo held Albus in his arms; muttering "_Aguamenti" _in an attempt to cool him, only receiving a couple of drops.

"Oh; that's a pity," Malfoy lied.

"_Stupefy_!" Rose screamed violently.

The spell did not work at full affect on Malfoy, causing him to stumble back several steps, only infuriating him even more. "Filthy little daughter of a mudblood . . . _rictumsempra_!"

Rose froze in terror, ready to receive the spell. However, before it collided into her chest, James appeared. He leapt (rather heroically) in front of Rose pushing her back into her brother. "_Protego_!" cried James, rebounding the spell; forcing it into Scorpius's stomach. Scorpius burst into unexpected laughter.

"I don't care what you're up to; just keep my family out of it!" James threatened as he walked Rose, Hugo and Albus to their carriage. Once they were sat in their carriage, they all received questioning looks from Robbie, Jack and James.

"Duelling with Scorpius . . ." James began, Rose, Hugo and Albus could see the depth of concern in his eyes, "bad idea. Yeah; he's a Malfoy: arrogant, selfish and paranoid, but he's a dab hand at jinxes. An _engorgio _and _rictumsempra _before you've reach Hogwarts is outstanding . . ."

"Yeah, Rose. I could have done that _aguamenti _if I'd been more concentrated, leave me to the duelling side of things."

James's face, satisfyingly, turned from concerned to surprise. "An _aguamenti _charm? Some sixth years can't do that. You must be some sort of child genius . . . but still. Don't get into trouble this year Al, and Auntie Hermione put me in charge of you two; let's say no more of this and just stay out of Scorpius's way." Rose, Hugo and Albus nodded their heads apologetically, but if they were to get out of the way of anything this year, it wasn't going to be Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose, Hugo and Albus returned (fully clothed in Hogwarts uniform) to their carriage. Jack and Robbie were busy practising charms and hexes whilst James read through a very official looking document of which the Hogwarts coat-of-arms was printed. Albus decided to sit and watch as Jack transformed a chocolate bar into a plate then fail to get the chocolate back again. Hugo studied Robbie as vines of ivy magically crept up the seat. Rose, however, was peering over James's shoulder and onto the document he was reading.

"Come here guys." Rose called, beckoning the others. "Look at this," Rose held up the document; nearly giving James a paper cut. "It says ...

_Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_It gives me, Professor M. McGonagall, great pleasure to confirm the running of the classes for our new first years. Classes are as below: _

_Charms: Professor F. Flitwick: Basic skills and principals_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Professor G. Petteptire: Defensive systems and basic dark creatures_

_Herbology: Professor N. Longbottom: Garden plants and herbal enemies_

_History of Magic: Professor Binns: Goblin and elf rights_

_Potions: Professor H. Slughorn: Easy draughts and elixirs_

_Transfiguration: Professor M. McGonagall: Transfiguration to and from household objects_

_Due to insufficient OWL results, we would like to introduce Professor Luna Lovegood who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Head of Houses will be:_

_Gryffindor: Professor N. Longbottom_

_Ravenclaw: Professor F. Flitwick_

_Hufflepuff: Professor G. Petteptire_

_Slytherin: Professor: H. Slughorn_

_Thank you for your time; we will be seeing you very shortly."_

"Yes!" Hugo cried happily, "Neville and Luna are great when dad invites them over. They'll probably gives us extra house points," Hugo laughed.

"The one thing I'm confused about is who this . . . Grew Petteptire is; usually teachers are recognised for their magical importance and influence, Petteptire: not a thing," pondered Rose, clearly concerned by what seemed a rather trivial matter.

"You are so like mum, don't worry Rose. He's probably just an old crackpot McGonagall hired; after all, she is Headmistress."

So what are your views? Remember to review and subscribe! :D


	3. The Sorting

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Gradually, the Hogwarts Express grinded to a halt beside the lonely, luminescent lights of Hogsmeade Station. Albus, Rose, Hugo, Robbie, Jack and James pushed their way out of Hogsmeade Station through the flowing rapids of Hogwarts students desperate to escape from the claustrophobic train. Once on the station, Robbie, Jack and James left to get seats on a self walking carriage that made its way through a small, dark forest: Rose, Hugo and Albus were left, cold and alone on the platform.

"What do we do know?" Rose asked as she surveyed the platform for directions, only to see the heads of other first years also looking for directions, "I think we should have gone with the others."

Hugo gave a shocked look to Rose, "off course we shouldn't have gone with the others! Dad said an old friend of his would come to pick us up, if only he'd given us more input."

"Excuse me; do you know what we're meant to be doing? It's only I have a non magical family, so I don't have a clue about spells or anything!" chirpily asked a small first year boy that stood in front of Albus, Rose and Hugo as he waved around his robes as if he was trying to study how he looked. The child had shoulder length olive hair and blue ears more sapphire than the deepest depths of the Atlantic.

Albus smiled at the boy reassuringly, "to be honest none of us really know too, but we're guessing we need to wait here for a short while. Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh . . ." the boy seemed taken back by the question, "I'm Barney, Barney White; no-one's every asked me that before . . . thanks," Barney smiled. Suddenly, the platform began to rumble; nearly sending Rose to the floor; Barney wasn't as lucky. "What was that?"

"Look, there!" shouted Albus, pointing a large black figure, moving through the crowd with each step causing a miniature earthquake. The figure got closer, and began to form the shape of a body; a body that was twice the size of an average body and twice as hairy.

"Hullo there Albus, didn't see ya there did I!" Hagrid spoke, his brown cloak blowing in the breeze.

"Hi Hagrid!" cried Albus, Rose and Hugo throwing themselves into Hagrid's stomach in a large warming hug.

"Great ta see ya li'le misfits! Now then . . ." Hagrid turned to the rest of the first years and announced, "pair up inta twos firs' years then come with me to get a boa'!"

Albus paired with Barney and Rose paired with Hugo before they followed Hagrid to take a boat. Albus sat opposite Barney in their small wooden boat as they slowly glided over the rippling turquoise lake that led up to Hogwarts from behind a blackened cave. "So then, what's it like living with muggles; my dad, Harry Potter, said his muggle family were horrible?" Albus asked Barney as they continued to force their oars through the icy surface of the water.

"Muggles aren't all horrible, I mean, some are very horrible; worst than some wizards. But my family are great! We go to the cinema once every other week, mum makes apple crumble with homemade custard and ice-cream and dad takes me fishing when it's sunny. I go to a nice little school in the village, we mask costume masks and learn how to bake these tasty little gingerbread biscuits then at break me and my mates go on the trim trail or play football. This summer we went to Blackpool: dad bought us all honeycomb ice-cream and bags full of candyfloss, we raced along the pier before we went on all the rides, even the big scary ones and played on the beach till the sun came down," Barney smiled in his long daydream. "But all this, magic, Hagrid and all those unusual sweets, it's so . . . alive; amazing!"

"Wow! I never knew living with muggles could be so amazing! I'd love to have all that. We must nearly be there now, just look . . . over there!" Albus pointed into the distance once they'd moved out of the way of the caves. Perched on top of a lush green hill sat Hogwarts Castle. Towers and battlements were stacked high as if they touched the tip of the moon; a large courtyard was surrounded by other large building and dungeons. At the bottom of the hill sat greenhouses, bridges, what looked like a hut and a large forest ten times the size of an ordinary forest.

Barney covered his mouth in shock, surprise and amazement. From out of the fog, Albus and Barney could hear Hagrid calling from his boat, "pull into the dock! We've reached Hogwarts!"

Once all the boats were fully docked, Hagrid accompanied the first years up a large set of stairs leading up to the castle. Hagrid left them in the grand marble Entrance Hall. Around them were portraits with moving people trying to get a glimpse of the first years and flights of moving stairs went high up hundreds of metres. With a creek, the large wooden doors leading into Great Hall opened as a short wizard, barely the height of Albus, walked into the Entrance Hall wearing dress robes, spectacles and an auburn curly moustache. Professor Filius Flitwick.

"Good afternoon students!" Flitwick spoke cheerily, "I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster to Professor McGonagall. In just a moment I shall take you into the Great Hall where you will be sorting into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. However, before the sorting, Professor McGonagall will give a very short speech, then the Sorting Hat will sing its annual song; once sorted you may sit with your fellow house members. In we go!"

Flitwick opened the door into The Great Hall. The hall was long and lit by many candles, the house flags were hung above four rows of tables each for a different house, each full of peoples trying to steal a glance of the first years. At the end of the room was a main table, populated by the Hogwarts professors (Albus managed to catch the eyes of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who was staring starry eyed at the ceiling which Albus know to be charmed to look like to night sky) and for the first time ever, Albus saw Professor Grew Petteptire. Petteptire was of an average height for a seventy year old, his hair was white and wispy; his skin was wrinkled and aged, his eyes however were green and young; they seemed at least twenty years younger than the rest of his body.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her grand chair to face the school pupils. "Welcome again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now I'll keep this speech short as I know how hungry you all are after eating the entire contents of the Hogwarts Express's food supply. But those of you who shall be sorted this evening just remember that each house is just as loyal, hard-working and true as the other. Professor Flitwick if you would, please."

Flitwick stood from his seat picking up a worn; battered hat and placed it on a stool that faced the school. Unexpectedly, the hat perked up as if it had been given a static shock; a long tear in it jerked open as if it were a mouth, then, it began to sing in a very low, old voice:

"_The time of year has come to pass,_

_For young to be sorted, alas,_

_Four houses I must split you in,_

_From Gryffindor to Slytherin._

_Surely you'll know the score by know,_

_Because four friends made a vow,_

_To make the greatest magic school,_

_But different traits they thought should rule._

_Hufflepuff took those who were hard-working,_

_Those who are brave said Gryffindor,_

_Slytherin took those of purest blood,_

_Brain and wit said Ravenclaw._

_So to sort you I shall begin,_

_But it doesn't matter what I put you in._

_Just be happy; do your best,_

_You do that and we'll do the rest!"_

Once the singing had finally ceased, every pupil in the school burst into an almost never ending applaud. The Sorting Hat nodded in appreciation before Flitwick silenced the room and took a long scroll out of his pocket, "once I've read your name please step forth and sit on the bench and I shall then place the sorting hat upon your head. Ainsworth, Angela!" A short rounded girl with shoulder length brown hair sat upon the stool. The Sorting Hat waited a while before screaming: "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table burst into a roar of cheering as Angela took her seat.

Flitwick read the next names on the scroll, "Andrews, Bernard! Byrne, Jessica! Brown, Timothy!" all of which were placed into Ravenclaw. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws later, Scorpius Malfoy took his seat on the stool; Flitwick hadn't even started putting the hat on his head before if wailed: "Slytherin!" After it took ten minutes for the Sorting Hat to decided whether to put Beatrice Norberto in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Albus was called up to the seat. The hat sat on his head as in hummed and whistled in thought. "Mmm . . ." it pondered, "Slytherin: no; after all your dad went through to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fall, it had better be . . . _GRIFFINDOR!_" The Gryffindor crowd cheered and some even took a standing ovation as Albus took a seated between James, Jack and Robbie. Soon it was time for Rose and Hugo to be sorted; without a doubt, both where placed into Gryffindor. Immediately after, all eyes turned to Barney White as he took his place on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head as he trembled in his shoes. "Interesting, interesting," the Sorting Hat thought, "a sense of proud for being muggle: Slytherin won't have that. Not quite the mind for a Hufflepuff, and lots of knowledge. I . . . I truly don't know . . ." the whole school was silenced. Albus, Barney, Rose and Hugo knew that this had never happened before; it was clear there was something different about Barney White. "Nevertheless, I think Ravenclaw will do just find for the mean time. Now if you don't mind I would love to retire to Mcgonagall's office, goodnight." Flitwick took the hat away as Barney went to sit with the Ravenclaws; every one of gave him a questioning and almost threatening eye . . .

_So what do you think? Review and subscribe! :D_


	4. The Unspeakable Curse of Hugo Weasley

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus collapsed on his king size, four poster bed; Hugo and Rose sat beside him. "Well that was, different. I don't think the Sorting Hat has never been unsure; I don't think he'll last long in Ravenclaw."

"Ditto," Rose agreed, Rose looked at Hugo who also nodded. "I went to the library earlier . . ."

"Just like mum isn't she!" Hugo and Albus laughed, rolling along to bed still giggling. Rose looked at them sourly before hitting Hugo (with her satchel) hard in his stomach.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I went to the library and I looked up: Sorting Hat. Cut to the chase, there was a load of waffle about the hat being here for generations and it being a recognised historical figure, but then I came over some interesting bits. It turns out that this happened before . . ."

"What?" Albus sat up in surprise, "who was it; what happened to them?"

"Well, the problem is . . . it then referred to a book: "The Forbidden and Most Secret Book of Hogwarts" and as I guessed, it's in the restricted section," Rose sulked.

"Ok then," Hugo sulked as he began to unpack his bag, "treasure hunt over. Let's get back to our knitting and poetry."

"No!" Albus objected, "We may have only just met Barney, but he's still my friend and I'm not giving up on me. You may not want to do so with me, but tonight, I'm breaking in to the Restricted Section!"

Both Rose and Hugo stopped in their steps and slowly turned to face Albus. Due to his jaw hanging low in shock, Rose stomped on Hugo's foot before sitting by Albus and leaning on his shoulder affectionately. "I know Albus, and for the record I would come with you, but how would we get in and out without getting caught. We'd be in so much trouble; maybe even expulsion!"

Albus thought for a moment before jumping off the bed and began rummaging in his luggage, "if I'm right . . ." Albus continued to rummage through his luggage throwing out books, a wand, clothes, a sort of map that he had never seen before and finally: "_INVISABILITY CLOAK_!"

"That's more like it Al!" Hugo cheered as he leapt next to Albus, "but there's one more thing we need: a signature from a teacher."

"Simple," Rose announced, pulling McGonagall's letter out of her pocket. Rose opened Hugo's case and pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut out the words: Professor McGonagall from the first paragraph and then stuck it to the empty space at the bottom of the page and separated it from the rest of the document. "McGonagall writes all her letters by hand, so we now have her signature; we just need to write in the rest!"

"You do know you're brilliant!" Hugo exclaimed. "So when is it that we break in, we can't do it tonight; all the teachers will be out later than usual for a reunion party, it would be way too risky."

"Next week Monday I think, it will give us more time," Albus said in agreement.

"Anyway," Rose announced, "we'd better be getting back to the common room, James and the others will be wondering where we got to."

James was waiting for the others in the common room with Jack and Robbie. When Albus, Rose and Hugo finally arrived, they joined the others around a circular sofa with a large bowl full of Bertie Bott's Every Floured Beans in front of them. "So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" James asked.

Rose leaned forward to answer James question; taking a handful of beans in the process: "It's amazing, better than it says in all the books; I just can't wait for our charms lesson tomorrow, and then I can finally learn some magic. You see, I've got mum's brains and dad's magic; Hugo's got mum's magic and dad's brains. Basically, I'm quite geeky and bad at spells; Hugo's a bit thick but is great at magic." Rose leaned backwards with her hand still in the bowl of beans and accidentally knocked it over, "sorry!"

"Don't worry Rose," Hugo raised his wand and pointed it at the bowl and the spilled beans, "_redintegro_!" Slowly, as if time was rewinding, the tiny shards of glass jointed together and glowed orange where the cracks joined together. The bowl placed itself together and sat itself on the table in front of them.

"Wow, I never knew you were** that** good Hugo! Where did you get that spell from; I've never seen it before?" Robbie gasped along with the others, each looking as stunned as the other.

"It's my own spell," Hugo replied, "I created it; it took a while to work though. There's this one too ..." Hugo pointed his wand at the beans that were still covering the floor, "_hincilluc _beans!" At once, the beans leapt up and fell into the bowl.

"Seriously, you are great at spells; show us another!" Jack pleaded.

Hugo pointed at the bowl, "_abdo_!" Albus focused on the bowl and noticed that slowly it slipped out of focus till it was at the point where he had to focus on the bowl and nothing else to see it. He had seen nothing like it. Again, Hugo pointed at the bowl with his wand, "_indico_!" the bowl was once again visible.

"I never knew you could do that Hugo! Tomorrow lunchtime I'm taking you to Professor Flitwick's office so you can show him your talent!" Rose exclaimed.

"No!" Hugo spat, "I don't want any fuss about it, it's probably 'cos mum and dad are talented; it probably rubbed off on me. Just keep it between us six and leave Flitwick and all the other professors out of it!" Hugo snapped before storming out of the room; not forgetting to point his wand at the bowl once last time and shout, "_EXPULSO_!" The glass shattered in all directions as Hugo swept out of the room.

"He's great . . . but vicious," Jack and Robbie laughed.

Albus gave Jack and Robbie a look of anger and rage before he followed Hugo the bedroom. The door was still open by the time Albus reached the bedroom door and he could see Hugo lying face down on his bed with a pillow on top of his head. "Hugo, it's me Al; no-one else." Hugo shuffled in his bed before deciding to sit up: his eyes were red and his skin seemed pale and cracked. "What's wrong Hugo, is it Rose and the others?"

"No. It's not them Albus," each word Hugo spoke looked like it gave him immense pain.

"Are you ok, you seem like you're in pain?" Albus inquired as he sat by him and placed his arm around Hugo's shoulder. "You can tell me; we're cousins remember."

Hugo faced Albus: a tear ran down the surface of his cheek. "All the secrets. All the many, many secrets I have kept from you, Rose and James; even little Lily Luna, Teddy and Victoire. I'm cursed Albus Severus Potter, cursed since birth; you will know soon Albus, but not until Trelawney's prediction; not until **he** returns."

_Oooh, it's all kicking off! Review and comment about what you think the curse is! :D_


	5. The Beast Behind the Mirror

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus hadn't thought about anything else since Hugo's revelation; at one point he'd even dreamed that a boil covered, green skinned, crooked nosed witch had chased him down a corridor before cornering him and turning him into a pig in a teacup. What secret could be worth keeping from your family and friends for years? And what curse was it that had been inflicted on Hugo? Albus couldn't seem to shake to idea out of his head; it was like a cloud hanging over him that every now and then had an urge to zap him with a bolt of lightning. Albus was sure he was the only one (apart from Hugo, of course) who knew that Hugo had a curse, and he intended to keep it that way; who would want everyone you know knowing one of your best kept secrets.

Albus continued to mull over these thoughts as he, Rose and the secretive Hugo jumped and leapt down the sloping, spiral staircase leading down into the potions dungeons. Only half way down the staircase, a large thick cloud of mauve gas floated towards the Gryffindor first years as they made their way to the first lesson of the year. One-by-one, they filed into the potions classroom and sat in threes: Albus sat with Hugo and Rose. The classroom was bright and full of change and marvellous odours; cauldrons were at each table and were stained bright ecru and still held the scent of vanilla, cinnamon and baked apple.

Professor Slughorn, a rather large man, stood at the front of the classroom wearing his emerald cloak and tall red bobble hat as he strolled happily to the blackboard. "Morning all!" the class replied enthusiastically with the same answer. "Isn't marvellous to be back from holidays? Albus m' boy, I trust the camping in Norway went smooth?"

Albus smiled to see Slughorn's usual motivation, "well, we had a brief encounter with a ridgeback, but dad sorted it out with a . . . dragon repelling jinx!"

"Yes, your father always was a very talented, charming child. Anyway, today's lesson is . . . The Boiling Bum Elixir!" as Slughorn spoke, a long stick of chalk jumped into the air and began to write: "Boiling Bum Elixir" on the board with a nice smiley face. "The Boiling Bum Elixir is a fun, playful elixir that is most commonly used as a, practical joke, on enemies giving them a rather irritating outburst of boils on their . . .never mind. In your threes you should have a recipe card that states how to make your elixir; all ingredients are here at the front. As this is your first potions lesson I shall be coming round to help and mark kindly. I will be giving you unlimited time, but you must finish by the end of the lesson, of course. You may begin!"

As Rose collected the murtlap oil, veela hair and salamander blood, Albus placed his pewter cauldron over a very low heated. "So; you gonna tell me anything more about this curse?"inquired Albus.

Hugo glared at Albus, "if you think I'm here just to answer your stupid questions; think again!"

Luckily, the unpleasant situation with broke by Rose arriving with the ingredients. "So what's first . . . grind the veela hair and murtlap oil into a smooth violet paste. Hugo, do you mind boiling the salamander blood whilst I crack on with this?"

Hugo grunted as he grabbed the vial of blood and emptied the whole contents into the cauldron sending it up in flames. "Woo! Quick, turn the heat down!" a short boy with short brown hair rushed over to Albus's station, pouring a yellow liquid into the cauldron. With an enormous explosion, the cauldron shattered into pieces; sending the boy into the air and landing with a **thud **onto his back. "That wasn't supposed to happen . . ."

Slughorn rushed to the scene, ignoring the taunting laughs from the other first years. Slughorn kneeled beside the boy and propped him up, "now what did I tell you Arthur, don't just throw ingredients together and hope for the best. I'll call for Madam Pomfrey to come and fix your bruising." With a swish of his wand, a silver gas-like fish burst out from the end of his wand and swam through the air, out the door and of to the hospital wing.

Albus gave a friendly hand to Arthur; Arthur took it and stumbled to his feet and leaned against Albus's station. "Thank you, Albus isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me. Nice . . . potions work!" joked Albus. "Hugo, do you mind doing that repairing thing?"

Hugo huffed and swished his wand, "_redintegro_!" Once again, the shards of the pewter cauldron joined together and melting into place before placing itself neatly on the station.

Arthur stared at Hugo to the cauldron in amazement, but Albus signalled not to say a thing. Hugo continued to sulk for the rest of the lesson as Rose, Albus and their new friend Arthur boiled blood, sliced assorted skins and mixed concoctions anticlockwise precisely ten times till they were a subtle shade of amber. Rose, Albus and Arthur leaned forward over the cauldron and stared at the amber liquid; it smelt like lemonade, just how the recipe card said it would. After checking a curtain Boiling Bum Elixir that looked like a disaster in a pickle factory, Professor Slughorn examined Rose, Albus and Arthur's elixir.

"Mmm," Slughorn sighed, obviously liking the scent of lemonade, "best elixir today! Everyone face this way; Rose, Arthur and Albus have won our little competition, I believe an applaud is needed. I will give you no homework due to our super potion making . . . apart from the odd explosion and treacle resembling mixtures. Right of to your next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts I believe. Off you go!"

The class filed out of the classroom up the large spiralling stairs and down several corridors towards the DADA classroom. As the class waited for Petteptire to let them in, a ghost, Albus knew to be Peeves, dropped rotten fruit on the passersby; over a while creating a revolting smell of dustbins. Finally, after many smashed oranges and fallen pomegranates the class door magically swung open and the Gryffindors shuffled in to take seats in threes: Albus invited Arthur to sit with him and Rose instead of Hugo who insisted on sulking.

The room was dark; the windows had been posted over with images of various Death Eaters including: Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange even Voldemort starred in the gallery. Professor Petteptire was as grey and wrinkled as usual; he sat, looking rather grand, in an armchair shaped like a phoenix. "Morning class," Petteptire croaked, the class replied extremely unenthusiastically. "**LOUDER!**" the professor screamed, the class replied a little louder than before, "better! Now then . . ." Petteptire croaked, his eyes now a violent shade of black, "in this class, I speak; you don't even whisper. Got it," Petteptire taunted with an evil smile. "Books out, page seven-hundred and twelve: Voldemort and his followers."

"But sir, aren't we meant to be studying defensive systems and basic dark creatures?" Rose asked shyly.

"Listen bonnie lass," Petteptire began in what unusually seemed to be a strong Scottish accent. First his eyes had gone black, now he had a Scottish accent; Albus found this very peculiar, "I would like to say to you litttttlllllllleeee." Petteptire gasped in pain, "dans ma classe, vous mettrez votre main, sinon il y aura unau punition sévère The class looked worried and inquired. What was happening to Petteptire? "Out! Out!" Petteptire screamed, sending the Gryffindors away. Rose knew that one thing was sure, Petteptire wasn't who he seemed to be.

More secrets twisting it's way through our story, stick by for more. Review and subscribe!


	6. Dragons and Custard Creams

_I do not own Harry Potter._

For the last week, Rose and Albus had talked non-stop on the subject of Professor Petteptire's odd outburst in class. Since to event, Petteptire had not been seen, he had left straight after the lesson and just disappeared: McGonagall was outraged; over supper she had thrown a bowl full of potato salad across the hall in anger, narrowly missing Robbie's head before it smashed to pieces on the floor. Scorpius had never laughed as much in his whole life. On the case of Hugo's grumpiness, Albus had noticed that Hugo seemed to be skipping lessons, Albus didn't have the faintest idea where he was going in the time he was absent, and the time Hugo was around was hardly any fun: he sat in the corner and sulked over a mug of butterbeer.

Albus walked with Rose to the Great Hall for breakfast; once again the ceiling was raining in the damp morning of October. Albus noticed Barney frowning as he slurped up a mug of hot chocolate, clearly not enjoying his time in Ravenclaw: he had no friends. As usual Hugo was not there and their secret midnight trip to the Restricted Section had not continued; for the meantime the mystery of Barney White had been put aside. Albus sat by Arthur who seemed to be engulfing a slice of toast covered by two inches of strawberry jam whilst washing it down with pumpkin juice. "Morning Arthur, you're looking . . . jammie today!"

Arthur turned to Albus; a blob of strawberry trickling down is jumper, "well, I was reading _The Quibbler _given to me free by Professor Lovegood herself, and it turns out that strawberry jam is the newest remedy for Narglismn. Terrible disease: bloody nose, enlargement of eyebrows and gerbil vomiting; I decided I might as will try it."

"Ok," Albus asked, clearly puzzled, "and how long are you on this strawberry jam diet?"

"Oh, just around . . . two years. Narglismn is a serious disease; one hundred people die from it . . . a century. But then of course, all the sugar gives me a bad case of Canderitis, so I then have to eat twice the recommended amount of salt: jerkins are recommended."

"I think that diet is more a health hazard than the Narglismn."

"Well think what you like Albus Potter. I hope you catch Narglismn tomorrow and vomit down Hugo Weasley's pants!" Arthur threw his rucksack over his shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall. Albus wondered, why did ever seem to be in a mood with him? Albus scooped another mouth full of _Goblin Hoops _into his mouth and with a questioning glance picked up Arthur's copy of _The Quibbler. The Quibbler _was full of bulletins about unusual animals and ways of curing unheard of illness with silly antidotes. There was even a new way of rating creatures on the _Crinkled Snortacknator _from Big Bums Up to Tip of the Horn. Albus had never seen something so strange. "Morning Mr Potter!" sang a gentle chirpy voice. Albus removed _The Quibbler _from his face to see the blonde, starry eyed Luna Lovegood, wearing her professor's cloak for the first time.

"Hi Professor! I didn't see you there!"

"No, no, no: call me Luna. You call me that when I come to visit see I don't see why we shouldn't call me it now; after all, what's McGonagall gonna do: take ten house points?" Luna laughed, "I didn't see her helping Harry Potter save Hogwarts and the whole of wizard kind. I was the one who suggested talking to Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter: I was much more useful!"

"Well, I'm sure she did something in the battle, after all she was the deputy head at the time. She wouldn't just stand back, but anyway, what class are you teaching today?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's your class. What do you think about Cornish Pixies? I hear they're great for first and second years. I'll just let them loose and see what you can do; it'll help with Defence Against the Dark Arts too."

"Professor, I mean Luna. We haven't done any Defence Against the Dark Arts yet. Our first lesson was last week and Petteptire stormed off after he went crazy. I hear he's coming back today, that will be interesting for his class."

"So I'm guessing the Cornish Pixies is a bad idea. I'll have to make a last minute order on Nargles, that'll keep you first years happy!"

"But Luna, not many people know what Nargles are; most people think they don't exist. If I were you I would teach African Horse Fairies: they're interesting and basic."

"Good thinking Potter. I'll borrow some fairies from Hagrid, he won't mind. See you later!" Luna swished her hair as she skipped out of the hall. Just as Luna left, there was a loud animal screeching noise as a parliament of owls flew through the hall dropping letters into fruit bowls and porridge. A small, toffee and white coloured owl landed itself by Albus's plate with a newspaper in its beak.

"Go on, give it some money!" Rose said as she gracefully leapt into the seat next to Albus, "the fee is four sickles for _The Daily Prophet." _

Albus rummaged through his pockets before pulling out four silver coins, placing them around the owls claw. The owl dropped the newspaper with a chirp as it stuck its beak into Albus's plate and picked at a sausage. "Go go, leave the sausage alone!" called Albus, but the toffee owl didn't listen, taking the sausage and flying away elegantly. Albus picked up the paper and began to read the headline article:

_Gringotts Finally Reopens It's Doors After Nineteen Years._

_The magical community rejoices today after well known wizarding bank, Gringotts, reopens its doors nineteen years since wizards and witch Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley made the first recorded successful break-in. Site manager, goblin Authatrix, informs: "nineteen years previous, three magicians escaped from Gringotts on the back of a malnourished and weakened dragon. On flight, this dragon destroyed the building along with minor damage to resident properties. The rebuilding process was never going to be a doddle." Recently, an investigation took place into the torment and savage torture of the dragon in question by Dragon Support Foundation. As all members of staff from the time were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no staff could be sent to Azkaban. New animal laws have been enforced to stop such cruelty reoccurring._

_Read more about the break-in on page ninety eight._

"Where are the CUSTARD CREAMS?" All eyes turned the fuming Professor McGonagall who was standing out of her seat, her cheeks bright scarlett and her hair askew. "I have baked a batch of fresh custard creams and within their first hours of life they have been stolen. I suggest whoever stole then come forth and stop acting like a thumbling thieving fortress of theft! I will not rest till crumbs of biscuit are vomited up into Professor Slughorn's cauldron. Good day!" McGonagall stormed out of the room knocking over several juice filled goblets.


	7. A Fairy's Touch

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus and Rose made their way down the large flight of steps leading down to the Forbidden Forest. The Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered at the edge of the forest looking into the long, sinister blackness. Out of the darkness, Professor Lovegood skipped; her cloak blowing in the cold breeze, her blonde hair bobbing on her shoulders. "Morning Class!"

"Morning Professor Lovegood!" the class replied. Albus could her Scorpius and his fat cronies, Capricorn and Milligan, mutter, "_Morning Loony Lovegood!"_

"Nice to see you all; please call me Luna, it's much more polite," Luna sang happily, pupils exchanged humorous glances. "Our topic for the autumn term is Nargles and other pixie-like creatures. Can anyone tell me what a Nargle is?"

The class was silent; not hands went up. "Anyone . . .?" Luna questioned, looking deeply concerned for the first time. Hesitantly, Arthur raised his hand. "Yes, Arthur?"

"A Nargle, miss, is a pixie-like creature that gets into your brain through your ear and messes around in it, they are invisible and gather in mistletoe, but they can be seen using special glasses," Arthur muttered.

"Correct Mr Arthur! Take a house point for Gryffindor," Scorpius threw a fist full of twigs and bark at Arthur with an evil giggle. "Now, sorry for the pity, but we don't have live Nargles with us today, but we have the closest. Place your eyes on . . . the African Horse Fairy!" Professor Lovegood took a large glass jar out from her cloak pocket and held it up to show the class. The jar, at first sight, seemed clear and empty, but the, and small eerie green light started to glow within the jar. The light grew brighter and brighter, before an outline of a small body grew out from the green light. It was now clear what the tiny body was. The African Horse Fairy stuck to its title: the face was thin and horse-like yet still human, the body was skinny lime and brittle; the arms and legs were spread out rather cinematically and a long feather ended tail swung behind it, its four wings were green and glowing. There were three of them.

The class looked utterly amazed and stunned by its beauty, Scorpius, Capricorn and Milligan remained as uninterested and pompous as usual. Rose seemed more amazed by anyone else in the class, her eyes were starry and her jaw hung open slightly: slowly, she stepped towards the jar and reached out her hand to touch it. One of the fairies fluttered towards Rose's finger and placed its small hand on the glass. A tear trickled down Rose's cheek. Rose jumped back in shock into Hugo's arms, suddenly realising where she pushed him out the way with a look of disgrace, "sorry."

Luna looked at Rose in fear, "what did you see? African Horse Fairies are gifted, if shown love and compassion; they can let one see the future."

Rose remained silent. She turned to Albus in a sudden burst of tears before turning to her brother in fear; he showed her a speck of emotion for the first time in a month. "I'm . . . I'm fine Professor. Please, continue," Rose whispered. The remaining of the lesson was spent sketching the fairies and labelling them with interesting facts and info; Scorpius and his friends drew images of fairies before doodling over them with horns, pig snouts and massive bums.

The Defence Against the Darks Arts classroom seemed full of much more suspense and anxiety than usual. McGonagall had been outraged by Petteptire's sudden departure and the thought of him returning seemed to have been the next step to her complete insanity. Like most lessons, Hugo was nowhere to be seen. Petteptire slunk into the room and took his seat at the front of the room. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. "The last time you saw me I was having issues with my . . . mental health. I automatically took some time off . . ." Albus could hear Scorpius mutter, _yeah, a week or so, _"but I am better and I expect you not to speak a word of this. I will return with our last class: page seven-hundred and twelve: Voldemort and his followers. Silence!"

The class didn't even think to not do what they were told, Petteptire was as mad as a hatter and in Albus's view was therefore dangerous and not to be messed with. The chapter that was being read was sinister. Black and white moving images of twisted villains murdering and stealing dominated the pages with long paragraphs on the habits and misfortunes for the villains and their unfortunate victims. Albus recognised the smirking faces of Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov even Peter Pettigrew and taking the lime-light on an eleven page extravaganza was Lord Voldemort. Despite all the talk of the Death Eaters being despicable and untrustworthy, Albus had a strong feeling that the author was, himself, a Death Eater.

Albus continued to read the chapter for the next hour, once finished a dull text on the fall of _Dark Culture _Albus flicked through what he had read: three-hundred pages in total. Three-hundred pages of boring information on dark wizards full of murder, revenge and evil. Albus looked up. Most of the class had finished reading, all looking as shocked and scared as the other. Petteptire remained in his chair at the front, chewing loudly on a large green apple, he seemed to have noticed that the class had finished. "If you have finished reading, reread for maximum knowledge," Petteptire muttered as he continued to chew.

Rose looked at Petteptire in disbelief, "but sir, I've, we've already read it and found it . . . interesting. Can we do something different?"

Petteptire scowled at Rose in angry, "NO!" he screamed, throwing the remnants of the apple at Rose, dodging her head but exploding on the chair behind her. "Yes?"

"Sorry sir. I'll continue," Rose slunk back to her reading; the class seemed satisfied by the outburst. Albus refused to reread the chapter, instead he skimmed through the other chapters in the book: _Torture Tactics, Dolohov's child abuse, Black's death: Suicide or Betrayal. _All of the chapters were about Death Eaters, as if Petteptire was trying to convert them. Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to be the worst lesson this year.

"Stop what you are doing, class!" Petteptire announced after another hour, "get out of my class, I believe it is Transfiguration next." Petteptire stepped out of his chair with difficulty, looking as if his hip had gone.

"Professor," Arthur squeaked from the back of the classroom, "we've already missed most of Transfiguration; I think you've over run."

"Either, you're going to shut up and keep your trap shut, or I'm going to have to find another Granny Smith!" Petteptire shouted, threateningly searching his pockets.

"Sorry sir, I'll be off." Arthur was quick enough to dodge the apple that hurtled passed him and smashed into the door that he had just disappeared behind.

McGonagall was furious that Petteptire had kept them back: the forks that were meant to be transfigured into snails were instead turned into balls of fire, and a demonstration from McGonagall quickly turned into a hole in the roof. After nine fire drills, ten visits from Filch the Caretaker and a disruption notice from Flitwick who was working next door, McGonagall calmed down and began to teach the class how to transfigure a spoon into a worm.

"So, with a simple swish of the wand three times and the incantation . . . ?" McGonagall inquired.

"_Fera Verto!" _the class replied enthusiastically. McGonagall swished her wand three times before chanting the incantation; turning the spoon into a long worm. The worm wriggled on the table before dropping onto the ground and making a bid for freedom through the window.

Immediately, the class started waving their wands madly as spoons shook on the table before sprouting tails. Rose, was able to transfigure the spoon within her first ten goes, much to McGonagall's delight. Albus took a bit more time, the spoon had turned purple to green and grown wings before it finally turned into a small slug which seemed to pass in Mcgonagall's books. The only success Arthur had was a face full of smoke (which was much to Scorpius's delight.)

"Well done class!" McGonagall beamed at the end of the lesson, "you seem to have progressed quickly, next lesson we shall be turning forks into frogs which is a touch more complicated. You are dismissed, oh and remember, any information on the whereabouts of my stolen custard creams must be reported to me as soon as possible!"

The class left in excitement, McGonagall was very attached to those custard creams.

_Another chapter completed! Remember, some storylines may be hiding at the moments and others may seem odd, but they all have a part to play later in the story! Keep reading and remember to review! :D_


	8. Prophecies

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus sat by his bed side cabinet and wrote ravenously onto a long roll of parchment, carefully considering each word that was stained onto the paper. Albus was writing a long essay on how to correctly apply a levitation charm; charms was Albus's favourite lesson and was desperate to impress Flitwick to get the highest grade possible. _A levitation charm can be used for many purposes, _Albus began, _this is a very simple charm but to beginners it can be difficult if the hand movement and pronunciation is incorrect; easy mistakes are often. . . _Albus couldn't bring himself to continue. Albus often found himself dwelling in the unusual happenings of Hogwarts: Hugo curse (which had come as a shock to him after knowing him for the whole of his life) Barney not being sorted, Petteptire's strange outburst, the touch of a fairy and McGonagall's bloody custard creams. Recently, Albus had found himself concentrating on Rose's encounter with a fairy during their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. What could she have seen? What was so frightful and upsetting to make her cry and be momentarily paralysed? Despite his determination, could not find a suitable answer.

Albus, abandoning his essay, practised some transfiguration so next lesson he wouldn't seem as hopeless and clueless as previously. With a flick of his wrist, Albus chanted to incantation as he pointed his wand at a spider that had made itself into the room through an agar window, Albus choice to practise on a spider as McGonagall had put emphasis on the fact that simple animals are easier to practise on. The spider shaking slightly not seeming to be effected, but to Albus's amazement, a long wriggling tail grew out of the spiders head. The spider seemed just as shocked as Albus: it scuttled around frantically before jumping out the window and running away.

Albus gave up on his practise and homework. He shoved his wand into his pocket and made his way into the common room. As usually many older students were occupying most of the space, selling sweets and dancing, Albus looked around the room for anyone he recognised. Rose was sat in the corner of the room, looking upset and deep in thought: Albus sat by her. "Still thinking about the touch of the fairy, huh?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "it was really odd. I could tell it was me seeing it in the future, I mean it was my thoughts and emotions. But I wasn't there, and I was: I just want to get what I saw out of my head. I mean, it was really unlikely and probably want happen, presides, now that I know what's going to happen I can change it! Right?"

"Well, the way I see it, some things . . . most things can change. But some things are just destiny, you can try and prevent them but it still happens whatever happens, just in a different day than you expect."

"I guess you're right, I just hope I can do whatever I can to stop what's going to happen," Rose sighed as she stood up from her seat as she left towards the dormitory . . .

"Rose wait! What was it that you saw?"

"Just . . . nothing. I mean it won't happen. Only if it comes to the day and I truly believe it's still going to happen: then I'll tell you." Rose continued towards the dormitory.

"What is it with you Weasley's being so cryptic?"

Rose gave Albus a questioning look before entering the dormitory. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus notices a slight flicker of what seemed to be a figure: Hugo.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Albus roared as he stormed after Hugo and out of the common room. Hugo was running down a flight of stairs heading towards the charms classroom, not saying a word as he ran away from Albus who was hot on his heels. "Wait! Just let me talk to you!" Albus screamed at Hugo as they turned towards to potions dungeons; their footsteps echoing through the twisting corridors.

"Just leave me alone!" Hugo screamed as he swiped a pile of boxes to the ground, "_expulso_!" The boxes exploded into a roaring wall of fire, blocking Albus off from Hugo.

"Just wait! Why are you running? Why are you avoiding us?" Albus roared. Hugo stopped in his tracks: he turned to face Albus; a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my secrecy and the way I've treated you and Rose. It's just . . . the curse, I need to deal with it by myself. I need to be on my own," Hugo muttered, the flames heat giving him a large mass of sweat.

"But what is your curse? You've told me you have a curse but nothing more, how am I supposed to believe you? What is the curse?"

Hugo stood stationary for a brief moment before he dug deep into his cloak pocket and pulled out as clear glass ball. "This is a prophecy, one of the last left since our parents smashed them up in the Department of Mysteries. It's my prophecy, it explains nearly everything you need to know . . . for the moment. It says, well, just listen . . ." Hugo raised the prophecy, and the voice of Sybil Trelawney spoke:

"_Winters claw will grip the soul of the cursed young . . . Weasley's youngest will have his secret ripped from him on the betrayers reveal on departures dawn . . . for cursed will be tested on the silent tower and murder will come at friends faith . . . servant and master will be re-united."_

The voice died away. "Wha . . . What did that mean?" Albus stuttered.

"It means many things, Albus. _Winters claw will grip the soul of the cursed young, _which means I'm going to be tested to the edge this winter, that's been proved already. _Weasley's youngest will have is secret ripped from him on the betrayers reveal on departures dawn, _my secret, I can't tell which one yet, will be ripped from me as the betrayer reveals himself; the departures dawn part probably means the end of the year. _For cursed will be tested on the silent tower and murder will come at friends faith, _it almost seems obvious, because of my friends faith in someone or something, I am going to be murdered at the end of the year on the silent tower. Servant and master will be re-united, that's my downfall."

Albus was shocked. He did not say a word or move a muscle, "you're going to be murdered? That's . . . that'snot going to happen! It's . . . this doesn't even make sense!" Albus had begun to cry: Albus knew that prophecies were always true, but couldn't bring himself to believe that Hugo's murder was coming at the end of the year.

"What on earth? What a tremendous racket!" Albus heard a voice, possibly the voice of McGonagall, heading towards them. The shouting and flames had probably alerted the staff and Albus was sure he would be in severe trouble for causing the damage and noise.

Hugo turned to Albus, hearing McGonagall too, "you must go now."

"No!" Albus protested, "I still have questions . . ." Hugo raised his wand, "no Hugo. Don't do this, NO!" Hugo pointed at Albus; the flames blurring his face before whispering, _"vectio!" _Albus felt a sharp pain running through his head to his feet, his eyes burned and his mouth dried. Albus was back in the Gryffindor common room, it was as crowded and lively as usual. Nothing had changed; no-one had noticed he had gone.

_How was it? Review and subscribe! Tick tock goes the clock, the cursed was lost and wondered, tick tock goes the clock, till Hugo is murdered. :D_


	9. Flight and Fall

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus lay in his bed. The Sun had been swallowed by the night and Hogwarts had fallen silent. The first year Gryffindors were all long asleep: all but Albus. _For cursed will be tested on the silent tower and murder will come at friends faith . . . _those words had swam through Albus's thoughts. What tower? Which friend? When? Albus, despite his hardest concentration, could not find the slightest bit of satisfaction for any of the questions that circled his mind. Albus turned to face the time on the clock that was perched carefully on his bedside cabinet: the clock was green and furry, with no clear clock face, then the clock jumped onto two feet that sprouted out of it and a large hole in the shape of a mouth opened up in the centre of the green fluff ball to reveal the numbers 11:57 written on teeth. The fluff ball shivered before curling back up. Albus curled on his back: looking at the ceiling. Albus was getting tired and began to feel his eyelids drooping down; Albus cleared his eyes and continued to stare into blackness. The blackness grew; more and more till it swallowed Albus whole into a stomach of nothingness . . .

_Albus was stood on a tower, looking over a courtyard that sat many metres below him; a passerby was the size of a pinhead. The sky was black and blue; a strong wind blew through his hair and robes. Behind him was a crying noise, it was a girl: Albus was sure of it. Albus turned to face the crying girl, making sure he was tightly holding onto a large pillar that separated him from the courtyard metres below. The girl was sitting in a ball, covered in a blanket of shadow; her hair was split out in thick strands. Suddenly, the girl sat up bold right and began to shout: Albus couldn't quite tell what she was saying but she seemed desperate and upset. Then, Albus was falling; the tower flew away above him as he hurtled towards the ground. Then silence fell . . ._

The Quidditch pitch was lush green and the grass was well cut. Albus's class stood in two rows, each pupil in front of a long broomstick. At the end of the line was a short woman: her hair was blonde and spiked at the ends, her eyes were sparkling green and her robes were covered with thick padding. "Morning class, my name is Madame Hooch Junior! Welcome to your first flying lesson. You will have flying lesson for your first year; if you don't reach a certain standard you will be keep for as longer as needed: ask Professor Longbottom if you don't believe he."

"Yeah, got that right!" Scorpius smirked. Capricorn and Milligan giggled as they kicked mud down Arthur's back. Arthur turned round and spat at them. "Ooooh!" the trio giggled.

"Now then, mounting your broom. Raise your hand so it is in line with the handle, then firmly shout: _UP_!" Like Madame Hooch Junior had described, the broom leapt up into her hand. "Your turn, I don't see any brooms moving: off you go!"

Albus looked over to Capricorn, his broom seemed to be moving away from him; Milligan who decided to manual mount his broom seemed to be weighing it down so much he might as well have sat on the floor; Scorpius was on his broom but didn't seem to be moving anywhere. Albus raised his hand over the broom. "Up!" the broom wobbled on the ground. "Up!" Albus repeated, the broom rose slowly; it stopped at his waist before falling to the floor again. _Third time lucky_: Albus thought as once again, then hovered his hand of the broom and chanted: "_UP!" _Immediately, the broom snapped up into his hand to Albus's glee. Albus weighted the broom in his hand, balancing it out to get the feel of it. The broom was long black and larger at one end where the handle was; the handle was bronze and shining. Looking around at his class mates, Albus notices that all but Arthur had managed to get on their brooms. Arthurs broom had a mind of its own, it jumped up hit Arthur in the face repeatedly before chasing him of the Quidditch pitch and towards the Forbidden Forest. The class roared with laughter as Madame Hooch Junior chased after Arthur whilst trying to tame the broom: it was not working.

"Look at me!" All heads turned to Scorpius. In the absence of the teacher he had decided to cease the moment and fly his broom. He was in mid-air, just above the marble statue of Albus Dumbledore. Scorpius was standing carefully on his broom as he hovered, "look at this. Can't do this can you Potter?" Scorpius smirked.

"At least I don't spend my life acting like a jerk!" shouted Albus.

"How dare you, Potter?" Scorpius threatened, whipping out his wand and in the action falling off his broom. Scorpius, luckily, gripped the handle of his broom, dangling dangerously over the class. Suddenly, the broom started to move, and very fast. It hurtled through the air straight towards Albus. The broom impacted with Albus's chest, pushing him back: the broom began to pull upwards, just as Scorpius gripped him by the collar.

Albus was soaring through the air, over the courtyard and over the castle, the wind flowing through is hair and the cold October weather gripping at his chest. He was higher than he had ever been before. Higher than the birds, higher than the highest battlement: he was on top of the world. Scorpius's hand was slipping off Albus's collar; Albus lifted his head up at say to Scorpius: _hold on, don't let me go, _but Scorpius didn't hold on. With a sly grin of vengeance, Scorpius let go of Albus sending him down and down towards the icy depths of the Black Lake. Albus screamed as he hurtled through the air as it battered torturously against him before him hit the glassy surface of the lake with an almighty splash.

Albus was being frozen alive. Images of his mum and dad swam in front of him as the blackened figures as merpeople did. Albus watched helplessly as his fingers froze numb: Rose flashed before him, along with Hugo, Teddy and Victoire. The cold grip of the grim reaper tightened its grasp on him as Albus felt his last drop of breath being sucked out of him as he tumbled towards to bottom of the lake, getting darker and darker and darker . . .

Albus sat up. The last Albus had remembered, he had been falling into the icy depths of the Black Lake, but now, surrounded by plumped cushions, bright lighting and small wheeled beds, Albus was rather sure that he had spent a night in the Hospital Wing. Albus could smell what he recognised as spewing toad saliva as Madame Pomfrey skipped past, indeed, holding a jar of saliva as she spooned it out to a patient with enlarged purple head.

"Excuse me Miss," Albus called as Madame Pomfrey walked past, "thank you for your time; I was just wondering, well . . . I had fallen off Scorpius's broom, then I was in the lake, and now I'm here. What I meant to say is, how long have I been here? What's been happening whilst I've been . . . asleep? And what on earth has happened to my leg?" Albus stared, in shock, at his leg. The leg was purple and swollen, a pattern ran along it rather like the intricate suckers of a squid.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes sympathised as she sat beside Albus on his bed. "Well son, when you landed, and nearly drowned may I add, in the water, a good friend of ours, the Giant Squid . . . he pulled you out the water. But your leg was slippy, he had to grip hard on your leg if he were going to get you put, that's what caused the bruising."

"So is it not too bad?"

"Not severely, but I insist that you spend the night here, just in case."

"Just in case of what, Miss?"

"Just in case it gets worst. It's highly unlikely mind, but just so we're sure of your health and safety."

"Ok. Thank you Miss!" Albus grinned as Madame Pomfrey skipped away to another patient. Albus relaxed, leaning back into the comforting warmth of the cushions. He took a refreshing sip of water as he slipped into a dream about Madame Pomfrey being the Queen of Sweden and Scorpius Malfoy being sent to live in the Outer Hebrides to live only off the purified milk of a diseased camel. _BANG! _The door to the Hospital was knocked on loudly several times before a voice shouted: "I'm here to see Albus Potter!" Gracefully, Madam Pomfrey opened the doors allowing in the visitor. It appeared that Albus would have some explaining to do . . .

_Another intriguing chapter! What will happen overnight? Who is the visitor? Read next time in: Fright Night. An whilst in the mood, visit my author page for votes and the inside scoop! _


	10. Fright Night

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus stopped and stared as Barney White strode his way down the Hospital Wing before stopping in front of Albus; his body shaking with anger. "I waited . . ."

"What?" Albus questioned, for once in his life he truly didn't know what to expect for an answer.

"I waited for you to get information. To tell me why I wasn't sorted, but you didn't. You just sat back and enjoyed yourself whilst I wasted away in that Ravenclaw common room with no friends, no-one I knew. In fact, they were to opposite to friends, they were bullies. I was treated like mud: the last on to be picked for pairs, never included in games and never spoken to . . ."

"Barney, I . . ."

"Don't talk to me Albus Potter! Because of you I have had the worst two months of my life, and I've slept in wolf filled forests, eaten scraps in fast food restaurants that have fallen on the floor!" Barney was shaking with more fury than anything Albus had ever seen; even Madam Pomfrey was taking her eyes away from a swelling green patient to watch to event.

"But Barney, you said . . ."

"Well I lied didn't I! Running along a pier with bags of candyfloss and ice-cream in Black, no-one does that unless they're begging for stitches. Going to the cinema, and Mum's homemade apple crumble and custard, not in real life: only in fairytales," a tear raced down Barney's cheek.

"Barney, I'm sorry! We were going to help you: sneak into the Restricted Section and take a book, but it all got complicated with Hugo's curse and everything else. It just didn't work out!" Albus was desperate, he had remembered how good friends they had been and hadn't before realised how much his friendship really meant tom him.

"Do I look like I care? I'll show you where to shove that curse! You'll be glad to know I'm moving house. McGonagall noticed I wasn't getting on so well so she moved me to Hufflepuff, in my view, the second worst house. Call yourself a friend?"

"Barney, I . . ."

"Excuse me boys," Madam Pomfrey had had enough of the disruption and decided to interfere. "Mr White if think it would be best if you leave to premises," Madame Pomfrey took Barneys arm to escort him out the Hospital Wing. Barney pulled his arm out of her grasp with a sour glare.

"I'm escort myself out, thanks," Barney glared at Albus one last time before leaving the room, slamming the doors behind him. Albus lay back in his bed and sighed: how ever did he get into this mess? Albus closed his eyes, and went to sleep . . .

Albus woke. The Hospital Wing was as it had been, but it was much, much darker and in the middle of the night. Madame Pomfrey had left and all the patients were deeply asleep. _Creak: _a shadow had moved along the blackened corridor. Albus's heart was beating out-of-control like a stream train, blood pulsing through his body. Carefully, he stepped with a light thud out of his bed and made his way towards where the shadow had once been.

As Albus walked, the floorboards beneath him creaked. Holding back his fear, Albus continued further into the darkness. Albus had reached a dead end, a large locked door with a golden plate reading: _Do Not Enter – Medical Store Cupboard. _Albus was sure the moving shadows and noises had come from inside the Store Cupboard: Albus carefully pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The cupboard was long and reasonable wide, Albus could easily have run to the end and back in a matter of seconds with a little space to run side to side. The walls along the side of the room were covered with long shelves holding liquid filled phials, long rolls of bandages and many other magical and medical items. Despite the low level of lighting, Albus was sure that even with the low level of lighting, a tall, large blackened figure was moving at the end of the room.

"Excuse me," Albus started; whatever it was he didn't want to intimidate it or aggravate it. "Is anybody there?" Albus asked as he picked up a tall pearl white candle off a shelf, "show yourself! It's not funny, playing pranks on a first year!" picking up a box of matches, Albus lit the candle.

Albus was sure it was a human at the end of the room, but it wasn't quite. It was wearing a long black cloak; the back of its head was bold and slightly green. The skin was lumpy and cracked, the ears were abnormally tall and spiked with silver at the end, it had the smell of plastic and damp clothing; its breathing was inconsistent and heavy. Slowly, the figure began to turn towards Albus; bit-by-bit its face was illuminated. It was wart covered, with large bagged eyes the size of quaffles; its nose was thin spiked with silver, and its teeth were long and carnivorous.

Suddenly, the candle Albus had been hold blew out and the room was once again in darkness. Reaching into his pocket, Albus found another matchstick: he lit the candle.

The humanoid creature was face-to-face with him as soon as the lights flared back into life. The creature studied him, peering carefully at him; Albus could smell damp, muddy clothing stronger than before, saliva ran out of the creature's mouth and down Albus's night gown. Albus held back his fear; blood was racing through his body, faster and faster as if he were going to explode like a kettle: he held back his screaming.

With a white hot pain to his chest, the creature gripped Albus by the collar and pulled him up high into the air, suffocating him. Albus kicked the creature in the stomach; it dropped him to the floor with a hard thud as it clung onto its stomach in pain. Grasping the chance, Albus ran for the door, running as fast as he could with his bruised leg. Out of the darkness, the long silver talons of the creature sank into Albus's bruised leg with immense pain and pulled him back, just as he reached the door knob. Albus was send flying into a shelf of glass jars, the glass shattered as it embedded itself into his hand. Albus sank to the floor: blood was dripping out of his hands and head, his leg was searing with pain with blood spilling out of it in all directions; he was bruised everywhere!

_Thud, thud: _the creature was returning for Albus. Hiding a long knife in his night gown, Albus rested and waited, hoping that the creature realigned on its hearing to find its victims. The creature was visible to Albus, he held his breath. Moving closer, the creature got closer to Albus, it was about to strike him again! Albus reached into his gown and pulled out the knife, pointing it threateningly at the creature before striking at its leg.

The monster howled in pain as it limped to the side of the room, a gash splitting open its leg. Albus, through the knife along the floor so it was out of harm's way before he crawled out of the room as quickly as possible, pain still raging throughout him. Albus pushed open the door and once again found himself in the Hospital Wing. Every patient had been woken by the noise and was sitting eagerly at the end of their beds, each looking as surprised as the other to see a first year patient crawling out of a store cupboard covered in glass and blood.

The room became blurred and dizzy. Albus stopped crawling and rested his head on the ground, not caring whether the monster returned for another bite. The door of the Hospital Wing swung open as McGonagall, Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey rushed in, gazing at Albus's dying body. Albus raised his arm, desperate for help: then he collapsed and fell into a pool of blackness.

_Did you find this chapter scary enough? Remember to R&R and visit my author page, or send me a message if you have any questions on the storylines and what's coming next. _


	11. Family Matters

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus squirmed in pain in his bed. Healer Barber was giving Albus a painful injection into his purple, swelled leg. Since the attack in the Hospital Wing, Albus had been sent to St Mungo's and had undergone several prods, cleansing and injections to his leg. Today, Albus was having his final injection and unfortunately, the most painful. Healer Barber had been Albus's healer for the last week and Albus had become used to seeing him every breakfast for daily leg injections, every early evening to aid his head and hand injuries and then just before supper for a quick check-up.

"Keep still midget," Healer Barber laughed as Albus kicked out, "just one more for the day; as long you manage to leave this leg of yours alone, then I'm sure I can let you loose tomorrow morning."

Albus gritted his tooth as the last injection burned through his leg. The Healer carefully pulled the needle out of his leg and wiped it with a lime green cloth before placing it in a small charcoal grey tub labelled: "Midget Treatment." Albus had been called a "midget" many times by his Healer; he guessed it was just a joke and he didn't mind.

"Right then Midget, I'll be off; I'll see you later for your hand treatment. We believe that the glass that got in your hand had been stained with other potions and charms which seem to have been some trouble to use. Currently, we are brewing you a potion that should lift the charms, but it's seemed a little difficult due to all the charms, in fact . . ." Healer Barber picked up the needle that he had just used and like a dart, he threw it at Albus's hand. The needle flew through the air and just before it hit his hand, the needle snapped into pieces and evaporated into the air.

"Wow!" Albus gasped. "I've got a super hand!"

"You may be pleased, whilst you were squinting in pain, we had to used a charmed needle, twelve each time to be honest. We think we've got a cure, but with there being so many charms, we can't be sure." Healer Barber lifted the tub and made his way out of the ward.

Albus relaxed and let his eyes wonder around the room. The room had a large banner with brightly coloured words reading: "Welcome to the Charms Ward!" illustrated with smiling faces. The ward was white and big enough to fit in six beds with gaps between, each holding a patient with odd injuries.

"Morning Al!" Albus was surprised to see his dad kneeling next to him, his broad smile as cheery as usual. His black hair was combed over to a side; his glasses balanced smartly on his nose.

"Dad!" Albus crying as he hugged his dad. "I missed you! Wait; grab me a pencil from over there . . ."

Harry gave Albus a questioning look before collecting a pencil from a small green basket and passed it to Albus.

"No. Don't give it to me you potato head: don't hold back, stab me as hard as you can, straight in my hand!" Albus instructed, holding up his hand.

"Stab you in the hand? Are you sure Healer Barber is treating your brain properly?"

"Very sure! I promise on my midget life, now just get on with it," Albus squinted as me held up his hand. Harry wiped his brow and coughed as he prepared himself before plunging the pencil as hard as he could into Albus's hand and once again, it snapped into pieces before evaporating in thin air. Harry's jaw hung open.

"Wow! I've seen . . . achromantula, giant snakes and never have a seen something as bazaar as that!" Harry laughed as he examined Albus's hand.

"Healer Barber says it's to do with all the charmed pieces of glass that were embedded into it. I wonder what would happen if I dropped, let's say, a table onto it." Albus knew fully fell what would happen if you dropped a table onto his hand, he had noticed the bazaar effects of his hand and had tested it as much as he could since he had woken up in St Mungos. He'd got a werewolf to bite it, twice; trying to cut it in two with a knife (resulting in broken lights, five new patients and an unexplained dent in the roof.)

"Anyway, I'd better be going; your mum wants a look at the gift shop and we have a mountain of paperwork to sign."

"What, you're leaving me?" Albus's eyes watered in disappointment.

"What would make you think that? You're popular Al; you've got visitors," with a smile, Harry left the room, leaving open the door. As Harry left, Rose, Robbie, Jack and James, even Ted and Victoire skipped in hand-in-hand.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you!" Albus cheered as his guests knelt by his bed, the elder ones took seats.

"Ca va?" Victoire smiled, "sorry about me . . . Anglais. Mother teaches me it, I like testing it out now and again, Ted just loves it, don't you!" Victoire giggled as they touched noises romantically, Albus and the others pulled disgusted faces.

"Urgh, get a room," Robbie laughed; Victoire hit him with a pink handbag. Ted scowled at Robbie.

"I hear you got attacked by a haired, clawed creature. Everyone's been talking about it: Charlotte Burrows who was in the Hospital Wing at the time and is thinking about writing a book on how she felt to see you fitting on the ground," Rose began. "And some of the rumours are mad: someone says your eyes were white and for a moment you turned into a werewolf!"

"You can always trust Rose to get the latest gossip, even if it is complete nonsense," joked Robbie.

"Hey, stop stealing the jokes bro!" said Jack, thumping him hard.

"So what was I like? Spill!" Rose gossiped.

"What, being ripped apart by a monstrous creature or having to deal with you?" Jack laughed.

Robbie's jaw hung open: "you complain that I steal all the jokes, and then you come up with something like that?"

"Well . . ." Jack started, clearly embarrassed, "I have a tough crowd, don't I!"

"Come on Jack, that's a coward's way out!" Ted argued. Within seconds everyone was arguing, listening carefully, Albus couldn't even tell what arguments were actually taking place: he took the opportunity as a chance. "Rose . . ." whispered Rose looked up.

"Yes?" Rose inquired.

"Well, do you no Barney . . ."

"Al," Rose sighed, "we talked about this and we both agreed that it's best to leave it!"

"But think about it from his view: he's got no friends, he's bullied and he has no-one to talk to! We've got to help him!"

"I know! But you know what our parents have said: don't stick your noses in other people's business."

"And when did that work out for him! In most cases, it helped. All I'm saying is that we can't just leave him on his own!"

"Calm down! If you keep shouting every will notice!"

"Fine, I get the point. But please, will you help me?"

Rose gave Albus a questioning look, "fine. But for Barney . . ."

"What for Barney? Who's Barney, your boyfriend?" James seemed to have noticed that Albus and Rose were having a separate conversation. All eyes were on Albus and Rose.

"Mmm . . ." Rose looked at Albus for help.

"We're doing a project for Charms, Rose is helping Barney."

"Right," James shrugged, clearly not believing the story. Albus was going to have to be careful.

_Remember to R&R. Visit my author page too! _


	12. Recruitment

I _do_ _not_ _own Harry Potter._

Following the thankful recovery of his leg and head injueries, his hand still as tough as a diamond, Albus returned to Hogwarts. The journey had been extremely brief, Harry had disapparated with him using special permission from McGonagall and Albus had specifically remember that it felt like being squeezed through a glass bottle. The part he wished he didn't remember was vomitting several times into one of McGonagalls glass ornaments that had previously whirred and buzzed before spat gas and glowed red. Gryffindor lost twenty house points. Albus sat next to his father in a large silk padded chair opposite McGonagall, who had just finished cleaning the glass ornament. She began:

"I would first like to congratulate you on you speedy recovery Mr Potter . . ."

"Thank you!" both Albus and his father replied, they looked at each other in a questioning way: Harry was so used to being called Mr Potter that he originally thought the congratulation was addressed to him. "Sorry! I'm used to being called that . . . but of course that wasn't why I answered, I was just . . . exercising the mind of Albus here . . . so he's . . . on guard . . ." Harry flustered, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. Albus and McGonagall flawlessly stared at him; Albus was clearly embarrassed, his jaw hung open. Albus mouthed to Harry: _what the hell? _

_"_That was . . . enlightening, Mr Potter. Maybe I should rephrase, _Albus _Potter, how was your recovery;I believe nearly drowning, having your foot nearly being ripped off by a giant squid then being attacked by an unheard of monster can have quite an effect?"

"I'm alright now, but . . ." Harry stomped hard on Albus's toe. Albus whacked his knee on the edge of the table in pain and surprise: Harry clearly didn't want McGonagall to know about the strange condition of his son's hand.

"Are you ok Albus, you seem a little restless?" croaked McGonagall, obviously noticing Albus squint in agony.

"I'm . . . I'm fine," panted Albus as he gripped his knee, "just an . . . unpleasant itch." Albus glared at his father; Harry replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Yes, I can see," McGonagall puzzled. "Mr Potter, you will be required to leave the building before eleven o'clock tonight; this gives you time to say goodbye to your family and join in with supper in the Great Hall if needed. Albus, if you would, try not to publicise what recently happened to you; just to avoid panic. Otherwise, continue school life as usual! Some important information: supper starts at seven thirty, _draculum vampirus _is the password for the Gryffindor common room and tonight there will be a clear viewing of _The Tights of Hercules! _(_The Tights of Hercules _was a famous constellation for wizards)"

"Good, it sounds great!" Harry stood from his seat, "but I'll have to skip supper, Mother Ginny is cooking up a phenomenal lasagne and I've got a meeting with the Minister of Magic. It's some rubbish about a, Ruby Serpent."

A shiver went through McGonagall's spine at the sound of: "_Ruby Serpent." _"I suggest you don't talk about such things within these walls Mr Potter . . ." the portrait of Albus Dumbledore stirred on the mantelpiece. "Best of luck Mr Potter; I assure you that Albus will be very safe here!" Harry smiled at Albus before disapparating with a crack.

"Well then Albus, that will be all, enjoy your stay,oh . . . and stay out of trouble!"

Albus stood, ready to leave and he would have left had he not heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore call out for him. Albus turned round to see the portrait of Dumbledore eagerly waiting for him with a broad grin, his beard, as usual disappeared from view at the bottom of the image. "Yes, Sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "it's nice to finally meet you Mr Potter,I trust you will do my name good! If you wouldn't mind I would briefly like to talk to you, in private," Dumbledore said giving McGonagall a pleasing look. McGonagall bowed her head as she walked out of the room.

"Quickly, come close!" Dumbledore whispered as he beconned Albus forward, Albus thought it best to do what he said and shuffled forward. "Listen carefully now and do exactly what I say. Thinks are wrong, I can't quite tell what it is yet as being a portrait greatly limits my use now in Hogwarts. I must tell you that tou must be careful; no one can be trusted; there is something wrong with McGonagall, when I talk to her there is something in her eyes that cannot be trusted, something that doesn't fit. I need your help, and as such a dangerous task cannot be done on your own I suggest Rose and Hugo help you too: I need you to find our what's going on. Find out what's happened to McGonagall, who's Petteptire and who is stealing the custard creams!"

"The custard creams?" Albus asked questioningly.

"As I have learned through many a years, even the slightest of things can give us a preece of the puzzle; and McGonagall gets incredibly angry if she isn't fed," grinned Dumbledore before once again turning gravely serious. "So will you take up the challenge?"

"I . . . ok then, Rose will help but I'm not too sure on Hugo, he's been avoiding us recently."

"Oh, I'm sure a bit of persuasion and forgiving it's needed in this for now I'm off, I believe The Grey Lady sings to the moonlight on the astronomy tower and I'm lucky enough to have a portrait there. Goodbye for now!" Albus smiled as he waved politely before disappearing of the canvas leaving a large empty space.

"_Hem, hem,_" McGonagall coughed as she entered the room, "I trust that that was an extremely important conversion you had, with Albus it always is, and when someone is left to leave the room that makes it even more important." McGonagall sat on her chair with her back very straight, Albus could see what Dumbledore meant about her eyes; they showed no emotion, but they glinted in a very worried and scared way, it was almost unnerving. "Anyway, I have a mound of lesson preparation to be getting on with; I will see you tomorrow Albus."

Albus gave McGonagall a concerned look before he edged out of the room, still keeping an eye on her. Once Albus left the room he found himself in a long corridor made of stone, behind him was a large motoinless gargoyle. As Albus studied it, the gargoyle leapt into life, turning towards him and smiling happily.

"Evening Mr Potter, I am greatly pleased to see you!"

"Mmm . . . hi, sorry it's just I've never spoken to a gargoyle before; I didn't even know they existed. Do you have a name?" Albus had never seen a gargoyle and didn't know whether to scream and run or take it to a tea party, but he decided to talk to it as it was only polite.

"I've never seen such politeness since your father; my name is Vivamus Luna."

"So your a girl?"

"Of course, if I were a boy I would have ripped off your head and played quidditch with it, girls are much more . . . mature."

"Anyway, I'd better be off, I want a good nights sleep. See you later!"

Albus made his way to the common room, being careful not to step on a jinxed step or take a moving staircase. Albus could here the Gryffindors before he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "_Draculum Vampirus!_" The Fat Lady smiled as she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"Woo!" the entire common room burst into a roar of cheering. The room was decorated with welcoming banners and posters of lions leaping into the air. The Gryffindors stood in a crowd cheering and applauding as Albus arrived, Albus was so surprised that he stumbled backwards into the arms of James.

"Evening brother!" James giggled as the crowd swamped Albus, lifting him into the air as they changed: "_Albus shall not, Albus shall not moved!_" Amongst the crowd, Albus caught the eyes of Rose, Jack, Robbie, (and surprised to see they weren't still snogging) Teddy and Victoire, even Arthur. There was also two identical twins, both with curly brown hair and blue dresses, waving _we love Potter _banners. Once the crowd had dispersed and celebrated otherwise, Albus confronted Rose about Dumbledore's task.

Rose was sitting with James, Teddy and Victoire sipping pumpkin juice and lemonade. "Rose, do you mind if I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure. Not got anything better to do," said Rose, tooking at Teddy and Victoire would where holding hands and staring each other passionately. Rose joined Albus in his bedroom, she sat opposite him and waited patiently.

"I've been given a mission, from Dumbledore. He thinks something's wrong and wants us, and Hugo, to find out what's going on. He's given me some things to look out for, but it's going to be dangerous and I need your help, will you help me?"

"Why Albus, why should we help him? He's just a portrait obsessed with Voldemort and danger! You' re supposed to be keeping out of trouble, both McGonagall and Uncle Harry told you that, why Albus?"

"Think about how he's helped us: he told dad how to defeat Voldemort and helped keep wizard kind how it is today, we can't just turn our backs on him. Please, will you help me?"

"Yes!" but the voice wasn't Rose's, it was Hugo's. Hugo stood in the doorway, "I'd like to say sorry for avoiding you and I'd like to help you," Hugo grinned hopefully.

Albus grinned, "yes, of course, and I'm sorry too for not giving you enough space. Rose?"

"Yes, of course I'll help you, thank you Hugo, it was hard to live without my little brother. So then, when will we start!"

_Did u like? Check out my author page and read the next chapter, questions will be answered!_


	13. Esther

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus, Hugo, Rose and Arthur sat at the back of the Herbology class paying little attention to how Longbottom milked the stone weed, carefully humming and stroking it. Albus found the processes extremely bizarre, and despite his upmost efforts could not find a way to describe the scene before him as Neville continued to extract a purple liquid out of the unmentionable parts of the stone weed; looking around, Albus wasn't the only own to share the same bamboozled expression as him.

"Right then class,"announced Neville, "go into pairs and label yourselves one and , collect a stone weed: twos are to get a collection beaker and extraction chamber. Once you have the equipment you may begin; any queries, refer to me at my , and remember to always wear gloves and goggles."

Rose and Hugo since Hugo had apologized and offered to help, he and his sister had become Albus it had become rather annoying, but he was glad to be able to spend some time with friends rather than family.

"Excuse me Albus, I wondered if I could go with you for this lesson; I think it'd be great to get to know each other!" Right as Albus was about to ask Arthur to be his partner, the girl with brown hair that he'd seen at the party tapped him on the back. Albus blushedat the sight of her, he'd never spoken to her before but already butterflies were gathering in his stomach; he quite fancied her.

"Um . . ."Albus stammered in speechlessness. "I, um . . .yes, sure." Albus held his hand, she shaked it awkwardly. "So . . .what's your name?"

"Esther Summers. Out was meant to be aster, the type of flower, but dad was a little tipsy when he wrote the birth certificate. And there with Arthur, that's my sister, Poppy." Esther blushed a shade of crimson as she brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'll be number one then, let's set up by Amelia and Jacob, actually, better not.I saw them_ snogging_ outside Flitwick's class, it was like Jacob was going to swallow , I'd better get the stone weed."

Arthur grinned at him, obviously he'd noticed there connection. Albus stuck his tongue at Arthur before collecting his extraction chamber and collection beaker from Longbottom. "Just a sec!"

Albus turned to Longbottom, "yes sir?"

"Drop the sir Potter, I was just wondering . . . Luna's like an aunt to you isn't she? I just wanted to ask you what she seems like when she's away from school? It's just . . . ah, doesn't matter! Just remind me to talk to your father at some point, it's adult business."

"You do know children hate it when adults use the phrase, _adult business_" Albus smirked.

"Back to your work Potter,"grinned Longbottom.

Albus grinned before heading back to Esther. "Well what was that about?"Esther asked.

"Oh, just . . . adult business," Esther shrugged before putting on her gloves with a brief snapping noise and balancing the goggles on her nose.

"Right then, I'll do the stroking, you do the humming and collect the milk; after twenty minutes we'll swap I go!" Esther tickled the weed like a masseuse relaxing it's weed began to sway and dance as if it were being charmed. "Go on Albus, do the humming!" Albus hummed to himself, still embarrassed in front of Esther. The weed continued to sway, then, oddly, it's mouth opened and vomited out purple liquid: it sprayed everywhere and covered Albus head to toe.

"Ha, ha!" Esther giggled as Albus stood, cemented to the spot, wiped the grotesquely smelling liquid off of himself.

"And that," said Rose as she giggled at Albus, "is why you connect the extraction chamber and collection beaker, silly!" Hugo also giggled before charming off the milk. "Here, let me help," Rose gave Esther a welcoming smile before placing the end of the extraction chamber in the open mouth of the weed, then dangled the other end over the collection beakerand continued to milk the weed with Hugo.

The lesson continued with fewer dramas: Arthur kept up with his usual clumsiness; tripping over Poppy's shoe and getting his head stuck the stone weeds mouth.

After Longbottom's lesson, Albus and his classmates headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Unfortunately, this was one of the few lessons (including DADA and transfiguration) that involved working with the Slytherin's, and Scorpius and his cronies took it as an advantage by covering them with Hagrid's pumpkins.

"Ha, ha, ha Potter, once again the Malfoys humiliate you!" Scorpius smirked.

To Albus's surprise, Rose pushed past him, pointing her wands at Scorpius before screaming, "_furnunculus_!"

Immediately, boils sprouted over Scorpius's face. The boils kept growing until they were the size of the face of a watch: red, yellow and revolting.

"We'll get you half blood!" Capricorn cried as he whipped his wand out of his belt, "_stupefy_!" The ball of red light flew towards Rose, her heart beating in fear.

"_Protego_!" Esther jumped in front of Rose, casting a blue shield before here, dissolving the spell as it hit the shield. Capricorn, Scorpius and Milligan edged into the Forbidden Forest to join Lovegood's lesson.

"Thank you so much!" Rose cried as she hugged Esther.

"It's ok, you should show to bullies what you're made of," said Esther, catching a grin from Albus.

The Gryfindors joined the lesson, today, Luna introduced the class to a cousin of the Horse Fairies, the Brazilian Pixies. The pixies were small, orange and had wild green the horse fairies, the pixies had not wings, instead they ran around creating havoc, faster than anything Albus had ever seen before.

"Good morning class! But bad morning of you're in Slytherin, Salazar was a bit of a bum if you ask me, after Voldemort I don't sere why McGonagall lets them in school," Luna chimed, ignoring the stern glare of Scorpius. "Today, you will be cataloguing, sketching and grooming pixies. You will be doing this in your sketchbooks, the instructions have been written in your textbooks on page twenty can do this in groups or on your own, take three pixies take care with the pixies as they are very proud creatures; oh, and they're taking part in a morris dancing contest this Friday. Off you go!"

Before he knew it, Albus was paired with Arthur and Hugo; Rose was with Esther. Albus unpacked his bag on one of the pink snorthack shaped tables (obviously they had been designed by Luna.) Arthur, Hugo and Albus then picked a pixie each. The pixies were gathered in an oval, the pixies didn't take kindly to being picked up and handled; they shouted in Jamaican accents and squeezed fingers until they turned black and blue.

"Oh, come on man! Let me down, we go get some yam and rum yeah?" Albus's pixie complained as he hung onto his ear kicking and crying.

"Just sit down and be sensible!" said Albus, screwing the pixie down into the table. Albus then took a pencil out of h hours bag and began to sketch the pixie, which was very difficult taking in mind that he protested at complained. "Ok then, can I ask you some questions? I know it may be uneasy for you but it's just for work."

"Go on then man, wha' you wanna know 'bout then?" said the pixie as he whittled a twig into a chair.

"Let's see . . ."said Albus, looking at the wrinkled pages of his textbook. "Are you male, female or . . . what's a supernimbotarition?"

"It when we thin' we are ghosts that can live, breath 'n talk,"said the pixie proudly.

"Ok? I'll put you down as male."

"No, I'm supernimbotarition!"

"Right?" Albus left his answer as it was, then, after much arguing, Albus measure the pixie and recorded it's height. "What's your name?"

"Fatty Antonio."

"Oh, I thought it'd be more on the lines of _Big Annoyance_." Fatty Antonio gave Albus a stern glare. "What? All you've ever done since I got you is moan and fidget, if I wanted I could hand you into Lovegood for being a distraction to my education!" And with that, Fatty Antonio vanished and appeared in the oval within seconds where he flirted to Poppy Summers.

Albus collected another pixie, then another as he continued his research; finally he wrote his summary at the bottom of the page in scruffy writing._After my research, it it's clear that male pixies are annoying, moody and as loud as toddlers, and there beliefs and customs are a load of pixie poo._ Lovegood was not impressed.

_Thanks for reading, I hope you' re enjoying the story._


	14. Down the Blackened Corridor

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The thirtieth of November dawned on Hogwarts. Albus (with Hugo, Rose, Arthur, Esther and Poppy) sat in the Great Hall; after filling themselves with roast beef, yorkshire puddings and buttered potatoes Albus had thought it to be the best time to discuss Dumbledore's had taken Albus a while to drag Hugo away from the apple pie and custard, but finally, Albus had gathered those whom he trusted the most. Luckily the teachers were to immersed in plum crumble to notice what was going on, especially Hagrid who's beard was stained with bright yellow custard (but Albus didn't mind much about Hagrid knowing, in fact, he quite liked Hagrid).

"As I've so far only told Hugo and Rose I thought I'd better full you in,"Esther raised an eyebrow in confusion. "When I got back from hospital, Dumbledore talked to said that McGonagall wasn't how she used to be, and that nothing quite seems then told me to find out what was wrong and that I'd need your I guess the first thing to ask is: will you help?"

"Yes!"everyone replied strongly. "You know me Al,"said Arthur,"I never miss excitement!"

"Good, that's really good! It's good to have friends to rely on and the more the better who it comes to a stake out."

"A stake out?" said Poppy, questioningly.

"Well, how else do you think we're going to find out what's going on? I think, we need to split into groups of . . ." Albus counted the group," . . .two. Then we each take a department based on who we think would be worth while investigating. We will also need to keep in contact in case we find something out our if someone's in trouble." Everyone seemed to be agreeing with Albus so far; Rose was so fascinated by the plan it seemed as if she was being hypnotised by a master hypnotist. "Rose and Hugo, I think you should go to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Petteptire is definitely not who he seems to and Poppy, you take Potions, if anyone is using a Polyjuice Potion they'll need to go there for ingredients.I'll take Transfiguration with Arthur,McGonagall definitely needs to be watched."

"But how are we going to communicate: you said so yourself that out was key?"said Esther.

", I went to the library, knowing that this mission was starting soon, and I found an interesting book on wizard communication; to be honest it was complete I decided to write a letter to mum; she said that when she was a fifth year, she was involved with an illegal group that practised self defence. She said that it was called Dumbledore's Army and that the members contacted each other with enchanted burn when a meeting was announced and writing appeared where the date usually was, I've got some here that we could use!"

"Brilliant Rose!" gleamed Albus.

"So when do we do it?"Arthur enquired.

"Tonight, we need to find out fast so we can report to Dumbledore."

"I've got the coins if you need them now?"said Rose as she rummaged noisily through her bag.

"Yeah sure, show us how you use them,"said Albus.

Rose pulled six coins out of her bag: they looked as usual as the normal galleon, but the serial number of the goblin that minted it was missing, instead was the word HARAPE, which obviously had been put on by Hermione. "When you have something to say, hold it in the palm of your hand, whisper ' I solemnly swear to be bad' then think of the message you wish to say. Then, the coin will burn and the message will appear where the goblin serial number usually is, but because of this, try and keep the message short."

Albus took his coin, he tossed it in his hand several times before closing his eyes and whispered, " I solemnly swear to be bad". Suddenly, Arthur cursed as he dropped his coin; he then flipped it to read the message:_ farts._ Arthur laughed. "So then,"said Albus,"we'll meet in the common room at ten thirty, in pyjamas! That way, if we get caught we can act as if we're sleep walking; as our parents s served greatly in the Battle of Hogwarts we should be trusted by most teachers; if we bump into Petteptire we'll have to litre through our teeth. Must people will be in bed at ten thirty so we should be , Esther and Poppy can use my invisibility cloak." Esther blushed and smiled at Albus.

"See you later then,"said Hugo as he headed towards the Herbology Department to hand in homework. Rose, Esther and Poppy headed to the toilets (Albus never understood why girls went in groups) she he and Arthur continued there mission to decrease the population of custard and assorted pies and crumbles.

####

Half ten dawned. Albus woke to the sound of his bizarre alarm clock, he wiped the tiredness out of his eyes then slipped into a pair of warm, comforting slippers: how he wished he was still in bed. Albus stumble over to Arthur's bed, he then punched Arthur hard in the upper arm and pulled his ear. _Waaaaaahhhhh_! Arthur wailed as he sat up in pain, causing some Gryfindors to stir. _Shh_, Albus put his hand over Arthur's mouth to stop anyone waking. After realising what was going on, Arthur pulled on his dressing gown and followed Albus. Hugo was easier to wake, as soon as Albus's shadow cast over his he woke like a slayer provoked vampire. Quickly and with glaring eyes. Albus, quietly, sneaked across the landing, past the Girl's bedroom and toilets. Suddenly, a sharp blade of light grew across the landing: Albus, Hugo and Arthur froze in fear as they watched the Girl's bedroom open in anticipation. Poppy, clearly recognised by her similarity to Esther but with a scar across her cheek, poked her head around the door.

"Oh . . . hi Al!" chirped Poppy, giving him a heart warming smile. "Girls, it's clear; just Al and the others," she whispered to the mass of shadows behind the door. The door widened and Esther and Rose appeared. Albus was relieved.

"Right then, should we head down: but first I just need to confirm where everyone's being positioned,"whispered Albus.

"Sure,"Rose replied,"we'll do it at the desk in the Common Room." The group stayed tightly together, scared to even make the smallest of noises.

"I thought you were up to something,"a voice echoed from out of the darkness of the Common Room, it was sharp and it was demanding: it rattled through Albus's head making his skin crawl as if out wanted to leap off him to crawl away and hide. A shadow in darkness shifted, Albus could feel the right squeeze of Esther's hand on his arm, she too was scared. The darkness became a shadow, and the shadow became a figure, and the figure became . . .

"James?" James stood, tired and pale, in the darkness.

James looked at Albus blankly, "I thought we agreed to keep out of trouble, did we not?"

Albus blushed: he could take one of Harry's talks about tidying rooms, washing dishes our eating breakfast, but James was a whole different problem. Albus could never get away from his demonic glare and sense of authority. "Yes we did, but this isn't getting into trouble, it's a mission from Dumbledore . . ."

"And do you expect me to believe that! Hugo and Rose, you're just as bad as Al, sneaking out at night! Sneaking around will cost Gryffindor twenty house points each and I don't wasn't your names on it!"

"For goodness sake! We've been chosen to do something for Dumbledore and nothing you can say will stop us from doing it!"

James's eyes glared, the look that chilled Albus's spine. "Oh, really . . ." James raised his wand, "_impedimenta_!" Albus, thinking quickly picked up a silver goblet that sat next to him; holding it up, the spell rebounded. The light bounded off the goblet, onto the mirror, shattered the chandelier, ricocheted off the table before hitting Esther in the stomach. Esther was immobilised: she did not blink, her hair did not move and her shocked expression was strained to her face like a frozen lake.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" James dropped his wand and his glaring expression was replaced by a look of pure regret, sorrow and guilt.

"That was your fault, if you'd kept your noise out of our business!" Albus fumed. James, turned to Albus, then to Esther before he picked up his wand and left the room. "Right them, we've still been given a task and despite what's happened I still think we need to continue with our plans. Hugo, if you would could you stay here and try and reverse what happened, if Esther's then up to it, you can take to invisibility cloak from my bag and go to Potion's. Meanwhile, me and Arthur will go to Transfiguration, Poppy and Rose, you should go to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Poppy, like her identical sister, was paralysed to the spot. A solemn tear dripped down her cheek. "Don't worry Poppy," Hugo sympathised, "you can trust me, I'm good with 'll be fine once I've found the right spell!"

Poppy gave Hugo an unsure smile, but nevertheless, she took her wand out of her pocket and joined Rose.

"Good luck Hugo, remember if you see anything or there's any improvement on Esther, use the galleons. Remember, the teachers will still be wondering the castle so say low and watch or for each we go then?"

Hands shaking, Albus opened the Common Room door and stepped out into the darkened labyrinth of the school. Albus lighted his wand as he looked across the moving staircases, gothic portraits and large thick doors. "Right, Arthur, you're with me!" Albus whispered as Rose and Poppy headed east down a particularly gloomy archway. Albus, sweat dripping off his forehead, crept down to stairs, caring not to step on a cursed step. Every step he took had the weight and pressure of an elephant and the weight of the air was even more so.

With a slight echoed, _clop_, Albus and Arthur left the staircase and headed down the west wing. Portraits of legendary heros and inspiring medics were hung along the corridor, but of cause, they were all asleep: there snores rung through the corridor and disguised there footsteps. Albus and Arthur hid behind a corner; Arthur looked around the corner to check for teachers, having concluded that none were there, they continued further towards the Transfiguration. Turning a corridor, Albus and Arthur appeared at McGonagall's office, there Arthur knelt as he took his position. "Good luck!"Albus whispered, he then brightened his wand and took his place further down the corridor: he could only see the slightest outline of Arthur.

Suddenly,a sharp pain burned in Albus's pocket. Once the heat had cooled, Albus took the charmed galleon out of his pocket and read the message: _Me and Poppy safe, good luck. Rose x. _Albus knew that such news was good, but the girl's success just mounted the pressure and thickened the atmosphere. Albus had a feeling that the night would last longer than expected.

_Are you enjoying? You must read the next chapter as some interesting things are found and the storyline begins to unravel!_


	15. A Midnight Snack

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The corridor remained eerily silent. The only sounds were the heavy and anxious breathing of Arthur and Albus and maybe even the muffled snores of sleeping portraits. Albus was more anxious than before and was gravely regretting his choice to watch the corridors. At night, the corridors were much more sinister and unpleasant than they usually did, especially when the only person you can see barely had a recognisable outline. Albus craved to be back in bed, to be dancing in a beautiful first as the woes and miseries of the world passed over him: but instead, he was scared, anxious, and knew that any of his friend's troubles were his fault and his alone. But from his parents, Albus knew better to blame himself for things that weren't his fault and that crying in corners helped nothing. Albus knew to remain strong, and Albus knew that the impossible task before him was very possible and all he needed was patience and self belief. He knew what had to be done as he wiped a tear from his eye and waited quietly in the darkness.

"Hey, Al," Arthur shuffled closer to Albus, extending out a small brown paper bag. "Want one?" Arthur shook the bag in Albus's face. Albus gave Arthur a questioning look, then he opened the bag and peered inside. Inside the bag were small spheres: the spheres were multicoloured with bright shades of pinks, violets, green and orange.

"What are they?" Albus whispered, still giving them an odd look.

"They're sweets: all different flavours with a fizzy scenter, and by different flavours, I really do mean different," Arthur laughed, "merry Christmas mate!". Albus looked at his watch, one minute past midnight, the first of December. Albus raised his eyebrow, then plunged his hand into the bag and took out a sweet. He observed it carefully before placing it in his mouth. The sweet tasted . . . like seaweed, and boiled liver with frogs legs.

"Ugh!" Albus spat out the sweet; some fragments broke off, the others bounced along the floor with a bang. Albus and Arthur covered their mouths, realising how much noise they'd made.

"Sorry!" whispered Arthur as he crawled back to his position. Albus nodded in an _it's ok _sort of way.

Suddenly Albus's pocket burned: the galleon. Albus took the galleon out his pocket: _Esther's out of the paralysis, coming to our department now:-) Hugo_. Albus smiled, it was going well so far. Then, out of the distance, Albus heard the voices of the teachers.

"Good news staff!" McGonagall said, she couldn't be seen but her voice was very distinct and noticable. "I've baked a new batch of custard creams; they're in my _secret place _right now waiting to be iced, these babies won't be eaten by anyone but me! Oh, and Mr Potter has persuaded the Minister to keep the Ruby Serpent here whilst the finishing touches are put to the Austfergan's Gateway. It's got amazing protection sequences, and I thought magic couldn't get any more interesting! Right then, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning!"

Albus could see shadows of the staff moving several floors up: he could clearly see the short Flitwick, the large stomach and moustache of Slughorn, McGonagall's pointed hat and the skinny, twisted features of Petteptire. "May I have a word, Mistress?" Petteptire spoke in his old dilapidated voice. Flitwick's and Slughorn's shadows continued down the corridors; the shadows of Petteptire and McGonagall stayed behind before walking off in the opposite direction. Albus looked back at Arthur, he too seemed curious about what was happening several floors above.

Suddenly, a shaft of light grew from the end of the corridor as a door opened. Albus crawled towards Arthur, keeping his eye on the door. A short figure, with a curled moustache, blowing cloak and glasses moved out of the door and down the corridor; it walked slowly across the department before stopping just outside McGonagall's classroom. Flitwick stood outside the classroom with the tip of his wand pointed at the lock. "_Alohomora_!" the door swung open with a click; Flitwick smiled as he entered, checking his back to make sure he was not being watched.

"What?" Arthur whispered, he was clearly as confused as Albus. Albus wanted to stand and watch what was happening in the classroom, but he knew Flitwick would hear the floor boards creak and then he would be in big trouble. Albus and Arthur waited in anticipation for several moments, all that could be heard was the opening of drawers and the rustling of paper before a large sigh of relief. Flitwick staggered out of the classroom with his mouth and hands full to the brim with custard creams. McGonagall's custard creams! Flitwick took hand fulls biscuits and stuffed then into his mouth, crumbs fell to the floor everywhere. Then he staggered down the corridor leaving a trail of biscuits as he went.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen!" Arthur laughed before realising they were still in a dodgy situation and being quiet.

Once again, Albus's pocket burned. Albus took out the galleon and read:_ Won't guess what we just saw! Meet me and Esther back in the common room _. Albus looked at Arthur, they both knew it was time to leave.

#####

When Albus and Arthur returned to the Common Room, Esther, Hugo,Rose and Poppy were already sat and waiting. "So then," Albus started, "what was it that you saw?"

Hugo stood from his seat, eagerly watched by everyone else. "Well, it was while I was looking after Esther:

I was looking through a book I'd found that some seven years left. It was just when I'd come across the counter curse when I heard a women screaming, so I quickly applied the spell and Esther was able to move. Once I'd got her a drink we went outside and followed the noise. We followed the screaming till we got to the Divination classrooms. The screaming stopped but we saw two shadows one leading to Transfiguration, one to McGonagall office; as you were at Transfiguration we went to the office. It was when we got there that we saw a figure. The figure turned the office scarlett, then he whispered hundreds of incantations and the room tore opened. The room didn't actually tear, but it was like thin air ripped apart and . . . the Ruby Serpent appeared. Me and Esther were surprised because it wasn't really a red snake, it was more like a key made of ruby that looks like a snake: I suppose that title should have given it away. But what really surprised us was that the figure stole it and then we were even more surprised when we saw who it was . . . Flitwick!"

Albus's jaw dropped. He wouldn't be surprised by the biscuit stealing, but stealing an important artefact from under McGonagall's nose? Whatever Hugo and Esther saw, Albus couldn't believe it. "That's impossible! First, Flitwick wouldn't do something like that: second, we were with him whilst it happened; he was eating McGonagall's custard creams!"Albus noticed Rose, she looked scared and uncomfortable, but he thought it best not to mention it. "You sent the message just as Flitwick left, at the office and in Transfiguration; it would be impossible for him to be in the same place in the same time, and there are no more time turners for him to use. It all comes down to one thing: someone was disguised as Flitwick; one Flitwick was stealing an expensive artefact,the other, having an innocent midnight snack. So which one's which?"

Suddenly, a layer of anxiety hung over the room. Everyone knew that something evil; something unknown, was in Hogwarts, and nothing was going to be the same. The clock chimed one o'clock. "Happy Christmas." Esther said solemnly.

Hugo raised his wand,"_avis_!"A yellow bird burst out the tip of his wand. It floated in the air before fluttering on to the centre table, singing on it's way. It's song was beautiful. It was like a symphony of violins and flutes; it cheered Albus's soul; it made him appreciate how lucky he was to have friends. Friends that were loyal, honest and prepared to get in serious trouble (even if it did mean staying up till one o'clock in the morning). Albus was lucky, even if the world collapsed around him and threw him into the cold, he would still have a family and he would still have friends. But even so . . .

Things were about to change.

_Thank you once again for reading! Merry Christmas, but keep reading as there are two more chapters before the new year. "Arrest"will be released on Wednesday and"The Final Trial"on Christmas Day. _


	16. Arrest

_I do not own Harry Potter._

McGonagall stood firmly at the front of the Great Hall. On the morning of December the second, the aurors had been alerted that the Ruby Serpent had been stolen: two of then (Aberforth Dumbledore and Percy Weasley) had arrived at Hogwarts and also accompanied the Headmistress in the Great Hall. The hall was full of pupils, every single one. Several rows behind, Albus could see his brother James and his third year friends; Rose, Hugo and the others were on the same row as Albus: they all looked anxious and guilty. Rose looked so guilty she was bitting at her lips and Esther was fiddling with her hands; doing anything to stop her looking up at the teachers.

Albus didn't know for sure what the meeting was going to be about, but he was almost sure it would have something to do with the Ruby Serpent. He was sure any more guilt and anxiety would cause his chest to exploded and steam to flow out his ears (but even for wizards that was unusual).

McGonagall took a deep breath to prepare herself before she began. "It came to my attention at ten minutes past twelve last night that a certain expensive item was stolen from underneath my nose. As the item in question was heavily guarded by magic I doubt that a pupil was responsible for such a dastardly and despicable crime, however, if anyone did see a single suspicious event yesterday or even this morning, I advise you talk to me or an auror as soon as possible. Please note, holding back information can also be treated as a crime, but if you do come forth, you will be questioned but not necessarily be taken as innocent or will be available all day so come forth whenever it is best! Now, I believe Dumbledore would like to have a word with you . . ."

McGonagall stepped back and welcome Aberforth to the front. Albus had never met or seen Aberforth in person, but being the Minister (Kingsley Shacklebolt's) deputy and secretary, he was often in the Prophet. Albus, although he didn't think much of politics, thought Dumbledore and Kingsley were good ministers: the Prophet was always fairly written, there was always plenty of money and the prospect of a wizarding war seemed unlikely (even if the South American tribes did seem more aggressive than usual). Aberforth had a warming appearance, his long beard and grey eyes made him look extremely like his brother, Albus. Taking his wand out of his robe pocket, he moved some strands of wispy grey hair out of his face and coughed.

"_Flagrate_!" a fiery trail followed Aberforth's wand as he wrote in the air, "loyalty! Loyalty in this day and age is essential: we are in the middle of a wizarding revolution. Dark forces are at bay, your ministry is stronger and fairer than it has ever been an magically discoveries are being made everyday. The Ruby Serpent is part if this centuries biggest movement in magic, and now that it has been stolen we know that a traitor is among us. A traitor that cares not for your safety, not for your education and not for the future of or kind. We, now more than ever, need your loyalty; to have the bravery to help us help you by stamping out the disloyal between us. I thank you for your time this morning and I hope you can help us."

Aberforth smiled as the school applauded the speech. Hugo gave Albus a scared look that translated as, _what do we do? _Albus didn't know what to do, he didn't have the faintest whether tell and risk Flitwick's imprisonment, or lie and risk his own imprisonment. Everything just seemed so different and insecure, Albus didn't know whether to run and hide from the world any more: he was out of his depth.

#####

Arthur, like usual was filing his face with fat sausages and spilling beans down his chin. Breakfast had came later than usual because of the meeting, and now the atmosphere was heavy and unpleasant like an elephant with diarrhea. It was guaranteed that all the whispered conversations would be about the theft, and with every event, there would be unrealistic tales that spread like wild fire. Esther and Poppy were sat down the other end of the table,cautiously slurping at orange juice cartons and sucking on wobbling spoons of crunchy pumpkin cornflakes.

"Hey, Rose!" Albus whispered across the table.

Rose looked up from her edition of the Prophet, "yes?"

Albus checked it back to make sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation. "What do we do? I know Flitwick isn't guilty but if we don't tell anyone what happened, all of us will be in big trouble!"

"I don't know Al. We'll hold a meeting in the Common Room at lunch to decide what to do," Rose took the galleon out of her pocket and sent the message. Briefly, Albus's pocket burned but he tried not to react so as not to cause scene. "What's our first lesson?"

"Oh, it's Charms," Albus stuttered as he observed his timetable, "do you think we should tell Flitwick what we saw during the lesson?"

"No!" Rose firmly stated, " we haven't decided what to do about the situation yet, persides, it's probably best not to bring it up during a lesson, people will notice something's up them start asking awkward questions; and if he's been possessed or gone bad we don't know whether we can trust him. As we said, we'll discuss it at the meeting." Rose finished off reading the Prophet before setting aside her toast and leaving the room. Albus borrowed the Prophet just before Rose left and began to read it:

A large image of the Ruby Serpent dominated the cover page with a bold title reading, _**How the "Serpent" slithered out of the ministries cage! **_Albus read on down the page:

_At approximately ten minutes past twelve on the morning of December the second, the Ruby Serpent was stolen under Professor M. McGonagall's nose in her own office. Aurors were flown into Hogwarts that very morning to unravel the mystery, so far there have been no updates, however, they will be staying in Hogwarts till the evening of today to interview witnesses and uncover clues to cracking the case. _

_The Ruby Serpent was forged from pure Himalayan ruby in earlier than 1000 AD by world know witch, Miss Understood. The most knowledgeable wizards of the century were using the ruby as a key to their newest invention, Austfergan's Gateway. The Gateway's powers and purpose are being tightly held secrets that only the inventors are aware of. Austfergan's Gateway was due to be revealed to the public early next year, but without the key it will be almost impossible to do so. _

_The minister, K. Shacklebolt, has thought it unlikely that the thief had the intention of using the Gateway for themselves, but perhaps as something the builders of the Gateway have not seen. There will be regular updates of the story on our radio channel, Magic 598.001._

Albus flicked through the paper for anymore interesting reports: all he could find was Mistress Brattle's cures for the common cold and _The Weird Sister_'s top five hits. He dumped the paper in his bowl of MagicO's and left for Charms.

#####

The Gryfindors and Hufflepuff's were assembled outside Flitwick's classroom. Like at breakfast, everyone was eagerly talking about the theft; even staff that passed by were talking about it (but with folders in front of their faces so no one could tell what they were saying: Albus found it quite rude). Eventually, the classroom door opened and Flitwick appeared; he looked more stressed than usual, but Albus thought, _I suppose he would though, he was awake at that time and probably feels guilty_. Flitwick led the class into the room: like usual, Albus sat between Hugo and Arthur and unpacked his books.

"Morning class!" beamed Flitwick, once again he was at the front stood on a pile of books so he could be seen from the back. The class replied in less enthusiasm, but Flitwick continued nevertheless. "In todays lesson, I shall be revealing to you the humble delights of the locking and unlocking doors. It's an easy spell that can help in tricky situations, and once it's learned we can do some fun little festive charms as we break up next week in time for Christmas! Ok class, wands and text books out. Now, for five minutes, read the first two paragraphs on page thirty nine then put your wand up so I know you've finished. Begin!"

Immediately, the class buried themselves in page thirty nine, even Arthur, and he didn't usually pay attention to what was said. Albus, deciding that he didn't wasn't to be the odd one out, stuck his nose between the pages and read:

_Locking and unlocking doors is a basic but useful charm for magical beginners. If the charm is used correctly, you shall be able to lock doors, gates etc beyond muggle powers: the door to non magical peoples will be impossible to open. However, to wizards and witches, with the counter charm it is easily reopened._

_The locking charm, colloportus, must be said firmly, just like the counter charm for unlocking: alohomora. The teacher/instructor will now demonstrated the correct way to cast the charm._

Albus looked up from the book; most wands were up, so he put his up so as not to look like a slow reader (not that he thought anything was wrong with being a slow reader, he just prided himself on his English skills). Once every class member had their wands in the air, Flitwick began the demonstration. "Now then, like the other charms we've been learning this year, all that is required is the simply swish and flick: just so I know you've remembered we'll try again, ssswwwish and fffllliiick!" The class swish and flick their wands happily in time with the teacher. "Good class! Now then, at the end of the flick you should have the tip of your wand pointed at either the lock or handle of the door;tippy must say the incantation clearly whilst doing so. The incantation can be found in the index of your books. Now then, I will give each of you a safe to work on, once tm you've received your safe you may begin." With a swish and flick of his wand, stacks of safes hovered through the air as they traveled around the room and handed themselves out.

Albus received his safe as it dropped with a bang on top of his textbooks. On his right, Arthur somehow found himself melting the lock and sending sparks everywhere, Albus laughed at his epic fail, Arthur laughed too. Hugo, on the other hand, had successfully opened and closed the safe several times and was now transforming it into goblets and mice. Albus swished and flicked his wand, "_alohomora_!" The lock wobbled slightly but wouldn't open; Albus tried again,"_alohomora_!" The lock gave a click and opened, Albus looked inside the safe; as he had expected there was nothing inside be he thought it would be best to check in case.

Albus then decided to try and lock the safe, "_collo . . ._" Before he could even finish the incantation, the doors to the classroom were blown off their hinges and across the room in a ball off fire: the class screamed an ducked under their desks, Flitwick wobbled and full off the pile off books. "What the hell was that?" Poppy screamed from the other side of the room. Albus cautiously poked his head out from above the desk to see what was happening.

McGonagall, Aberforth, Slughorn and a gang of aurors were stood in the burning doorway. "Filius Flitwick!" Aberforth boomed, "at the scene of the crime a sample of your hair and a fingerprint were discovered. You may not be happy with this but I am afraid we are making an official arrest . . ."

"What?" Flitwick wobbled to his feet, "but I didn't do it, I swear! At the time I was otherwise engaged!"

"That may be so," Aberforth stated, "but I have been instructed under ministry regulation that I must make this arrest. You can came with us as healthy as you are, our we carry you kicking and screaming!"

"I shall not be going to Azkaban tonight!" Aberforth grunted then raised his want threateningly.

"Stop right there!" Slughorn through himself in front of Dumbledore's wand, "Flitwick is loyal to our school Dumbledore, I do insist you back down!"

"_Incarcerous_!" ropes and chains leapt out of Aberforth's wand and wrapped around Slughorn's arms and legs, knocking him to the floor. McGonagall rushed to Slughorn's aid. "Impedimenta!" Aberforth cried, stopping McGonagall in her tracks and freezing her to the spot. The class gasped.

"How very dare you!" Flitwick shouted, "that was horrible of you! The real monster is yourself; betraying your friends!"

Aberforth, in rage, shot a ball of purple flames out of his wand: diving out of the way, the flames missed Flitwick and exploded, smashing the window into shards. The class screamed and ran to safety.

"_Confringo_!" Flitwick pointed his wand at the large glass chandelier that hung above Aberforth: the rope burned, letting the chandelier drop to the floor.

Aberforth and the aurors raised their wands to the rapidly falling chandelier, "_protego_!" A large dome of magic was spread across the room, the chandelier hit the dome and smashed into shards. Flitwick jumped to his feet and ran to the far doors, but before he could reach them, Aberforth aimed and fired:

"_Decipula_!" Bars formed around Flitwick; they twisted and they joined until they formed the perfect prison around him. Flitwick was trapped.

"At last," Aberforth sneered, "you're caught. Enjoy your time in Azkaban."

With a flick of his wand, Aberforth, the aurors and Flitwick disapparated. McGonagall fell to the floor as she became unstuck and the ropes melted into thin air, releasing Slughorn. Albus looked over at Esther, she, like him, was devastated. If only Albus had told Aberforth what he'd seen. If only he'd tried to help. Then Flitwick wouldn't be in Azkaban, the classroom would be destroyed and everything would be slightly more normal. If only things had been different.

_Wow! Flitwick's in Azkaban, but on Christmas Day things could all change as it's his trail. Will Albus and his friends tell the truth, will Christmas run smoothly and will Flitwick be charged as guilty? Keep reading!:-) _


	17. The Final Trial

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus spent Christmas at house on Grimmauld Lane with most of the Weasley's, as usual. Granny Molly was preparing her delicious cranberry sauce whilst oven cooking the goose and frying the pigs in blankets. Uncle George was turning Hugo red with "fever fudge", Rose and James were reading classic Christmas books and Grandad Arthur, Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Harry and Ginny were having a long but interesting talk about their old school antics. Albus's younger sister, Lily, was drifting through the valid activities: one moment she was reading "Wizardy Warlock's Bauble Quest"over Rose's shoulder; then she was being sent away by Ginny for disrupting the conversation. Even Percy was there, stealing mince pies and discussing the ministries current state of affairs with thin air. Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur and Victoire were in shell cottage with Ted: surprise, surprise.

As Albus had nothing better to do than duel in his own misery, he decided his mother would appreciate him looking after Lily. "Hey, Lily. Come over here!" Lily skipped to Albus (she liked to skip) flicking her bright red hair as she went.

"Yes Albus?"

"Do you want to see one of my magic tricks?" Over Christmas, the ministry had decided to lower the rules about underage magic, so now, Albus could perform any legal spell as long as he studied magic and was accompanied by a "responsible" adult. So in Albus's mind, anyone as long as they hadn't drunk over six units of butterbeer. Lily smiled and knelt up in anticipation. Albus rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small maroon bottle cap. "Mr Bottlecap doesn't like being a bottle cap . . ."

"Oh come on," Lily crossed her arms and grunted, " I know I'm not Hogwarts yet, but don't treat me like a baby; I'm nine and three quarters! Continue with the trick cos I do like your magic, but no Miss Muffinface or Felicity Fairy."

"Alright, keep your hair on! Lets see, Lily Potter wasn't happy with being a potato," Albus began, Lily didn't look happy, "so she decided that she'd rather be a frog." Albus flicked and swished his wand, turning a nearby potato into a frog; that is if you can count a frog as a five legged purple amphibian.

Rose giggled, "well that turned out well: not!"

"Just you wait: people will be paying you not to touch your wand!"

"Exactly, because my spells are so amazing and precise you'll be dead before you can say, _apple crumble."_

"Apple crumble?"

"Exactly! And nanny's making some for dessert; I can't wait!" cried Lily. "Anyway, continue."

Albus gave a long sigh and continued, "the frog was upset because he couldn't see Nanny Weasley's apple crumble, so," once again Albus whispered the incantation as he flicked and swished, sending the frog high into the air. The frog leapt through the air towards the kitchen, where it hovered over the pots and pans as if it were trying to find food.

"Ok, now that was good!" Rose gasped.

"Dinner everyone! Come round, come round!" Granny Weasley cheered as she pulled a large golden goose out of the oven. The table was covered with a long silver cloth. On to were silver plates and bowls full of sprouts, parsnips, potatoes, yorkshire puddings and a railway train carrying gravy and cranberry sauce. The family took their places at the table, and immediately began tucking in.

"Mmm, delicious Molly!" Grandad Weasley said as he forced a slice of gravied turkey into his mouth.

"Yeah, it's great!" James added with a smile.

"Oh, stop talking and start eating!" Molly laughed as she too sat down at the table and began feasting on the sprouts and sausages. Just as Molly began to eat, Pigwidgeon, the small (and stupid) tawny owl flew in through the open window; it's flapping wings knocking over Christmas cards and decorations as it went, before it hit into the dinner table and fell with a bang onto the ground.

Percy rested his knife and fork carefully on his table, then plucked the worn white envelope out of Pigwidgeon's beak. "It's from the ministry," Percy whispered solemnly, as he opened the letter and read:

"_Later this evening Professor Flitwick of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was sent to the department of mysteries for the trial of the Ruby Serpent's theft. His trial will begin in ten minutes, thought you might want to know,_

_Kingsley_."

Albus looked at Rose and Hugo: they knew they should be at the trial to at least try to save Christmas for Flitwick.

James rose from his chair. "Dad; Uncle, I think Rose, Hugo and Al need to tell you something." All eyes turned to Albus, Rose and Hugo as the cheery atmosphere burnt and evaporated. For a moment no one spoke, but just waited for an answer.

It was Hugo who first spoke, he too stood from his seat and stated firmly: "Dad, we need to get to the ministry; don't ask why we don't have the time, we just need you to get us there before the trial ends."

Ron looked at Hermione in a sort of, _here we go then_, before he and Harry stood from the table and headed towards the chimney with Rose, Hugo and Albus following. "Right them," Uncle Ron began, "the fastest way there is by the flu network." Harry knelt by the chimney and searched through a small emerald box.

"Mmm, we've only got enough for three," Harry said as he searched through the green powder in the box.

"Ok then, I'll go with Hugo and Al through the network, you and Rose should apparate; then we will arrive at the same time. Go straight to the trial room." Ron turned to Grandad Weasley, "what room is it?"

"DM4," Arthur replied.

"Good then," said Harry, "see you there." Harry took Rose's hand then twisted into nothingness as he disappeared.

"Right then boys, you know the call!" Ron cheered.

Hugo stepped forward and took a handful of green powder; then he crouched down in the chimney. "Ministry of Magic!" Hugo cried as he threw the handful of powder into the chimney and was burned into nothing by the snapping green flames.

"You next." Said Ron, pointing to Albus.

Albus, nervously, staggered forward. Albus had travelled on the flu network before, but that was when he was six; so he couldn't remember it that much. Nevertheless, Albus stepped into the chimney and threw the green powder in his fist onto the floor with a cry of, "Ministry of Magic!" A hoard of emerald flames licked at Albus's legs; they twisted and entwined around him before it pulled sharply out of the chimney. The flames followed him as he spiralled into darkness, going faster, and faster, and faster. The, Albus fell to his knees on the cold, hard floor of the Ministry of Magic Atrium; behind him the flames lingered before receding back into the large stone fireplace.

The Ministry was crowded with official looking workers, excited visitors and men screaming to anyone who would listen as they sold magazines and newspapers.

Hugo stepped in front of Albus and pulled him to his feet, "come on Al! The trial's starting any minute know!" Hugo grabbed Albus's shoulder and pulled him towards the Atrium.

"But we've got to wait for the others!" Albus complained as he pulled his arm out of Hugo's grip. Suddenly, like they'd gone, Harry and Rose appeared next to Albus with a crack; they hadn't changed one bit. "Oh, hi!"

Then, Ron too rolled out of the fireplace in a ball of emerald flames. "Lets go then!"

The four ran through the Atrium and towards the golden lifts at the end of the room. The Atrium took Albus's breath away. The walls were lined with emerald and sapphire bricks; birds made of paper floated through the room carrying memos; in the centre of the room a large golden statute stood. It contained an elf wearing a large bobbled hat, a goblin brandishing a grand, magnificent sword, a witch holding an owl at arms length and a wizard in a tall hat sitting on the back of a hippogriff. It was said it symbolised magic united and that evil can be fought if you stand together. Albus was last to reach the lift: he got in as Hugo slides the bar across.

"Think of the Department of Mysteries," said Harry, who was squashed at the back, "the lifts are psychic so they can't be enchanted." Suddenly, the lift stuttered backwards into the darkness; it went backwards, forwards, it spiralled upwards and then it finally arrived it a, bing, in the Department of Mysteries.

They left the lift as it swung back into the darkness. Ron led the group as the ran through the blackened corridors. Doors emitted glowing lights and muffled voices. Eventually Ron stopped just before a large bronze door with a crab shaped knob; it was guarded by slate gargoyles. "Let us in, we have evidence for the trial of Flitwick!" said Rose, stepping forward. The gargoyle lowered it's head, and a golden bracelet fell out it's mouth and into Rose's hand.

"That's a guest statement: it takes a snapshot of the person holding it and logs them in the guest book, if something goes wrong they'll look for the person who held this." Harry said.

"Wow," Rose grumbled, "now I really feel good about this."

Then, the door swung open revealing the room inside. The room was circular like an amphitheatre, with a put in the centre and stacked seats around the outside. The seats were covered with wizards and witches in scarlett and sapphire robes with matching hatsk high at the top was Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in a balcony wearing a tall eagle shaped hat. In the pit stood Flitwick in Aberforth's cell, gargoyle guarded him with bronze spears.

"Morning Mr Potter," Kingsley's voice boomed, " I know you are in good words with the Ministry but now is not the time . . ."

"But we have evidence Sir," Albus complained as he pushed past his father and into the pit.

"Do you have a guest key?" Kingsley asked, again his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Yes!" Rose pulled the bracelet off here arm and showed it to the Minister.

"In that case, you may take a seat, _sedile_!" Five large throne appeared from nowhere and knocked Rose, Hugo, Albus, Harry and Ron into them comfortably. Hugo told the court what he had seen: how Flitwick was in two places at once, how the Ruby Serpent fell through in invisible tear and how Flitwick would never do anything so wrong. Kingsley seemed so interested and intrigued he wouldn't scribble one word on his pad or even blink. Flitwick had forgotten about the gargoyles and just listened to Hugo's story; he was extremely thankful.

"Please Minister," Flitwick pleaded, "listen to what the child says; I've done nothing wrong, someone's set me up!"

Kingsley tapped his pen on his notepad, "all in favour of a life sentence, raise your hand now." Several hands bobbed into the air, but not even half. "In that case, Filius Flitwick, you are freed from Azkaban, however, you are suspended from Hogwarts until the real thief is caught. Gargoyles, free Flitwick!" The gargoyles dropped their spears before they savagely tore apart the cage until there were no more bars to trap him.

Flitwick staggered to his feet, "thank you, thank you!" Flitwick carried as he stumbled towards Albus. "Because of you my life is better, I am ever grateful!"

The rest of the day was more relaxed: Flitwick collected his clothes from Hogwarts and rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron, Kingsley returned to his work and Albus . . . His Christmas was amazing, the food was quickly eaten, Nanny Weasley displayed her magic tricks and later the snow fell quick and thick. It was great for the long snow right. A perfect Christmas.

_Did you like? Flitwick is free and Christmas is saved. Continue reading and visit my author page._


	18. Cards and Beer

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Many things had changed since Flitwick had been freed in the trial, 1) Albus's supply of money and presents had grossed considerably, 2) a full staff inquiry had been taken out to try and find the true thief, and all were suspended until the it was complete, 3) it was New Year's Eve. Uncle Bill and his family had also joined the Potters and Weasleys for the celebrations which was fortunate as Victoire and Ted were in their final year of Hogwarts and would be leaving for the Paris University of Magic once the Summer term had ended. Both were still both in love, even if they were nearly related, and had decided that they would study in different subjects but live together. Victoire had chose to study in fashion and design, "_well someone has to do it, so I will_!" she would always say; Ted, however, was studying in Magical Development. This mainly involved creating new spells, finding out how magic worked and doing some work in the muggle study of, _science_. Ted just said that_ science_ was just muggles finding magic and making it more complicated then it was: this was why it seemed unlikely that he would barely grasp an A in his OWLS.

The discussion of jobs cast a surprising atmosphere over the festivities: George left his tenth Firewhisky and drunkenly discussed his business plans with Ted and Lily. Grandad Arthur had somehow turned a game of Merlin's Poker into a biography of his exams with the extremely bored Harry, Ron, Victoire, James and Ginny. Nanny Weasley, Fleur and Hermione were preparing a buffet and Bill, Hugo, Rose and Albus were talking about what would happen in their future.

"When Charlie was younger he thought learning about animals was the most boring thing possible, but when he was in his forth year he became particularly interested in dragons. Since then, all he wanted to do is bring them up and look after then: it feels like charity work at times," Bill said. Rose hung onto every word he said like dropping one word of information would cause the world to end. "So what do you want to be?"

Rose had a hard think, "maybe a magical peace negotiator . . ."

"What?" Hugo exclaimed as he woke up in a long leather sofa. "That must be the most boring job ever! All it is is sitting in an office and talking to goblins about why they think life's so tough on them. I want to be a teacher! You get a good amount of holidays, and a lot of money," Albus suddenly became interested, "and it's nice to work with children. Then you get decent nights sleep,a guaranteed feast every night and there's a lot of drama to keep me entertainment: it's absolutely perfect."

"But isn't there lots of planning involved?" Bill challenged with a slight glint of enjoyment in his eye.

"Mmm . . . I'll just make it up whilst eating breakfast, just like Professor Lovegood. Her lessons are good and she just makes it up as she goes along."

"I suppose so," Bill finally gave into the idea, "so what 'bout you Al?"

Albus put down his mince pie down and joined Rose and Bill on the floor. "I dunno: I suppose that working with animals, like you, would be good fun. But in terms of money, running a shop would be good . . ."

"Too right!" George shouted before falling off his stool and vomiting over his carpet. Lily and Ted high fived each other; Lily stuffed a Vomiting Vodka shot into the bin secretly.

Bill sighed heavily, "he was always like that."

"I don't think that was entirely his fault!" Albus laughed, Hugo and Rose seemed to understand what he meant.

"And that, my friend, is why you always were goggles!" Arthur said as he completed his biography. Harry, Ron, James and Ginny gave fake laughs to satisfy Arthur; Victoire just groaned and left as she slammed her cards on the table.

"I can't believe it!" Victoire screamed as she pushed Hugo off the sofa and layed down in his place.

"Be careful nice to your cousins, sweetheart." Bill said as Hugo stumbled to his feet, before falling over into his sisters arms.

"Hay!" Hugo complained as he sat up, "that was my place!"

"God, Grandad is so boring! I mean, who cares about the sixty ways to detect an exploding toilet or what makes a good ministry official! I don't get how Uncle Ron and the others can live with it!"

"Calm down," Bill said, "Grandad's probably just had too much to drink so don't cause such a fuss."

"I'm not cause a fuss, Dad! And don't you talk to me like that; I'm not a child anymore!" Victoire gave Bill a rude hand gesture as she stomped up the stairs.

"You can have your strop," Bill shouted to her as she disappeared up the stairs, "but be back before twenty twelve!"

Fleur popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled warmingly, "dinner is served!" Like rapids, everyone charged to the kitchen to find their required buffet items, even Grandad Weasley dropped his hand of cards and piled his plate with spring rolls, salad, spicy chicken wings and quiche.

"Mmm, it looks great!" Ron beamed as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and started his slice of chicken pie.

"Well, it was a group effort. Just wait till you try Molly's Pimm's jelly!" Hermione smiled as she too tucked into the pie.

"But your pie is the best by far!"

After the wave of starving people had ended, Albus collected the last plate and selected his food: chicken pie, spicy chicken wings, salad, bacon and cheese mini tartlets and a packet of ready salted crisps. He then took his plate back into the living room and joined Hugo and Ted at the cards table.

"So what do you two want to play?" Ted asked as he bit into his spring roll; the vegetables falling out the other end. Albus, however, was more interested with the cards; they leapt up into the air and began shuffling themselves, he'd never seen anything quite like it. "Tell you what, lets play twenty one!" Without even looking at them, the cards layed themselves out on the table and handed themselves out.

Albus picked up his hand; there was a Merlin of spades and Godric of diamond, which equaled . . . thirteen. "Twist!" Albus pronounced; a card jumped of the pile and landed in his hand. It was a Helga of diamonds, which brought his score up to sixteen. "Mmm," Albus considered, "twist." Once again a card jumped into his hand, this time, a Voldemort of clubs. His score rested at twenty three; he was bust. Albus yawned in disappointment as his eye lids heavied. "Stick."

Hugo began his turn, "twist." Then he stopped with the cry of, "stick!"

Ted just said, "stick! Well then, what do youze have, Al?"

Albus laid h his disappointing hand of cards on the table, "bust."

Hugo laid a Voldemort of spades on the table, a Rowena of clubs and a Barty Crouch of clubs on the table. "Twenty," Hugo proudly claimed.

"Well . . ." began Ted with a crooked grin on his face, "feast your eyes on these beauties!" Onto the table, he placed a Salazar of diamonds and an Albus of hearts. "I believe that that is a perfect twenty one!" Albus and Hugo groaned, Ted always won at cards and he nearly always cheated, even twenty twelve couldn't stop his ways.

From the large sofa Hugo had been in minutes before, Nanny Weasley stood (a half emptied bottle of Butter Beer in hand) and announced that the new year was only two minutes away. "Come round, come round! Victoire come down here: the new year us upon us!" she chimed happily, and drunkenly. Victoire trampled down the stairs in a sulk as everyone else took their party poppers and paper hats.

Hermione turned on the radio to here Belinda Baron. Like always, it was one of her late night Saturday shows, but all the tracks she played where Christmas/New Year themed. "And there was the Freak Fathers with, My Very Merry Cauldron!" she exclaimed as a heavy rock anthem drowned into the background. "But know, it's the time we've all been waiting for: the ten second cheer!"

The family exploded into cheers and laughed as they began the countdown. "One!"George lit a large green Catherine Wheel. "Two!" Nanny Weasley fell into Grandad's arms as the beer finally got the better of her. "Three!" Ted and Victoire began what seemed to be their biggest snog yet. "Four!" Bill and Fleur held hands and stared passionately into each others eyes. "Five!" two birds burst out the wands of Harry and Ginny. "Six!" Hermione put down the final chapter of her book and hugged Ron. "Seven!" Lily erupted into a frenzy of cheering and shouting to anyone who would listen. "Eight!" Rose regretting trying a sip of butter beer and spat it out. "Nine!" James and Hugo hit each other over the head with pillows. "Happy New Year!" Albus screamed and shouted to the sky as party poppers blew and fireworks lept into the sky.

Albus felt it inside him. It was like a cage of a thousand butterflies being let loose in his stomach, and he knew what it meant. It was going to be a happy new year indeed.

_Thank you for reading and Happy New Year. Welcome to the new age of The Potters, and check out my profile!_


	19. And Just Guess What Happened Next

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus stood outside the large frame of Kings Cross station in the cold Winter winds of January 5th. In ten minutes the Hogwarts Express would arrive in platform nine and three quarters, on time as usual. Albus walked, side by side with Hugo and Rose, driving a large trolly holding their suitcases in front of him as they entered the busy station. James, Lily and Ginny had gone ahead to by some pasties from a near by stall as the others trailed behind talking about how much they remembered their first year in Hogwarts and all the mischief they got up to, as usual. George had volunteered to come too, but as a batch of Treacle Torment candy had arrived he thought it best to start the new line of Winter tricks and treats. Nanny and Grandad Weasley had also wanted to come, but the garden gnomes had got drunk the night before and the mess they left had to be cleaned. And Nanny Weasley insisted that she do the work.

The station seemed dusty and almost claustrophobic, and it rang with a cacophony of the screeching brakes of trains, crying babies, cluncks as chocolate bars falling from vending machines and clanks of trolly wheels. The steaming hot scent of pies stained the air and the sharp metallic smell lingered in the station. Before long, the large white signs for platforms nine and ten were in sight, and so, was the barrier that stood between them.

"Ginny, if you could go through with Lily then I'll send the others through!" Harry belted over the roaring sounds of Kings Cross.

Ginny smiled warmly to agree with the plan. Lily jumped onto the back of the trolly, standing just above the wheels; Ginny took the handle bars and ran with the trolly towards the barrier at speed. Lily gave a large scream of fright as the trolly went through the barrier with a flash of ginger hair: the trolly, and Ginny and Lily, had vanished!

"Come on, me and you next!" Ron commanded as he took Hugo through the barrier; they too vanished into thin air.

"I think we should wait a while before the next group goes through so we don't attract attention,"Hermione suggested.

"Agreed," said Harry as he began to drive the trolly towards the magazine shop,"I'll take James and Al to go and get there sweets and magazines for the journey. D'you want me to get you and Rose something whilst we're there?"

"Oh, I'm fine! And Hugo would probably just want some sort of fudge or toffee think if you don't mind, Rose, do you think you want anything?"Hermione replied.

"Oh, just the TeenRead magazine for me, thanks Uncle Harry!" Rose beamed,"mum, can we go the PenTalk, I need to get a better pen, the old one keeps snapping?"

"Ok, TeenRead magazine,a fudgey toffee thing and I'll get a sports drink for Ron, you know how he can get," Harry confirmed. Then they split up in separate directions. It didn't take long to get to the magazine shop, and with a hidden wave of Harry's wand the trolly filled quicker than expected. James hung around the entrance of the shop, waiting to see whether Jack and Robbie arrived; they usually turned up. Albus looked at the magazines in the shop, they were all the usual. But when Albus looked at the magazines on the higher shelves he noticed that the words began to rearrange themselves, the headlines changed and the pictures moved: the muggle magazines had replaced themselves with wizard magazines. It was the Janus charm, one of many out into place by the Minister. Now, wizards could read their normal magazines in normal shops and even muggles would think they were normal; the name was based on the god with two faces.

_Wacky Witch Wrongs_, a magazine read, with a moving image of an old drunken lady turning the Eiffel Tower purple, again. _A Mystery in Scottish, _The Prophet said as it told a story about how a Scottish Pixie had vanished the Loch Ness Monster. And a picture of what seemed to be a lime green candy floss with antlers covered the front page of The Quibbler: Albus wasn't even bothered to read the heading. Albus decided to read the article on the Eiffel Tower.

_Once again, the outrageous witch, Ronda Humphrey, has stepped over the line of unusual and onto the side of all out audacious. The Eiffel Tower recolouring is just one in her long line of bizarre crimes: in 2004 she swapped the Great Wall of China for Northumberland's, Hadrian's Wall, in 1987 she turned the crown jewels into hamburgers and in 1969 she momentarily turned Apollo 11 baby pink. Luckily for her, these crimes were easily hidden and undone, but has this crime finally sent her down for a long time? Find out on page 13 when we discuss her biography, _Magic Beyond Belief, _and whether she's just eccentric or loony?_

_I suppose I've got nothing better to do till dad and Auntie Hermione have bought what they need, _Albus considered; then he flicked through the glossy pages of magazine. When he reached the page, he first noticed that in the to right hand corner of each page, _WizWatch_, was written in a stamped font over the image of a magnifying glass: this was probably the magazine name. The page was as colourful and wild as all the other pages, but Albus was particularly drawn to the page next to the Ronda Humphrey story.

This article was not like the others: it was plain and official and just one image, the image of Albus, himself, with Hugo and Rose. _The Potters: again! _said the title, already Albus knew it was going to be about the trial; it was meant to be kept a secret that he was involved but gossip spread quickly, especially if it was about the Potter and Weasley family. Albus tore out the article angrily and forced it into his pocket so that the others could read it when they were on the train.

"Al!" James whispered, his eyebrows narrowing, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What? It's an article about me and the others!" Albus complained.

"I know but see it from a muggle's view!"

Albus looked confused; then he realised what his brother said. He took the article out of his pocket and straightened it out; focusing less on his picture the letters began to move around the page and the image changed, and Albus noticed why James was so concerned: from a muggle view, it was an image of a naked women.

"Put it back in your pocket before people notice!" James commanded. Albus didn't need to be told twice to do so.

Soon afterwards, Harry appeared from the shop with his bag of sweets and magazines for the train journey. "Right then, lets go and find your cousin and aunt, then get onto the Hogwarts express. Any ideas on where they are?"

"Rose said something about the PenTalk, maybe we should try there?" James said, he always remembered details.

It didn't take long to find PenTalk, and as it was also used by muggles it was easier to locate, plus there wasn't a chance it would lead into another embarrassing situation. PenTalk was a small shop; it was decorated with cartoon aliens with funny little weapons. The shop sold letters, stamps, wax seals and stationary, all covered with aliens; it didn't take much effort to find Rose.

Rose was at the back of the shop, rummaging through a selection of half price quills. The quills were all shapes and colours: there was modern ones, in a vast variety of bright colours in interesting amorphus shapes, old ones with peacock feathers and gothic ones with glass eyes balls on the end and red ink that resembled blood. "Oh, hi guys!" Rose smiled as she examined a lime green quill. "I'll just be one moment choosing a quill and then we can set off; mum's by the seals by the way."

"Thanks Rose," Harry said as he joined Hermione.

Once Albus was sure his dad was out of earshot he began,"Rose that something I desperately need to show you, Hugo and the others . . ."

"Ok, but it can wait just a moment. First, which is better? This one or this one?" Rose asked, holding up a lemon yellow quill and an indigo quill.

"I don't care, either! But I really need to show you something!" Albus protested, James walked off, deciding not to get involved.

"Excuse me! These are quality quills, built from peacock feathers and oak in the muggle world of . . . China. This cannot wait; I need to get a new quill before the Hogwarts Express gets here! So you tell me, which is better?" Rose began to turn a vivid shade of scarlett.

Albus knew exactly what to do: after growing up with Rose he knew specifically what to do . . ."Voldemort!"

"Aaargh!" Rose screamed, dropping the quills as she jumped behind the stationary counter.

"Ha, LOL!" Albus laughed, that trick always worked. "Don't worry, he's not here, I just needed your attention," said Albus leaning under the counter. "The ministry, or someone in the ministry, has gone behind our back. This magazine has published an article about how we were involved with the Flitwick trial!"

"Well, that just changes everything."

_Yet another twist in the story. For sure there will be many more twists, tales and tragedies to come this year and for info on this story and what could be coming in the next one, check out my profile page. :-) _


	20. Mole on a Mission

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus and the others met on the other side of the barrier on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As usually, children of all ages walked and ran along the station, talking, sucking on lollipops and setting off pranks; the noise was horrendous. Parents rushed through the waves of children, looking for their sons and daughters whilst wondering what, or who, turned their luggage purple. But most impressive, was the long, scarlet red train: the Hogwarts Express. It's chimney puffed large clouds of thick grey smoke over the tall pointed hats of the wizards and witches.

The group walked down the busy station, pushing past the scheming teens and tweeting birds. Within moments, the bright red flames of Ginny's hair could be seen through the crowd. "Keep Ginny in sight, kids," Harry instructed.

"Dad, Jack and Robbie are just down their; can I go and meet up with them?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure. But here's your luggage so you don't lose it," replied Harry, passing over James's luggage.

"Thanks, dad: see you later!" James disappeared into the crowd of people, his luggage trailing behind him.

"So what was it you need to say about the article? You seemed pretty annoyed about out," whispered Rose, only just being heard over the screams and excited gossiping of the platform.

"Well of course I'm going to be annoyed! That paper has written an article about our family, and because of that people will get suspicious about us and the ministry. Anyway, I've said too much for now; I'll tell you the rest on the train when there's a little more . . . privacy," Albus grimaced.

"Hey, guys!" Victoire cried as she appeared from behind a very confused group of people.

"Hi, Vic! I didn't expect you to be here yet," Hermione beamed.

"I know! Me and Ted were meant to be arriving later when most people have gone, to avoid all the childish pranks and stuff. Oh, and it's Victoire, not Vic," She corrected. "Hi, kids!"

"Hi," Albus and Rose replied, with little enthusiasm.

"Anyway, we're all going down to find Ginny and the others, do I guess we'll see each other later! Bye, or _au revoir_!" Hermione laughed with a smile.

Victoire skipped away to join Ted and her other friends. It wasn't long after that that Albus, Rose, Harry and Hermione met further down the platform with Hugo, Lily, Ginny and Ron. Like always, the adults started another boring conversation: this time it was about the economy, boring! Lily jumped off the luggage trolley and started talking to James to seem cool, that left Hugo, Rose and Albus to talk.

"Hi, Al," Hugo smiled, "Esther, Arthur and Poppy are here; dad said we could go and chat with them rather than stay with the adults."

"Sure, me and Rose will get our luggage then go and meet with them, besides, I have something I need to chat with you guys about." Replied Albus, still thinking heavily about the news article.

"Cool, I never knew things were going to go so mystic, Sherlock," Hugo laughed.

"Oh yeah, you'll be laughing won't ya when you find out what's happened now!" Albus smiled. "Dad!"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, halfway through a talk on Goblin Rights.

"Can me and Rose have are bags so we can talk with some friends?"

"O' course you can, here," Harry picked up the bags and brought them to Albus and Rose. "Now then, Al, be good this term; I don't want to have as much drama from you as before Christmas. So stay out of trouble for once, and do some decent work: same with you, Rose and Hugo. I'll be seeing you later."

"Have you all got your coats?" Hermione asked, (she was always first to ask the tick list questions).

"Yes," Albus, Rose and Hugo replied.

"Lunch?"

"Yes," (who could forget the salmon and pickle sandwiches?) Hugo thought.

"Did you all remember to pack all your underwear, clothes and toiletries?"

"Yes," Albus was starting to get bored of this: so were the others.

"And have you all got you're books?" Hermione concluded.

"Yep!"

"Good, well as Uncle Harry said: stay out of trouble! I'll be writing to you, bye!" Hermione smiled, as she, Ron, Harry and Ginny waved goodbye. They wheeled their luggage through the crowd, going past several people in higher years that they recognized.

Esther, Poppy and Arthur were glad to meet their friends: Arthur and Hugo high fived, Poppy and Rose complimented each other on hair styles, and Albus? Esther ran up to Albus and wrapped her arms around him. Albus' jaw hung open; he certainly hadn't expected Esther to hug him, after all, they weren't an item or a couple. Could they? Of course not: Poppy was cool and pretty, Albus was the spoilt kid if a famous wizard. That wouldn't work, it couldn't work. But still, it seemed to be happening. At least Albus thought it was happening, every time he saw Esther he felt like the walls around him were collapsing and only he and her existed.

"I'm so glad to see you! I would've written to you over the holidays but Harvey, my stupid old owl, broke his wing whilst eating a mouse. Harvey's always being stupid, we don't know why, but he just can't do the simplest thing without getting into trouble! Sorry," Esther explained, finally breaking out of the hug.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't even have an owl! Dad used to have one, but it died . . ."

"Hedwig, wasn't it?" Esther interrupted.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, I've been trying to persuade dad to get us one for years, but he gets scared we'll miss our pet too much when it . . . dies. It's really annoying!" continued Albus.

_Hoot Hoot, _the Hogwarts Express sounded as it blew it's horn. Students kissed their parents and mounted the train; their luggage levitating behind them.

"Here we go," Albus sighed.

Esther, Poppy, Arthur, Hugo, Rose and Albus boarded the train. Inside the train, it seemed bigger than on the outside. The ceilings were reasonably tall, the walls were painted in the colours of the Hogwarts flags: (scarlet for Gryffindor, sapphire for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff and emerald for Slytherin.) The floor was carpeted, but the pattern was grey and dull with mud from passenger's boots. The carriages were a decent size: there were long padded seats at either side that would fit three, they had a large glass light and a vast window with turquoise curtains.

"Come on, take this one while it's free," Rose instructed. All six scrambled in, placed their luggage in the overhead drawers and took their seats. "Well this is nice."

"Yeah," everyone agreed, followed by an awkward silence.

"So where is Harvey?" asked Albus.

"He's at the vets," both Poppy and Esther said in unison.

"Oh, well that'll be good for him," another strange silence followed. "So is it because of the wing?"

"No," Esther sighed solemnly, "he had a very bad case of constipation. You couldn't imagine the smell."

Everyone looked their best to seem sad for Esther and Poppy; Arthur had to try harder than the others to do so, he forced his water bottle in his mouth to try and hide his giggles. But it didn't take long before his attempts failed, he spat the bottle out and covered the carriage in water. Then everyone was laughing.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something . . ." Albus began.

"Ooh, can't it wait till later!" Complained Poppy.

"Sorry, but no; it's about the trial and how we were involved."

Poppy sat up.

"What? You never told us about this!" Arthur argued.

"That's because I only found out today! Someone's written an article about Flitwick's trial in a magazine called, _WizWatch_," Albus took the article out of his pocket and passed it to Arthur. "It's got a picture of me, Hugo and Rose in the Ministry of Magic and it's riddled with comments on how we were probably involved."

"I agree, it's bad on all of us. But it's just the press, they're always getting at this family, it's no big deal!" Hugo debated.

"But what about this picture?" Esther asked, clearly shocked by it.

"That was probably taken by a fan that saw us there."

"Just listen!" Albus shouted. All eyes looked to him. "This isn't just a coincidence. The trial was arranged in secret and we didn't know we were coming till the very last moment. What I'm trying to say is, someone told the press we were going to be there. If the story was then published, they would get money for the scoop and also get revenge on us for something!"

"Slow down," Rose said," so you're saying that someone who doesn't like us, for whatever reason, told the press that we were going to be there."

"Exactly," confirmed Albus.

"So, someone we know is leaking info to the press to get at us and make some money . . ." Esther realized.

"Yes, but who knows how far they'll go. This is a big problem and the article is only just the start of it!"

"But you're missing the real problem!" Hugo stood up from his seat, "who is the mole?"

_Yet another bucket full of drama. Stay tuned in and check out my page, remember to review! :-) _


	21. The Arnold Effect

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The train journey seemed a lot longer than it had done on the other journeys; probably due to the news at the start. But nevertheless, the scarlet bullet darted through the countryside, past swaying trees, lush green hills and rushing rivers, leaving a thick trail of smoke behind it. Everyone had spent the journey just doing there own thing: Rose read through her books and highlighted revision notes, Hugo tried making some new spells jotted them in the back of his Charms book, Arthur helped him with it, Esther looked through Rose's copy of TeenRead and Poppy listened to music on her MP3 player whilst singing the lyrics aloud. Albus searched the internet on his smartphone.

The phone had been his New Year present: his parents weren't that religious so they preferred to give presents at New Year. He had also been given a mountain of chocolates, lots of cards.

"So, what did you guys get for Christmas?" Albus asked, to break the tension.

Arthur was the first to answer, butting in before Hugo: "well, for weeks I've been nagging my parents to get me a laptop . . ." Esther and Poppy looked up from their magazines and music questioningly. "Don't you know what a laptop is? It's like . . . well, it's like a big metal book with a keypad. You can play games, email, write stuff and go on the web, and there's loads of stuff you can download!"

Poppy nodded, "sounds cool; but one question. What the hell was all that?" Albus laughed.

"A . . . Mmmm . . ." Arthur's jaw hung open. "You must live in a cardboard box in the Atlantic not to know any of that! How can you not know: you've got an MP3 player?"

"A wa' ? Oh, this isn't an MI5 player thing, it's Arnold."

All eyes turned to Poppy. "You call your MP3 player, Arnold?" Rose asked, dropping her Charms revision.

"No! Arnold's my Christmas present, he's not a PY7 player . . ."

"MP3 player!"

"He's not an MP3 player," Poppy continued, "he's a boggart!"

"A boggart?"

"Yeah, but not the angry scary kind. He's a special breed called, _the dormant boggart_, brought in from the USA; their just like another boggart, but they're friendlier! Mum got me one whilst she was there; she's working there for wood exchange, the type used in wands."

Albus looked at the boggart/Arnold; he noticed that was slightly more hairy than it should be, it and show movements were like the deflation of balloons. It was a living machine. "Why's it in your ears?"

"It's singing." Poppy said matter of factly. Rose looked significantly disturbed.

Arthur beamed, "can I hear?"

The boggart shivered and pressed itself next to Poppy. "Sorry, but no. Arnold's a bit shy . . ."

"How can he be shy; he's a bloody boggart!"

"Stop being so mean, Arnold is a poor defenseless boggart and he doesn't need you making fun of him! If you don't stop it I'll . . . Set him on you!" Poppy screamed, turning bright red; cradling Arnold in her hand.

"Ha," Arthur grunted, "if you don't mind I'm getting some sweets." He stood up and left the carriage, sliding the door shut with a large bang.

The room full silent once again. "I think I should . . ." Hugo went after Arthur.

The room was so silent a fly hitting the window could've sounded like an erupting volcano. Occasionally Albus would cough, or a brief rustle as Esther turned a page of TeenRead. That our the crinkle of an opening sweet wrapper.

#####

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express grounded to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. Outside was dark, the hills silhouette could only just be seen and the streets were illuminated by towering, amber glowing street lights. Albus, Rose, Esther and Poppy packed in the carriage whilst the year nine and tens left, to avoid getting caught up in the wave. But as the wave thinned out, they left the carriage with their luggage and mounted the station. The crowd was large and ruthless, students of all shapes and sizes pushed in every direction, like a pack of savage bears.

"All first years, follow me!" Hagrid boomed, standing at the heart of the crowd to attract attention; as usual, he wore his tatty brown coat, big black boots and held his brightly coloured , illegal, umbrella. His beard was greasy and untamed. _It's nice to see Hagrid again_, Albus thought, as he and his friends pushed past gloomy eyed fourth years. After all, the whole possible Flitwick betrayal had knocked the school's confidence, so Hagrid seemed like the only real person the Potter and Weasley Family could trust. As Albus moved closer to Hogsmeade village, following the recognizable head of Hagrid, Albus glimpsed a brief flash of ginger hair through the crowd. It was Hugo.

"Esther, I'm just gonna . . . Pick up some sweets from Honeydukes; I'll be back in a moment," Albus smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not entirely sure where Hagrid's going, so if you get lost it's your fault," Esther laughed, skipping ahead to catch up with Rose and Poppy.

Now, it was easier to find Hugo as the crowd was just first years, helping prefects and confused second years: everyone else was back at the station, about to be taken away by the thestrals, (every knew they existed). After pushing past a group a fat Hufflepuffs and disturbing one of Amelia and Jacob's more intimate moments, Albus caught up to Hugo at the back of the crowd with Arthur.

Arthur and Hugo looked like they were in a bad way: Hugo was walking with a limp and a face so purple and bruised, Albus was almost certain it was a peach that had been dropped from Everest. Arthur's nose had been crushed to a side and was bloody, chunks of his hair had been pulled out and his fingertips looked numb.

"W, what happened?" Gasped Albus in dismay.

Hugo continued to stagger forwards, "don't ask, it's a long story!"

"Well in that case, you'd better get started."

Hugo sighed heavily, "after we left, we started heading down the train to see whether we could find James, so we could sit with him and his mates. Soon enough, we came to a Slytherin carriage; luckily for us, Malfoy and his lot were there. They started giving us a hard time and wouldn't let us leave, I tried . . . We tried to jinx them, but we haven't learned much defensive spells with Petteptire and they'd taken my wand. That's when it started getting violent . . ."

"What? Come on, you've gotta tell a teacher! They could be charged on assault for that!"Albus cried.

"Yeah, we could, but we won't. If we tell on Malfoy then it'll only make things worse, and we'd be called snitches, even by Gryffindors," argued Hugo.

"Seriously? Just listen to yourself, the Hugo I know wouldn't stand up for that," Hugo just grunted. "You've gotta at least get even: Arthur?"

"Well . . ." Started Arthur, but he too just grunted.

Albus had never been do shocked: his best friends had just been beaten to a pulp and weren't going to do anything. It was like a hypnotic gas had been placed on the train and was causing everyone to act unusually. Nevertheless, the first years stopped by Hagrid at the very end of Hogsmeade: the shops were behind them and the area was just trees and mud.

"Welcome all firs' years," began Hagrid. "Fortuna'ely, lessons will begin slightly early, startin' now. Professor McGonagall 'as been notified by the Minister o' Magic that schools aren't teaching pupils how to deal with unusual situations that require quick thinking, knowledge of spells, imagination and knowing your environment."

_Mmmm_, Albus thought: he hadn't been warned about this and was intrigued to find out where it was going.

"Because o' this," Hagrid continued, "the Headmistress 'as decided that classes through the school will be given, wit'out warning, to test the skills that the Ministry thinks ya require. Today, the s'mple task is t' ge' t' 'Ogwarts from 'ere. Use wha'ever yaz want, but ya won't get 'elp from me or the prefects. Once in school, poin's will be given depending on how well you've done an' how well yaz used the necessary skills. Begin!"

Immediately, every Slytherin headed to Honeydukes to take the secret passage, several boys from Hufflepuff decided just to hike across the hills and some flew across on their broomsticks. Only a third of the first years were left. _Well this certainly seems interesting_, thought Albus.

"Hey, why don't we work together?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hugo and Albus agreed.

"Cool: I've just had the most amazing idea ever!" Arthur said.

"What is it?" Hugo asked.

"We make our own broomsticks!" Albus looked puzzled, " I know it seems completely ridiculous, but all we need to do is get a large branch each, and get someone to do the levitation charm, like Flitwick taught us at the start of term."

"Yeah, that's great!" Albus agreed, "but two things: one, we're levitating you first cos to be honest, no one trusts you anywhere near a wand. And two, if people see us doing it then they'll do it too, and if we're unique, we'll get more points!"

"It's obvious isn't it though: we use the _abdo _charm! That why, no one will notice and because it's one of my spells, nothing can be done about it." Hugo explained.

"Let's get started then," Albus commanded. "Hugo?"

Hugo cleared his throat before pointing his wand at Albus: "_abdo_!" Slowly, from toe to head, Albus shifted out if focus: yes, he could be seen, but unless you looked really hard, all Albus was was a blurred shape. "You next, Arthur. _Abdo_!" Arthur too slid out of vision. Hugo pointed his wand at himself and muttered the incantation, he turned into an unrecognizable blur.

Hugo, Arthur and Albus disappeared into the trees surrounding them. They were ghosts, running through branches and stones as they collected large branches. Albus waded through the mud covered ground, it bubbled and squelched underneath his boots. Looking at a tall moss covered tree Albus spotted the exact branch he was searching for, it was long and thick, definitely enough to support his weight. He leapt up and hunt onto it, dangling in the air; then shuck up and down till the branch split from the tree with a loud snap and sent him down to the mud covered floor.

Albus stood up with the branch firmly in his hand, he couldn't see it, but he knew from the cold damp feeling that he was covered in the wet brown stuff. Wiping the mud off his trousers with a huff, Albus made his way back to the main road where Arthur and Hugo were waiting for him.

"Look at Hagrid, the charm's working perfectly!" Hugo laughed. Hagrid had clearly noticed them, but the best he tried, he couldn't quite focus on them; it was like he was looking at a falling snow drop, but it kept disappearing. "He we go, you first Arthur."

Arthur mounted the branch, "ready, try not to kill me."

Hugo cleared his throat, "_wingardium leviosa_!"

Arthur wobbled about on the ground for a short while, then he gradually lifted of the ground till the tips of his green shoes scraped the ground. Suddenly, he rose metres above the ground and shot across the hills surrounding Hogwarts; he shot over the lake, over the Forbidden Forest and over the Hogwarts battlements. Arthur had made it to Hogwarts!


	22. Prototype

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"For an excellent use of transfiguration, I award you: Rose, Esther and Poppy, a respectable ten points," announced Professor McGonagall, at the front of the hall. McGonagall was part through announcing the scores of the test, temporarily suspending the dinner. Rose, Esther and Rose were currently leading with ten points after turning a slug into a toboggan to get to Hogwarts; at least two thirds of the first years received no points after taking the Honeyduke's passage, a quatre received three points for walking over and a couple of teams received six points for turning raisins into space hoppers and bouncing over.

Albus, Hugo and Arthur had reached Hogwarts safety, trouble free (apart from a rabid seagull) and were feeling confident that they would receive the most points and win. After all, their idea was original, efficient and trouble free. A slug, that could be found anywhere, but you couldn't make a broomstick wherever.

"Now, in second, with twelve points, are Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley and Arthur Shaw. This is for an amazing use of the environment, the levitation charm and being unique!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes!" Arthur whispered. Hugo and Albus couldn't help but smile too.

"However, in first place is Barney White, Christopher Applebi and Sheldon Walker!" Albus's jaw dropped; he couldn't keep Barney out of the school but it still chilled his spine when the name was mentioned. McGonagall continued, "this group achieved an outstanding fifteen points for turning leaves into skis! Dinner will be served in twenty minutes, so you can wait here or have a quick change in clothing. I'm off to check catering details with the elves, so whilst I'm gone, no messing about and remain in sight of a responsible adult."

McGonagall marched proudly out of the room; her cloak glided behind her like a ghost. Most of the first years made there ways to their dormitories whilst spreading comments as fast as forest fire.

"Can you believe that? Barney bloody White won!" Albus screamed.

"Give it a rest Al; he's moved on; you should too," Hugo sighed as they made there way to the Gryffindor common room. "Persides, we came second, that's a result."

Albus stared across the room, like a bat, keeping focused on Barney. He looked like he usually did: but his eyes were bagged, there was a gleam of viciousness in his eye and he overall seemed less shabby. Yes, he looked the same, but Albus could sense something about him that had changed. Something ruthless.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Albus lied, "let's go."

The walk back to the common room was in near complete silence, apart from the usual background noises of gossiping portraits, echoing footsteps of the taunting laughs of Scorpius and his crew of pea brained rhinos.

"Thinking about it, haven't the staff been suspended?" Albus asked.

Hugo considered it, "yeah, actually. There was like a staff inquiry wasn't there? I suppose we'll have supply teachers . . . We can have sit off lessons!"

"I know! But what about Hagrid and Slughorn and the others? At least Petteptire will have gone."

"I agree, he's always been a stuck up cow, he should've got the sack ages ago. You would've thought most of the teachers would be let off after all they've done for magic: Neville killed Nagini, Slughorn was one of Dumbledore's highest followers, dad wouldn't have found the diadem without Luna's help and Hagrid would throw himself of He Who Must Not Be Named to save Hogwarts any day."

"I know! Next, Petteptire will be the king of Madagascar and the world will be ruled by boy bands: that will be the day Rose gets an F on her homework," Hugo laughed.

The boys arrived at The Fat Lady's portrait. "Password, please," she said in her flamboyant, mechanical voice.

Hugo looked to Albus, Albus looked to Arthur, Arthur looked to Hugo. "Does anyone know the password?" Arthur asked, shyly.

"Hey, as it's the first day of term, can we come in without a password?" Hugo tried, but he wasn't optimistic it would get them past.

The Fat Lady's eyebrows narrowed, as Hugo thought they would. "Mr Weasley, how many times do you think I've heard that trick?"

"I dunno, twice."

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically as her cheeks turned into rubies, "ever the clown, aren't you? You may not enter. And really, fifty six times; fifty seven if you could the time the boy's lips moved suspiciously after his head was savaged off."

Hugo grunted and clenched his hands into fists. Then, he relaxed his hands, wiped the scowl of his face and replaced it with a smile: he had a plan. "Oh, Madame, come to thick of it you're not really as large as everyone says so . . ." The flattery served to work; she started blushing and giggling, "and your voice, it sounds like a choir of cherubs!"

The Fat Lady bit her lip seductively, "well now, Mr Weasley. I never knew you could be such a polite gentleman! How about we put what just happened behind us and turn over a new page; you and your friends may pass."

Hugo grinned: he liked to get his own way. The Fat Lady continuously waved at Hugo as her portrait swung off the door, revealing the passage to the Common Room.

"How did you manage that: one minute she was livid; the next, she was all over you?" Arthur exclaimed in shockas they entered the ruby walls of the Common Room.

"My amazing charm and good looks," flaunted Hugo.

Albus laughed, "yeah right! A blindfolded cow wouldn't make the mistake of going for you; so tell how you did it."

"Well . . ." Began Hugo, "at New Year, George went a little loopy, you probably remember that. Anyway, I saw Lily and Ted place something in the bin suspiciously, so when they went I had a look. There was a packet for a new drug made by George's company; it's meant to make you sick. So I spoke to Lily about it, and she said that George was making a new generation of Sciving Snackboxes and that he'd given her and Ted some prototypes to test out. So I asked George if I could have some, and he said yes! The one I used outside was a persuasion gel; stick some on your hand and people will do what you want!"

"Sick!" Arthur gasped, "did he give you anything else?"

"Yeah, tons. I'll show you."

The boys sat down in the corner, trying not to attract too much attention. Hugo opened his bag ange rummaged around inside for a while before he emptied the prototypes over the table. They were a mix of different colours, shapes and forms: some were small discs covered in wrapping, others were multicoloured gases in elaborate vial and there were some boxes labeled as candies.

"What's this?" Albus asked, picking up a box labeled, _Gouging Gumballs_.

"Oh, yeah," Hugo explained, "it's a gumball, there are loads of different flavours; once you start chewing it, it creates big wounds and cuts over your body. But it's completely painless and the effects are reversed within hours; it's guaranteed to get you out of double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Petteptire."

Albus shrugged in appreciation as he contemplated whether to hide some in Scorpius's pumpkin juice.

Arthur pointed to as a small vial full of spiraling pink gas, "what's that?"

"Happy gas! Drop it near a teacher and they'll start laughin' and giggling, they go completely hyper! You should see the effect it had on Grandad Weasley!"

Arthur paused, dropping the green chewy sweet he was admiring: "you do know what you have here? You have a whole practical joke factory! We should take these down to the hall and spike people's dinner, it would be a right laugh!"

"Yeah!" Albus agreed, "we should let out the happy gas whilst everyone's distracted, we can hide the tablets in the food and put out a plate of the sweets so people think it's part of the desserts!"

Both Albus and Arthur started shaking their heads and laughing about all the fun they could have, Hugo was less enthusiastic about the idea. "Mmm, I don't think we should . . ."

"What!" Albus and Arthur tried.

"Well, you know how parents are always saying not to use drugs or give them to other people . . ."

"No, no, no. These aren't drugs, they're practical jokes, with emphasis on the word, joke. Persides, you can't just expect us to waste this load on The Fat Lady." Persuaded Albus, pulling a puppy dog face.

"It just wouldn't seem right . . ." The puppies started to cry, "fine then, come on. But if we get caught, it's your fault!" Hugo laughed, as he and the others gathered the jokes in their pockets and left for the Great Hall.

_Thank you for reading! Sorry that it's a little late :(_


	23. The Big Bang

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The Great Hall was packed with students: every seat at the four long tables was full and the noise was horrific. The one thing missing though, were teachers. Because of the inspection, every staff member was suspended, leaving only the panda eyed Filch, his glaring cat and Hagrid. McGonagall too seemed surprised by the absences as she looked around hopefully, as if Flitwick or Slughorn would bound in heroically to save the day. And as Albus, Arthur and Hugo arrived, they too wished that even Longbottom was there, just to break the heavy void of awkwardness.

"So what's the plan?" Arthur whispered; shuffling through the aisles as glaring eyes crushed him. They were late.

"I vote that someone sets off a decoy so we can let out the happy gas; it should be easier from there on," suggested Albus as he took his seat by Esther, smiling at her as he did so. "All agreed?"

"Yes," agreed Arthur surely.

"I still don't get why we're doing this," whispered Hugo, "it'll only get us in trouble!"

"Come on! With all the staff gone it'll be easy to pull stunts like this, even if we do have supply teachers, and Hogwarts needs a laugh." Albus argued.

Hugo sighed, accepting that Albus and Arthur weren't going to back down.

McGonagall cleared her throat as she took her place at the phoenix lectern. "Good evening all, I wish you had a restful and enjoyable holiday but as of this moment matters are becoming more serious. As you may know, Professor Filius Flitwick was released from Azkaban, free of charges over Christmas, but, all teaching staff have been suspended whilst they are being investigated. There is no reason to worry over this; it is simply to be positive that our staff have thorough loyalty to our school. We have, however, got supply teaching staff in place so while they are here, please treat them as you would any other teacher . . ."

"Ok Al, I get where you're coming from but this really isn't what McGonagall needs right now, the school's on its knees right now!" Hugo begged.

"Calm down, Hugo. Besides, the school loves a laugh, so once it's over we'll _accidentally _mention it was you, then we'll be popular!" Arthur beamed.

" . . . As usual, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, and therefore, will only be used on rare occasions with supervising staff. We ask you to keep your music to a minimum level if playing it aloud in your Common Room, for obvious reasons. The kitchen elves ask you kindly if you could keep out of their ways as they are very busy . . ." McGonagall continued like an unspringing jack in the box.

Hugo slouched in his chair with guilt; he couldn't stop what was going to happen without getting someone in trouble and there was no point in trying to convince Albus and Arthur that it was a bad idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea for a distraction," Albus whispered to Arthur. Arthur looked at him questioningly. Albus took the wand out of his pocket and hid it under the table, so it couldn't be seen, and faced it towards McGonagall's goblet. "_Wingardium leviosa_!" Albus wasn't an expert at the spell, so what was intended didn't go entirely to plan. The goblet wobbled around, rattling like a Mexican Jumping Bean, before it leapt up into the air and smashed into McGonagall's hat. The ruby wine from the goblet ran down her face like lava; the goblet fell to the stone floor.

Almost immediately, the Great Hall was turned into an uproar. Pupils of all ages jumped out of their seats, cheering and mocking like hyperactive hyenas; some shouted insults and others already started spreading gossip and rumours about how it'd happened and who'd do it. The noise was a new set of clothes: it was loud and warming as it wrapped around Albus. Even the supply teachers didn't know what to do: some sat and giggled quietly, others looked appalled and looked around to find the culprit; one or two were stuck between helping and waiting for something to happen. McGonagall kept firm as she cleaned the hat with her wand; wiping her face with a tissue as she did so.

"Right," Albus whispered, "time to start!"

Arthur pulled the first item out of his pocket: _Lollipop Laxatives_. Discreetly, Arthur threw them over heads and onto tables, just enough so it looked like they were meant to be there. He then looked around nervously; no one had seen him. It didn't take long till the first victims picked up the sweeties curiously, discarded the wrappers, and ate them. It was then, that the cacophony had died, that the bin bag brained Capricorn leapt out of his seat.

"Miss, this sweet's done something to my stomach and now I really need the toilet!" Capricorn screamed, jumping up and down holding his unmentionables.

McGonagall's jaw dropped in dismay. "My good custard creams, what has gotten into this school?" She continued wiping her face.

The school burst into laughter: "_does little Capricorn need a poo pee?_" taunted one boy: "_all hands on deck Capricorn; we don't want the Thames running through here do we?_" said another.

"Miss, I ate a lollipop too and I need to go to the bath room too!" Amelia added, also leaping out of her seat.

"Me too," Jack complained.

"And me," said a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.

"And us," said a large Hufflepuff boy, representing around eight of his friends.

Arthur and Albus burst into laughter: " I can't believe we just did that!" Arthur even began banging his head on the table to try and shake the laughter out. Hugo was still miserable. "What should we try next?" Arthur asked.

Albus didn't take long to think, "happy gas." Both took a bottle of the gas from their trouser pockets and opened the lid, taking care not to breathe the gas in, then slid them along to floor to either side of the room. By the time the bottles had stopped moving, half the school was already staggering around drunkenly and acting like rag dolls; when it reached Capricorn, he couldn't keep it in. Moments later, students and teachers left the room like a swarm, but most (even teachers) were intoxicated.

"Come on, blend in," whispered Arthur. He and Albus left the hall like everyone else, pulling Hugo with them.

"Hey!" Shouted Hugo, "get off me you idiots!" Hugo pushed Arthur into a wall as he shook himself out of their grasp.

"Hang on, we've just risked our futures at this school so you can be popular!" Albus cried, pulled Arthur back to his feet.

Hugo sighed aggressively, "yeah, but I didn't ask you to do it! If you're gonna tell everyone it was my idea . . ."

"Ssshh!"

"If someone blabs, I'll be in big trouble!" Whisper Hugo.

"No one will blab, you know what this school's like!"

"Yes, I know what it's like . . .you can't trust anyone, even your best friends!" Hugo spat before storming out the room to help the clean up operation in the hall.

"Who do you think did that? Everyone's thinking it's someone from Slytherin!" Esther asked as she bounced up behind Albus. Poppy was behind her, still glaring at Arthur whilst petting Arnold (who had decided to take the form of an elastic band ball).

" . . . No idea at all."

_Thank you for reading; keep reading to find Hugo's fate! :)_


	24. What You Didn't Want To Know

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"Come on then, it's so obvious that something's going on and I bet it's got something to do with what we're calling "the Twenty Twelve Big One"!" Esther asked as she strolled in front of Albus and Arthur: they twiddled their thumbs in anxiety and looked at her like starving cats.

"What makes you think that? And by the way, "the Twenty Twelve Big One", sounds like a name for a really big fart," Arthur replied with a smirk.

"It means that the outburst at the Great Hall was one of the biggest stunts Hogwarts has seen, Sherlock. On the topics of Big Ones, you two seemed to have had a bit of an argument with Hugo, what's all that about?"

"What are you, the bloody police or something now? I bet you that Poppy will come in any moment now, smoking a cigar and swinging a cricket bat, you know, the whole good cop bad cop thing."

"Why're you being so mean, I'm just asking what's going on with you guys?"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST STOP ARGUING?" Albus screamed jumping out of his seat, pushing the table a little. Everyone in the Common Room stopped their gossiping and looked at the blushing Albus. He sunk back into his seat apologetically. "We just got into an argument over what Arthur said to your sister on the train. Hugo and Arthur were debating on whether Arnold could be trusted; I didn't want to take sides," he lied.

Esther gasped, " great! You know, I thought we were friends Al, but as soon as I turn my back you're laughing at my sister and how stupid she must be to have a pet boggart! I thought I could trust you, but no, you're just another Neanderthal with a head full of dust and idiotness! Get the hell out of my life; you disgust me Albus Severus Potter!" Esther sniffed back her tears and stomped to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Esther, wait!" Albus called, but she'd already disappeared up the stairs. "Now look what you've done, first, you decide to put Hogwarts in turmoil; now you've upset Esther!"

"Come on, it was your idea too!"

"WELL YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON TO SAY IT!"

The Common Room turned to look at Albus, and he realised, they'd been listening to the entire conversation.

"Was it you? You did it?" Jacob asked, grinning.

"Well . . . Not entirely, no . . ." Arthur stuttered.

"Then, you were the first to say what, exactly?" He challenged: the crowd looked at Arthur, hanging on every word he was about say.

"To say . . . Who did do it . . ." Arthur gulped.

Every jaw in the room dropped.

"You really know who did it?" The floppy haired boy by Jacob questioned, "oh, I'm Jacob's friend, Matt Everett; this is Mike Little," he added, gesturing to his tall, robust friend with curly brown hair.

"Hi. Well yes, we know who did it, but Hugo wouldn't like me to tell you it was him . . ."

"Hugo Weasley!" The crowd gasped and immediately began spreading the word.

"Hugo Weasley, the lil ginger kid that's a bit . . . Depressed?" Matt said, almost with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, it was his idea and everything."

"Ha! Come on Matt, let's tell the others!" Jacob instructed as he charged to the dormitories, Matt and Mike followed.

"God! What did you think you were doing! You're just told the whole school that it was Hugo; right after he told us specifically not to!" Albus screamed.

"I . . . He'll thank me soon when he's the most popular kid in school."

Albus grunted as he left the Common Room.

"Where y' goin'" Arthur called as Albus climbed through the Fat Lady's passageway.

"To tell Hugo what you've done!" Albus shouted as he slammed the Fat Lady behind him.

"Hem hem, what on God's earth do you think you are doing?" The Fat Lady screamed, attracting the unwanted attention of other portraits.

Albus thought, what answer would stop him getting in trouble and leave The Fat Lady happy for his return: "get stuffed! In fact, it already looks like you have been!"

The Fat Lady looked upon in shock, the same horrified expression as the other portraits. Albus smiled tauntingly, then continued in a hurry on the way to the Great Hall, where Hugo was helping the cleaning and detox of the victimised students. Luckily, when he got to the Great Hall, the grand doors were open, saving him from busting through them in a dramatic entrance. Hugo was at the front of the hall, where teachers normally sat, giving Amelia a glass of water while holding a vomit bucket under her jaw.

"Hugo, I'm fine: stop waving that bucket in my face!" Amelia complained, pushing him away. "Hi Al, have you seen Jacob?"

Hugo stopped in his tracks and glared at Albus. "Fine, I'll go; I've finished here anyway," Hugo threw the bucket at Amelia's feet before strutting out the room, pushing past Albus.

"Hugo, wait!" Albus cried, grabbing Hugo's arm as went past. "I doing expect you to forgive me, by please listen."

Hugo pulled out of his grip, "go on then."

"Arthur didn't do it on purpose, it just slipped out . . . By now, nearly everyone in Gryffindor thinks it was you started it. I came here to warn you: you deserve to hear it from me rather than everyone else."

Hugo's jaw clenched; his ears turned red and he fisted his hands. "You'd better hope I don't get caught by teachers, cos if I do . . . I don't know what will happen to us but I guarantee I will never be able to look you truthfully in the eye again," Hugo turned back, just in time to catch Amelia's vomit in the big red bucket.

Albus didn't know what to do. Hugo wasn't just his cousin, he was his best friend: and he was going to leave him. All he could do was watch Hugo help Amelia: Albus knew he wouldn't take that sort of thing for granted, unlike Amelia who constantly glared at him and pushed him to the floor. The worst thought was that it was his fault; he could have listened to Hugo rather than take sides with Arthur and screw up their friendships. In a way, he deserved everything he got.

Albus left the room, not looking back. He didn't think about what he was doing, he just took it step by step to the Common Room, occasionally jumping over a jinxed step or ducking out the way of a falling trap.

"Open!" Albus screamed at the Fat Lady; she didn't think twice to let him in.

Albus climbed through the hole behind the portrait into the Common Room. He ignored the confused looks and questions as he stormed through the room, up the stairs and into the dormitory. Albus looked around the room, no one in sight. He curled up in his bed, wrapping the blanket around him like a cocoon. He laid his head on the pillow and cried.

_Thanks for reading! Remember to review :-) _


	25. The Puppet Master

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus hadn't expected things they were now: Hugo hung out in the Common Room corner, surrounded by girls and all the cooler kids like Amelia and Jacob, and of course, their armies of popular friends. It hadn't taken long for Hugo to sink into the popular crowd with the kind of people that seemed to be the living hosts of gossip and were regularly laughed at, followed by and treated like the crown jewels. But what most was curious to Albus, (not counting how quick his transformation from hobo to emperor had been), was that it didn't seem to affect him one bit: he was still the geeky drama king he had always been. The emperor transformation had started a week ago, just after the awkward encounter in the Great Hall . . .

Hugo's jaw clenched; his ears turned red and he fisted his hands. "You'd better hope I don't get caught by teachers, cos if I do . . . I don't know what will happen to us but I guarantee I won't be able to look you truthfully in the eye again," Hugo turned back, just in time to catch Amelia's vomit in the big red bucket.

Albus turned and left the room in an angry strop.

"God! I can't believe he can't appreciate that I want to stay the same: if I were to die I would rather be the nice geek I am rather than some boring popular person who makes dirty jokes, gets laughed at for no reason and only cares about getting girlfriends!" Hugo raged, talking to Amelia whilst throwing the vomit bucket to Hagrid who caught it cautiously; a little spilled over the side and dribbled onto his beard.

"Friend trouble, is it?" Hagrid asked cheerfully in his low, bear like voice as he attempted to rub the vomit off his beard with his sleeve.

"Was I talking to you, only I don't remember once saying your name?" Hugo screamed. Hugo looked down sadly and slowly placed the vomit bucket on the ground; his eyes begin to grow watery and his face turned red. "See what I mean: popularity makes people bad! And sorry, Hagrid; I didn't mean to snap, I was just a bit angry."

"Aah, it's ok. My buckbeak sometimes gets a bit bity and flappy, but I know it's not my fault," Hagrid said, mopping the tears with his sleeve, spreading a yellow vomit mark over his eyelids.

"Hagrid, you've got a bit of . . ." Amelia began

"Oh, right, I'm always making that mistake," Hagrid explained wiping away the vomit with the other raggedy sleeve.

"It's ok, I sometimes put the wrong foot in the wrong high heel or wear the midnight blue lipstick, it makes my eyes really bright and it ruins my allure!" Amelia informed them. Hagrid and Hugo looked at her peculiarly, as if she had just sworn the Tuesday would be the official flamenco dance in a pumpkin costume day. "I know, what am I like?"

"Anyways, I thinks you should accept Albus' apology, he tried to do good, it just got a bit out of hand," Hagrid announced, "besides, it was funny."

"Sorry, how do you know it was Al and Arthur who started it?" Hugo panicked.

"Even youz should know that rumours spreads fast in 'Ogwarts; even teachers hear and see things and star' makin' links," he explained.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"What, even Buckbeak?"

"You can tell Buckbeak, but no one else!"

"Ok."

"Thanks for listening, Hagrid," thanked Hugo," it means a lot."

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face," Hagrid joked; broadly grinning. "Remember to apologise too, I imagine he'll be a bi' upset."

"I will," Hugo smiled as he left the room with a noticeable liveliness to look for Albus.

"Hang on, you just left me!" Amelia called.

Hugo leaped from step to step up the stairs, dodging jinxed steps and pushing past other students.

"Hey, Weasley!" Hugo tripped over a step in fear, trapping his foot in a step which had turned to liquid before solidifying over his ankle. He turned back, looking down upon the stairs he had come; it was Ben Applewhite, the kind of person that was often talked about but not many people personally knew. His floppy ginger hair and cheesy smile turned heads of every girl in school and sparked jealousy in boys.

"Hi, Ben isn't it?"

"Yeah, the one, the only! So what's this about you and the Twenty Twelve Big One?"

"I'm sure you can tell me, you seem to know enough already."

Ben looked at Hugo decisively, as if he were trying to read him like the fragile pages of a book. "I think you don't understand me, Weasley." Ben strode up the stairs and sat on the step just above Hugo. Pressing his mouth on Hugo's ear, Ben whispered: "being popular isn't about the express tickets to parties, the rumours or the girls. It's about being at the heart of everything: to watch every single thing that happens as it does, to be the puppet master."

Hugo was scared, whether it was the warm breath in his ear or the unnerving, gothic way he spoke. "You're making me feel uncomfortable," Hugo whispered timidly.

"Oh, right, soz," Ben moved away. "More to the point, I here the rumours; it's just knowing when to believe them. I came to ask: is it true?"

Hugo gulped: whatever he said now would be known by everyone before the end of the day. Would he be the puppet master, or would he be the hobo? Either way, it would feel like betraying them. Be what would life be if he didn't enjoy it while he could: _winter's claw will grip the soul of the cursed young, Weasley's youngest will have his secret ripped from him at betrayers reveal on departure's dawn, for cursed will be tested on the silent tower and murder will come at friend's faith, servant and master will be reunited_. Not a day would pass without the ominous prophecy. "Yes, it was me."

That, in a way, was the gunshot; the trigger that would start everything. One blonde haired girl strutted out of the Great Hall, dropped her designer bags when she saw Hugo, pointed at him and screamed. It didn't talk long for around ten of her friends to notice what was going one. Like stampede of leaches, they hurried next to him; asked him questions flirted and ran to get over more friends. And it was useless even tried to pull his foot out of the step; if he could run the girls and their army would catch up with him. More and more people crowded around, forming a stair jam so no one could escape: it mystified Hugo to see Ben sneak away over the flourishing sea of heads . . .

By the evening, most people had left Hugo alone as they were already getting over the hype. In a way, Hugo was glad it had happened: he had made several new friends,(the popular sort), wasn't badly spoken about and was treated by other students as some sort of God. The boys shared dirty jokes with him, girls jumped through hoops to get in his good books and people looked at him curiously from across the room, looking away whenever he looked, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Albus was one of those people, but his looks weren't curious, they were envious and sinister. Well what had he expected, whatever happened, Albus would have a reason to be upset: it was understandable.

"Do you mind holding this; I'll be back in a sec?" Hugo handed his glass of lemonade to the boy sitting by him, he didn't know who he was but he seemed ok with it. Hugo made his way over to Albus and sat by him: Albus shuffled across the seat and looked the opposite way. "I know you're angry with me, but I'd like to explain something."

Albus looked at him blankly.

"I think you know that I've not got much time left; you heard the prophecy too . . ."

"Don't believe prophecies. There's no chance that you'll be killed: it's a load of smoke and mirrors."

" . . . Well I don't think so: there'll be a time, a time not far from now, when my secrets will be revealed and you'll have no choice but believe. But that's not why I'm here . . . I was scared Albus; scared that one of us would get caught or something bad would happen, and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with it. Now I realise you meant well; I appreciate that. I should live with more excitement, i don't want to be the hobo anymore because I want to be the puppet master. I understand if you want forgive me for being a total jerk. Do you accept my apology?"

Albus smiled, "of course I forgive you."

"Thank you, so much. And as a gift . . . _Parcere vitae_!" Hugo placed the tip of his wand on Albus' head. The wand tip glowed a ghostly white, but apart from that, nothing happened.

"What was that: I didn't feel anything?"

"You'll know soon, just wait."

"I get the prophecy thing, but there's no need to be such a goth!" Albus laughed.

_Thank you for reading, there isn't long to the end of the summer term so keep reading for the finale!:-) _


	26. Creatures and Curses

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The fine, fluttering violet wings of the nymph fluttered effortlessly as it danced upon the surface of the tree stump in the Forbidden Forest. Professor Lovegood's lesson continued on the topic of Fairies, Pixies, Nymphs and other small, winged creatures. Hugo had been paired with Albus by choice; leaving his adoring fans to gaze at him in wonder from other stumps in the forest. As Lovegood had asked, the two studied the way the violet winged Water Nymph communicated. It seemed quite basic really: one would bow to another as a polite signal that they intended to talk, then it seemed to be a mix of an ancient Greek based language and flapping of wings in a majestic, dancing sort of way. The whole dancing was actually quite aesthetically pleasing; the way the nymph's long sapphire hair whipped through the air and in beautiful body arched and stretched as it lept across the stump; it all seemed a bit hypnotic, but perfectly brilliant.

"The whole thing seems to have calmed down slightly then, hasn't it?" Albus started.

"Sorry?" Hugo asked.

"The Twenty Twelve Big One. When people first thought it was you they were ecstatic; it seems a lot calmer now."

"I'm not entirely convinced," Hugo and Albus looked behind them: at least a dozen heads turned to face the other way, another dozen whistled and talked to their partners as if they hadn't been starting.

"I stand corrected!" Albus laughed.

"Hey boys!" Luna smiled, jumping down beside Hugo. "They're extraordinary creatures, dint you think?" Her enigmatic smile broadened.

"Yeah, it's fine, just started looking into the language," answered Albus.

Luna grinned and bobbed in happiness, "good! What about this for the next lesson: a tea party with a Baboan Clown Pixie?"

"A Baboan Clown Pixie?"

"What?"

"Don't you know the Baboan Clown Pixie? They're pixies the size of a mountain with troll sized wings that eat clowns and tell jokes!" Luna beamed.

"Luna, Professor, I don't think those exist," Hugo doubted.

"Oh, they do. But the Ministry keeps them in remote areas of Ireland so people don't stumble upon them. And if people did find out about them, there would be a commotion in clown culture, globally!"

Albus' jaw dropped.

"Professor, even if they do exist, which I doubt, wouldn't they squash us?" Hugo questioned, fixing Albus' jaw back in place.

Lovegood frowned: "just because the Baboan Clown Pixie eats clowns, that doesn't mean they're antisocial!" She cried, flicking Hugo and Albus on the nose before skipping off to Arthur and Poppy's tree stump.

Hugo and Albus laughed, dropping their quills and kicking the stump.

"What you looking at?" Albus said to the glaring nymph, whom was tapping it's foot. The nymph spat on Albus' cloak then continued to dance. The boys continued to laugh.

###

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Petteptire croaked, slouched back like a lord in his phoenix shaped throne. "Possible the most evil, best Death Eater known to humanity. BUT YOU LITTLE FREAKS CAN'T HONOUR HER AS THE MAJESTY SHE WAS! Page two hundred and seventy four: full sentences, one word from anyone and detention to everyone, everyday, for the next month," Petteptire sniggered with a broad, demonic grin. "Start!"

The class knew best not to talk. Petteptire may be withered and old, but he was still as evil and twisted as a viper, he was a ruthless man. Albus turned the pages of his wrinkled textbook, skipping pages of massacred bodies, screaming children and mangled corpses. The specific page was just a mass of small, looped writing with the occasionally blurred, black and white sketch. To be honest, Albus just couldn't be bothered; it was bad enough being taught by a fanatic Death Eater enthusiast, having to answer questions on his favourite followers.

Albus slouched back in his chair, took out his quill and wrote on his hand: _Death To Petteptire!:-( , _followed by a picture of Albus stabbing Petteptire (styled as a viper) in the eye. _Esther would laugh at this_, Albus thought. He thought a lot about Esther now that he thought about it: he had dreams about him and her eating ham and cucumber sandwiches on beaches, he imagined him accidentally mistaking her for her identical sister, Esther, in an awkward situation, and he pictured himself as Leonardo DaVinci, painting the Mona Lisa but with the wondrous face of Esther. Now that he thought about it: he fancied her; he'd fancied her since he saw her after he'd returned from St Mungos.

Albus looked across the room at Esther. She had taken to the opposite approach to working and was writing quickly, but she held her head on her fist and had limited concentration. Her hair was as beautiful as usual, it flowed over her cloak and her glittering eyes sparkled. It didn't take long before she too slouched and wrote on her hand. She too looked around the room. Albus' eyes met Esther's but neither looked away, they just gazed at each other for a while until . . .

"Here is a small boy and here is a fist, then there'll be a big bruise that no one can miss . . ." Sung the icy cold voice of Petteptire; Esther continued with her work and looked away. The horse like stamping of Petteptire's shoes stopped with the rustle of his blowing black cloak: he knelt by Albus' desk: "soon your face may meet my fist."

All eyes were on Albus, all mouths were glued together; Albus could almost feel the excitement and anxiety of the class jumping on his stomach. He sat on his graffitied hand and lean forward. Petteptire's silence after the song just made it worse; he was almost wished he would scream in his ear and get it over with.

"It like to think I am a patient, loyal man, Mr Potter. I now think that maybe you want me to be angry, which if true, you make me a very, very, unhappy little bunny." His words were so clear, bitter and demonic they felt like acid rain upon Albus. He didn't dare look at his wrinkled, black eyed face, but he could feel his icy breath on his ear and his presence was bear, laying over him. "I notice you have not started any work, yet I saw you writing. Mr Potter, kindly show me your had."

The class, and Albus, held their breath. Albus showed Petteptire his clean handed, hoping he would fall for it.

Petteptire took the hand between his thumb and index finger: he moved it around, examining it like a biologist with a spider. He grinned, "Potter, we can play games as long as we can stay awake, all I ask is to see what you have written. Give me your hand!"

Albus, swallowing a gulp of spit, took his hand from under him and placed it, palm up, in Petteptire's large, cold, wrinkled hand. Petteptire grinned, turning over Albus' hand to reveal his drawing. Petteptire's grin turned rapidly into an expression of pure envy and vivid hatred. Petteptire released Albus' hand, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the classroom, ignoring the screams of Albus as he tried to fight back and the gasps of the class. Dragging Albus up the stone steps at the front of the class, Petteptire brandish a long, sharp, bronze knife and stabbing it into Albus' jumper, just missing his shouldered, and pinned him on the blackboard, just high enough for only his toe tips to reach the floor.

Arthur, Hugo, Rose, Esther and Poppy rose out of their seats in a pointless attempt of retaliation; the rest of the class hung on every action.

Petteptire's eyes turned black and his voice turned full of insanity: "hey little Potty, that wasn't so funny, was it . . . Now then, you'll be staying here as long as I tell you to: any questions?" Said the old man.

The class filled with silence so even a fly could sound like the explosion of an atomic bomb. "Actually," Albus began, "I do: Esther, will you go out with me?"

_Thanks for reading, plz review!:-) And whilst at it, I'd like to thank PenMagic for helping with the story! WeOU!_


	27. The Courtyard Confrontation

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"What the bloody hell were you thinking of?" Esther screamed, pacing in front of Albus in the Boys' Dormitory; Hugo Rose, Poppy and Arthur were also there.

"But did you see his face though: that was one camera moment?" Laughted Arthur causing Poppy punched him in the shoulder.

Esther continued: "either, you were stupid enough to annoy Petteptire or got completely drunk! And you certainly didn't have to do that soppy little emotional bit; he'd already nearly torn your ear off!"

"Jesus Christ, the never ending blood loss . . ." Rose remembered comically.

"And Amelia's vomiting fit . . ." Hugo continued, scraping a yellow goo off his cloak.

"I couldn't care less if Amelia spat blood in your eye, Hugo!" Esther was livid: her hair was in a catastrophic mess; her cheeks were red and she shook uncontrollably. "You completely humiliated me in front of the whole class; by the end of the day every other first year will know, and then the whole bleeding school. Do you know how embarrassed that makes me feel? That was rhetorical!"

Albus remained glued onto the bed, not daring to say a word in fear Esther would mutate into a nine headed beast with armour like skin and breathe of venom. "Esther, I'm so . . ."

"Do you know what, I don't care what you have to say; I'm just so tired!" Esther sighed, sitting on Hugo's bed by Rose.

The door creaked open and James entered the room, "Al, you little . . ."

"Out!" Esther screamed, throwing an alarm clock at James; he slammed the door just in time for it to smash in front of them.

"_Redintegro_!" Hugo said, cleaning up the mess.

"Come on," Poppy said, taking Esther by the arm and taking her out the room, leaving Albus with Arthur, Hugo and Rose.

"Oooh, you and Esther?" Arthur joked.

Albus scowled, "I'm hoping . . ."

"Well . . ." Rose began, "as proposals go, that was certainly and inventive one."

"Can I have some tissue paper, my ears still a bit bloody?"

"Sure, but that's another thing I don't get: why didn't you go to McGonagall or the hospital wing?" Rose enquired, rummaging through her pocket for a tissue.

"It's just . . ." Albus began, taking the tissue and wiping the blood off his ear, "that'll just give him the satisfaction of knowing I care."

"Yeah, like we're really gonna take that as even a half decent answer," Hugo laughed, revising with his Charms book. "The man pinned you to the blackboard with a knife then nearly tore your ear off!"

"Even still, it doesn't hurt that much, it's just like a paper cut."

"From my memory, paper cuts hurt."

Rose looked at the clock on the wall, "Anyway, it's nearly six; I'm gonna get a shower and change out of these clothes; I'll see you at dinner in the usual place." Rose flicked Albus' ear before leaving the room.

Hugo sighed, "I'd better get changed too, see you."

Albus was left on his own, sitting cross legged on his bed, fiddling with a bloody tissue.

#####

"Albus . . . Albus . . ." A tiger claw slap across Albus' face woke him from his sleep. Battering back his eyelids, Albus, to his surprise, was being sat on my Arthur who was slapping him in the face.

"Waaa?" Albus groaned, pushing Arthur off of him.

"I'll explain on the way out; just put some clothes on and follow me!" Arthur whispered in a hurried voice.

Albus looked under the duvet: no clothes. What? Albus always went to bed with at least trunks on . . . Let alone not knowing what had happened to his clothes, Albus couldn't even remember what had happened last night. And everything seemed confusing and blurred. Nevertheless, Albus pulled on a pair of shorts and a top and followed Arthur out the dormitory.

Everyone seemed to have vanished; games were left unfinished, quills leaked ink over essays and muddy footprints led out the Fat Lady's portrait. "Come on!" Arthur said, pushing Albus out the portrait and onto the staircase.

"What's going on?" Albus moaned as the two continued to rocket down the stairway.

"It's Hugo."

"Hugo?"

"Yep: he told McGonagall everything about the whole ear thing and his obsession with Death Eaters!"

"What?" Albus screamed as Arthur dragged him outside onto the courtyard. The courtyard was lined with students all still in pyjamas; not one person spoke, but looked to the centre of the courtyard where Hugo, McGonagall and Petteptire stood. Albus and Arthur pushed through a group of second year girls to get a better look. Petteptire was dressed in his usual dated clothing, standing by two haphazardly packed suitcases: Hugo was in pyjamas being held back in red faced fury by McGonagall and she too was in pyjamas looking fatigued. Opposite Albus, far on the other side of the courtyard, were Rose, Esther and Poppy.

"How dare you set hands upon a pupil, Grew; not to mention brandish a lethal Muggle weapon!" McGonagall snapped.

"The Potter boy was just begging to be punished, like a dog kneeling at his owner's feet for chocolate! The wretched little mutt got what it wanted and not a moment too soon," he sneered.

"My pupils are not dogs! They are proud, noble people; not your pets to play with!" McGonagall's face boiled with lava; even her wispy hair glowed with red.

"They're not proud and noble: they're not even people. They're just cast out litter on a street floor . . ."

"How dare you!" To the crowd's surprise, Hugo pushed past McGonagall and spat on Petteptire's shoes: the crowd cheered and jumped in proud. "Don't you dare insult me! Don't you dare insult my friends! And don't you ever even dream of insulting our school!" The school went wild: there were screams, cheers, laughter and excitement; even Albus couldn't resist jumping and laughing.

"McGonagall, I insist that you remember our first conversation which persuaded you to hire me." The soul greenness in his eyes glittered suspiciously.

McGonagall loosened and her face paled: it was odd; it seemed like some sort of hypnotics. "Well, considering the circumstances . . . I suppose we could sweep this issue under the rug, as it were."

"What?" James pushed forwards through the crowd into the centre. "That man attacks my brother!"

"I'm sorry James; there are some things children don't understand and this is one of those times . . ."

"What is there not to understand?"

"Potter, we are ending this conversation: if you have a problem you can send it to the Minister!"

Hagrid came forward too, "I be needing to take the bags?"

"Yes, Hagrid, that will be required. Back to bed, all of you!" The school slowly made their way back into the school, unsatisfied with the surprising outcome.

"What was that all about?" Arthur said on the way back.

"It looked like hypnotism," Albus thought, looking back on Hagrid carrying the suitcases.

"I know it's suspicious . . ."

_Thanks for reading, plz review as the story will be ending soon!_


	28. Carnivorous Potted Plant

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The gang sat on a large tree branch in the Charms class. Flitwick still wasn't back, still being under inspection, so the class was taken by a female, middle aged supply teacher. This lesson, as it was nearly the end if the year, was putting spells into practical situations. To make it fun, the teacher had decorated the room with a jungle theme and hidden challenge cards in various places. The usual gang sat on the branch as part of a challenge: one after the other, they would jump off the branch and be levitated to the branch by others. Esther jumped first . . .

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Poppy chanted, catching her identical sister inches above the ground before transferring her to the next tree branch.

"Well done, Poppy that was excellent!" The supply teacher encouraged as she flicked a frog off her shoulder with an unrecognizable incantation.

"Thanks Miss," Poppy smiled. "I'll go next, Rose, can you catch me?"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"It was obviously hypnosis," Hugo began.

"I'm sorry, what was hypnosis?" Inquired Albus.

"When McGonagall let Petteptire go; she would never do something like that in her right mind, and even you must have seen how Petteptire's eyes changed!"

"I suppose I did. But he's just an old, Death Eater obsessed maniac: not a hypnotist. Most people like showing off stuff like that."

"Yeah, but old, Death Eater obsessed maniacs aren't exactly,_ most people_," argued Hugo.

"You've got a point: but we don't have proof to show to McGonagall and even if she did believe is she would just be hypnotized by Petteptire!"

"Al, it's your go to jump!" Called Arthur. Albus jumped; felt a nauseated sensation as he was lifted and then crawled onto the branch.

"I'll go next!" Hugo cried, jumping out of the tree . . . _Smash_! "Aaargh!" Hugo lay in a twisted mess on the muddy classroom floor like a bird prematurely kicked out it's nest. "Albus you, you, you . . . Moron! You were meant to catch me!" He screamed wobbly on the ground whilst trying to reposition his leg from the abnormal position it was in.

The gang turned to Albus with shocked, open mouthed faces. "It's not my fault, you didn't warn me!"

"I SO did; you were just busy obsessing over that Petteptire stuff! You idiot!"

The supply teacher hurried to the rescue, serenaded by the clopping of her tall high heels. "Oh my God, Hugo! Stop: don't move your leg! I'll get Professor Pomfrey!" The supply teacher charged over to her writing desk, scribbling a note on a scrap of paper. She tied the note to the l leg of the tall, green eyed tawny owl that perched on her desk. With a flick on the belly, the owl took flight and soared out of the room.

Hugo screamed and pressed on his leg. Rose climbed down the tree at sat at her brother's side. "It's ok Al; Miss is getting some help . . ."

#####

The moist air in the green house stuck to Albus' skin and the boiling heat scorched his neck. Hugo had been taken to the Hospital Wing not too long ago, and after countless questions from the others, the situation had been forgotten. The lesson, as usual, was taken by Professor Longbottom, and that aim of the lesson was to recognize, and summarize, several plants that had been explored in previous lessons: like the unforgettable stone weed. Longbottom was by Scorpius and his gang of thugs; watching over them to prevent and possible, and almost inevitably, fatal catastrophes. They, as predicted, continued sensibly with their work to avoid a detention.

Albus and the others had tackled the work by splitting into two teams: Team Summers/Shaw and Team Weasley/Potter. "How should we do this . . ." began Esther, "as a competition or sit off?" Four hands rose for competition; one for sit off.

"Start in three, two . . . One!" Albus announced, beginning the competition. _Question One: Plant an Oxtail Sapling in the given pot_. That seemed simply enough to do, having looking at the species in depth for a month. "What about I do this and you do question two?" Albus suggested to Rose.

Rose read the question: _what are the hidden talents of the common sunflower_, and considered the proposal . . . "Fine them! But I'm doing the fun one next!"

Albus began by spitting a star shaped line over the soil, tapped a sea shanty on the pot then sprinkled the saplings over the top within the boundary of the star. He then shook the pot and breathed on it to finish the ritual. "Well, I'm done here: what 'bout you?"

Rose scribbled the last sentence the dropped her pen. "How about this for an answer: _the sunflower is able to dance up to fifty varieties of global dances whenever the moon is at its brightest point in a day. It's most famous dance is a rumba, which it dances every two months_!"

"Sure, you certainly did it better than I could've done!"

"Hi Al, how's it goin'?" Longbottom asked, bouncing up behind Albus like a jack in the box: already Scorpius had taken up feeding Amelia's work to a Venus Fly Trap.

"It's good: I think we're beating the others," replied Hugo.

"Good good; I'm sorry to distract you but I need a word with you, and it's important," Longbottom informed with an intense seriousness. "And you're friends had better come too." Both teams looked up. "Follow me."

After both teams had left their work, they followed Longbottom into the Herbology store room. It was around the same size and layout as the store room in the Hospital Wing where Albus had been attacked, but with watering cans and slug repellent rather than vials of strange potions and bandages. There was just enough space for Arthur to fit in with the rest with just a toe blocking the door.

"What's going on Sir?" Poppy said, asking the one question on everyone's mind.

"There's been another attack on you guys in the media," Longbottom sighed, showing the cover of the latest edition of the Daily Prophet that hung on a shelf of frog eyes. _2012: Another Year of Potter Incidents_, the headline read; there was then an animated image of Hogwarts.

"What's it about?" Poppy sighed, taking the newspaper and taking a more in depth look.

"It's about what you guys are calling the, _Twenty Twelve Big One_. After a while, us teachers realised it was just a harmless practical joke, but the Ministry and the Prophet seem to think otherwise as usual. But here's the weird part, all the staff members know they didn't tell the Prophet so how could they've known?"

"That's what happened what happened at Flitwick's trial; the Prophet knew but they shouldn't have!" Albus continued.

"I know! Did they say who did it?" Arthur asked, starting to sweat.

"That's about the only thing they didn't say!" Longbottom answered.

"Thanks Sir . . ." Said Albus, "do you mind if we go and see Hugo: I think he needs to know?"

"Of course; I'll tidy away your stuff for you!" Longbottom smiled, letting the others out before following.

It took little more than a jog up the stairs and a climb up a tower before the gang reached the hospital wing. The room was flooded with light when they entered, and the floor around the store room was still slightly blood stained from the attack.

"Excuse me youngsters, but unless you are ill or have already booked a visit, I will have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey urged, shaking a bottle of Skelegrow.

"We've not booked anything, but I really need to speak to my brother, Hugo Weasley. He was brought in earlier with a leg injury," explained Rose.

"Ah, yes, Weasley . . . He's in bed three, just over there with the carnivorous potted plant," pointed Madame Pomfrey with an unconvincing smile. "But I will warn you: too much noise and I WILL feed you to that carnivorous potted plant, and it hasn't eaten for weeks!"

"That'll be ok," Rose grinned as she squeezed past Pomfrey to get to Hugo, followed by the others.

Hugo was asleep, wrapped up in a duvet with the carnivorous plant slowly moving closer to his head, as if it were decided whether it had a big enough mouth to decapitate him.

"Wake up Hugo," Arthur said, slapping him across the face.

Hugo grunted and started to stir; eventually, he opened his eyes to see the plant centimetres away from his face, bearing its teeth. "Aaargh!" Screamed Hugo, jumping away from the plant, "who keeps a toothed plant on a bedside in a hospital full of children?"

"What did Pomfrey say about your leg?" Rose asked, concerned, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Just . . . Just a minor fracture, I should be out sometime this week," he replied, keeping an eye on the plant.

"I guess that's not too bad . . . But I, we, need to talk to you."

Hugo looked at Rose, ignoring the plant. "I know what you're going to say: Luna was in here earlier and we talked about the while Prophet thing. And have you noticed how obsessed Petteptire is with Slytherin stuff even though he's Head of Hufflepuff?"

"That is weird isn't it! Do you have a clue who it is that told the Ministry and The Prophet?"

"Not a clue, but it was probably the same person who told The Prophet about us being involved with the Flitwick trial."

"Rose . . . Turn around," uttered Hugo, staring behind the group. She turned round to sure what everyone else was looking at. It was Petteptire, flanked by McGonagall and Filch with his red eyed cat, Mrs Norris.

"What's wrong Miss?" Esther asked.

"I'm here about the events of the Twenty Twelve Big One: Professor Petteptire believes he has evidence to place one, or more, of you as the culprit," gulped McGonagall, looking deeply solemn. It was obviously she wouldn't believe what it was Petteptire had to say, but if it was official she wouldn't be able to have a say.

"I have been overhearing rumours, from students, that the culprit is a first year; unfortunately, students have been very cautious about what to say, as a form if loyalty I suppose. It was then today I received a tip off from a student who was certain that the person to blame was, who would've known, a Weasley? So go on then, which one of you was it that did the dirty?" Petteptire grinning, he was enjoying this sport.

For a moment, no one spoke. Arthur, Albus, Esther, Poppy and Rose all knew Hugo was meat, marked for death. This was just what Hugo had warned Albus and Arthur about, and now it was certainly going to be him going to pay for what he hadn't wanted to be involved with. Albus, Arthur and Hugo all opened their mouths to explain . . .

"I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have done it but I just wanted to be popular," all eyes looked to Rose, she'd just saved the fate of the others. "No one else here had anything to do with this; just me," she continued, bowing her head in shame.

"Rose? I didn't expect this from such a hard working young woman. However much I don't want to believe you, I must inform you of the severity of your actions and punishment. Filch will guide you to the Astronomy Tower to which is where you shall stay for the rest of the year: you will have homework and food sent to you but you will not be permitted to contact another class members. An adult will be with you at all times and your parents will be informed and brought in to school. Filch," McGonagall sighed, too boring her head.

Petteptire and Filch grinned as they took Rose by the elbow. They dragged her out the room as she kicked and screamed . . . "Hugo!"

Albus and the others sunk to the floor in shock and sorrow: Hugo could do nothing but sit in the bed and cry and his sister disappeared from sight . . .

_Thank you once more for reading! The story will conclude with the two part tale: The Silent Tower. Make sure you continue reading for the thrilling, final instalment :-) _


	29. The Silent Tower: Part 1

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"Why did she cover up for us after all the bad things we've done this year?" Hugo sobbed as Albus and Arthur guided him onto a pair of crutches. "I mean, I would've said it was you!"

"Rose is tough though isn't she?" Albus said.

"And she could've had worse punishments than the whole tower thing: she can just pretend she's Rapunzel," Arthur continued.

Hugo let go of his friends and began to limp his way out the Hospital Wing, "I know, but why?"

"Cos she could tell Petteptire would jump to a conclusion and blame you, and she is your sister: she wouldn't let you get dragged away in such a state," rationalised Albus.

Hugo shrugged, "so what happened when I was still being treated?" They were now descending the stairs so Albus held his elbow in case he fell.

"Esther started to lead a small rebellion, you could call it, against Petteptire. She got a group of first years, along with my brother, Jack and Robbie, and planted stink bombs and insects in his office. At lunch, they even stuck Petteptire to his chair with a hex: it took until six to get him out," Albus explained, trying to hold in his guilty smiles.

"Oh, and Flitwick came back!" Arthur smiled.

"What? You're kidding; I was only in there for a week! Why did no one tell me?" Hugo cried, stopping in his tracks outside Trelawney's room.

"Don't panic, he only got back today: he's in his usual room," Arthur explained.

"Take me there then, I want to say hi!" The boys continued to Flitwick's room.

#####

"Ok team," Esther began, "as we have been planning for days, today is the day we break into the Astronomy Tower and find Rose!" Esther's announcement was met by a proud, celebratory applause. It was Saturday, the final official meeting of the Association of Rose Support Everyday: A.R.S.E. The association was Esther's elite group of students, attempting to get one up on Petteptire and ease Rose's punishment. So far, the group consisted of: Esther, Poppy, Albus, Arthur, James, Jack, Robbie, Amelia, Jacob, Matt and Mike. A.R.S.E. was the infamous group responsible for the stick bombs and insects in Petteptire's office. "As we all know, Arthur, Hugo and Albus can't be here for various reasons, but we can handle that. So then, let's run through the plan: Robbie?"

"Me and Jack will be distracting Trelawney by telling her that James broke his leg further down the corridor; we'll leave trails of blood to keep her occupied," Robbie began. "James?"

"I'll be keeping Professor Sinistra in her room discussing a recent piece of coursework I submitted," James said, "Poppy?"

"Once the coast is clear, me, Amelia, Jacob, Matt and Mike will clear the Astronomy Tower by unleashing a swarm of hornets; once that's done we'll be blocking off the Tower, dealing with possible situations and track teachers," Poppy continued. "Esther?"

"Once all the other jobs are done, I'll sneak into Rose's room, take out the teacher who's guarding with one of Hugo's trick sweets. Then I'll meet with Rose. I can sneak her food, messages, magazines and anything else we think she may need. We'll communicate via coins constantly."

"Cool, so remember to meet in the Astronomy Tower just after dinner, if anyone asks, we're going to see the Northern Lights as there's a good view from higher up," Poppy summarised. "And remember, the tip is to stay focused, responsive and relaxed, good luck!"

The group dispersed from their hideout to wherever felt natural. Esther was on her way to her dormitory when she noticed Albus, Arthur and Hugo (limping in crutches) down the Charms corridor.

"Hey guys! Look at you Hugo, I'm so glad you're up and wa . . . limping," Esther greeted, skipping over to them. "So, where are you off to?"

"We're gonna see Flitwick," said Hugo.

"Great! I've got to prepare for a little something I'm doing after dinner so I can't join you, but do you mind if I talk with Al, just for a moment?" Esther pleaded.

Hugo looked at Albus. "Me?" Albus asked.

"I'm not speaking in parseltongue; yeah, I said you . . ." Esther said.

"Ok then," said Albus, "you two can go to see Flitwick, I'll be there in a bit." Arthur and Hugo snuck away, keeping an eye on Albus and Esther until they disappeared into Flitwick's room. Albus turned to Esther, "so what's up?"

"I never gave you an answer . . . When you asked me out . . ."

"It's okay, I understand that it wasn't the best time and that . . ."

"I don't think you get the point: ok saying yes!"

"Yes . . .?"

"I'll go out with you; if you really want."

" . . . Oh, yeah I would like that . . ." Albus smiled, resisting the temptation to look in her eyes. It seemed Esther felt the same.

"Come on," Esther said, "you're a smart guy, you should know that's not how you ask out a girl."

"Ok then," Albus thought, "it would be a pleasure if you would go out with me . . ."

"Not so middle ages! On your knee."

Albus went down on his knee and looked up at Esther: she grinned at him. "Will you go out with me?"

"Albus Severus Potter, I've only known you for a year and you were geeky, odd and, well . . . you. Of course I'll go out with you," Esther smiled as she knelt down and kissed him.

_Wow! _Albus thought, his first kiss, and with possibly the hottest first year Gryffindor!

"When you said it'll be a minute I didn't think it would be you two getting married in a minute!" Arthur laughed: he, Hugo and Flitwick were laughing through the window of Flitwick's office.

Albus and Esther stood, embarrassed. "Well, I'd better be going . . ." Esther said, disappearing down the corridor.

"In your faces, I've got a girlfriend!" Albus laughed, skipping into Flitwick's office.

"Hello young Potter," Flitwick cried, walking over to Albus and hugging him. "I know it may seem repetitive, but I really must thank you for your help at the trial!"

"It's ok," Albus thanked.

"So what's happened whilst I was away?" Flitwick asked.

"I got a girlfriend, there were some leaks in the Daily Prophet and a bit of an issue that will take ages to explain," informed Albus.

"Ah, yes, McGonagall told me that Rose was put in the Astronomy Tower."

"But that's not all that simple," Hugo started, sitting on Flitwick's desk.

"Well, off you go," Flitwick said.

"It was George that gave me the practical jokes, and when Arthur and Al saw them they used them in the hall. They said if I said it was me I'd be popular, so after a while they managed to persuade me to go along with it, and now I am popular. Petteptire overheard people talking about me and only knew it was a Weasley. Rose realised I would get in trouble so she said it was her," explained Hugo.

"I realise, I did wonder whether it could be true. So what's this about leaks in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah, the Hogwarts Hole," began Arthur, " we think someone in Hogwarts has being leaking information about us to the Prophet."

"God, Hogwarts really has changed!" Flitwick cried.

"And Sir, we need to talk to you about Petteptire . . ." began Albus.

"No Potter: if you tell me your thoughts I am bound to tell McGonagall as it would be a school related matter. I suggest you talk about Professor Petteptire with Miss Lovegood or Professor Longbottom," Flitwick suggested.

"Ok Sir," Arthur agreed, "we really must be going now cos Slughorn's having a talk about a possible Potions Club and me and Hugo were considering it. But it was nice to see you again!"

"Of course, that's fine: but after what I've heard about your concoctions I think I'll be meeting to send a safety squad after you. I'll be seeing you later then," Flitwick laughed. The boys left the room and continued to dungeons.

#####

"Morning, I believe we're here to talk about the proposal of a Potions Club," began Slughorn, standing boldly in front of students from all houses. The crowd was the size of an average class, with an even mix of boys and girls. Amongst the crowd was Albus, Arthur and Hugo; they kept away from Scorpius and the pasty skin, baggy eyed Barney White. "I was thinking: the club would consist of six three week courses with array of different aims and skills. I could then give out certificates and house points."

The group nodded their heads in agreement. "What sort of courses were you thinking of having?" an Indian girl from Hufflepuff asked.

"I was considering doing: Poisons, Antidotes, Practical Jokes, Transformations, Altering Behaviour and highlights of favourite potions," announced Slughorn as a chalk piece noted his descriptions on the blackboard.

"How many house points?" Scorpius laughed.

"I suppose it would depend on the quality and effort of work," Slughorn reluctantly answered. "Any other questions?"

"How many people will be able to come, and how will you choose them?" Arthur asked.

"I would guess at around forty people and it would be first come first served. So are we all interested?" The group nodded and agreed. "That's good then, I'll put up a signing sheet on my door this week. You may leave!" Slughorn smiled.

"I'm definitely joining!" Hugo decided on the way out.

"I don't think I should go," announced Arthur, "I'd probably be too much of a health hazard."

As Albus went through the door, Barney pushed past him; as he did so, he dropped his bag and the contents spilled over the floor. Barney looked at Albus in a state of shock. All Barney's books and objects looked normal, all a part from a journal, a journal labelled, _The Potter Journal_. Albus picked it up curiously and flicked through the pages: it was full of annotated pictures of Albus and his friends. The amount of pictures was extensive, at least five pictures a day since Christmas; pictures of the Flitwick trial, the Twenty Twelve Big One . . . And then there was a two hundred pound cheque from the Daily Prophet.

"You' re the Hogwarts Hole!" Albus cried, but it was too late; Barney snatched the journal from Albus' hands and sprinted down the Potions corridor, but he didn't get far before Hugo whacked him in the shins with his crutches, sending him crying to the floor. The whole group and Slughorn had stopped in their tracks to watch the spectacle.

Albus jogged over to the crying Barney at sat beside him. "Why, just why Barney?" Albus asked: it hurt him to see he old friend in so much pain and sadness.

"Scorpius persuaded me," he sniffed, "he told me it was fair revenge for you abandoning me in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw! Scorpius was that one person the was nice to me: he made me feel liked and worth something. I know I did wrong but you had left me for new people and never once tried to help me!" Barney screamed as he sneezed into his jumper.

It was heart breaking to see. What was even more heart breaking for Albus was to realise that Barney was right: he had been a lousy friend. He had had the choice to help, but he'd abandoned Barney in an unfamiliar world and made new friends. It was his fault Barney had been driven to revenge and sorrow. He was the reason Barney was so sad and he given up: he was the person to blame. Albus leaned forward and hugged Barney was both cried onto each other. They understood each other now, and Albus no longer cared about the leaks in the media. All was forgiven . . .

#####

"How was your day?" Esther asked, slouching back into a Gryffindor Common Room sofa next to Albus.

"Different . . ." answered Albus.

"How so?"

"After going to Slughorn's talk, I bumped into Barney and he dropped a journal full of pictures of me, Hugo, Arthur, you and the rest of us; so he's the Hogwarts Mole that's been leaking information to the Prophet. But what was weird was that I forgave him, I mean, it's my fault he felt so left out and depressed. I was a bad friend to him."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone does stuff they regret and want to forget about," Esther comforted, moving closer to Albus on the sofa and resting her head on him.

"So how was your trip to the Tower?"

"Better than expected actually. Flitwick turned up and said he would help us: he spiked the teacher's gin with Slughorn's sleeping draught and helped us get in."

"How was Rose?"

"Good! We gave her some cake, books, sweets and all sorts of stuff. But it made me realise," Esther said, standing up, "we need to do more to help Rose. We need to bring out the truth about Petteptire!"

"What truth?"

"He's obviously not normal; you now what I mean. So in the morning, I need yours and the gangs help to find out what!"

"I'm in!" Albus announced . . .

To Be Continued

_Thank you once again for reading. In the next few weeks there will be polls on my profile page so you can decide what to read in the next story! Check it out and make sure you're here for the final chapter!_


	30. The Silent Tower: Part 2

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The library seemed like the obvious place for Esther and Albus to start their search. Like any Sunday morning, it was packed with first and second years, (especially Slytherins), trying to finish research and essays for their lessons on Monday, last minute. As it was ten in the morning, it was way too early for Albus or Hugo to give one, and Poppy was organizing an end of year party with most members of A.R.S.E. Nevertheless, Albus and Esther dragged themselves out of bed for too early to research Petteptire as they had agreed on the day before.

"Ok then, I'll search using the Ministry records; that should show us any news articles he's been in and anything else official." Albus decided, pushing through a gang of Ravenclaw students who were gathered around an ancient book about vampires.

"I'll look through books on Defense Against the Dark Arts to see whether he really has done anything to help the field," Esther turned to Albus. "Good luck!" And they turned their different ways into the library, avoiding the glaring, _silence in the library please_, eyes of Madame Pince.

#####

Hugo was awake. He sat, cross legged on his bed, holding an advertisement for, _Mystik Melonie's Magnificent Cirkus! _That summer day, he, Rose, Hermione and Ron, was the most memorable day of his life so far. That's when everything had begun . . . That was the fateful day he gained his curse. And the day the prophecy, Trelawney's prophecy, had been made. And today was the closing of the curtains, the very last page in a moving novel, the tip of the iceberg . . . _For cursed will be tested on the Silent Tower and murder will come at friend's faith_ . . .

#####

"Egbert Petteptire, Eldridge Petteptire, Felicity Petteptire, Francis Petteptire, Grew Petteptire!" Albus sighed, after vigorously flicking through the pages of the Ministry of Magic's files. "Esther, over here, I've got something!"

Esther wobbled past a bookcase towards Albus, balancing a pile of books in her arms that reached her nose. With a thud, she dropped on the table next to Albus: "a bit much isn't it," she laughed.

"Sssssssssshhhhhhhh!" Madame Pince hissed as she appeared by Esther, like a magician's serpent. "Shall I remind you youngsters that this is a library; a place of learning! I expect that you remain silent during your pleasant stay here, and treat the school's books with respect, Miss Summers!" She hissed, glaring at Esther and the pile of books beside her.

"Sorry Madame," Esther groaned, "we'll be quiet."

"You'd better had!" she cried before disappearing behind a bookcase.

"What is it you found?" Esther asked looking at the book Albus had.

"It's the entire, official, history of Grew Petteptire according to the Ministry." Albus and Esther looked at the page, labeled, Grew Petteptire:

_DoB: 1927, August 6th_

_Sex: Male_

_Occupation: Teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2012+_

_House: Hufflepuff_

_Wand: Mahogany and dragon heartstring, 14 inches_

_Patronus: Wolf_

_Health: Minor burns to hand, severe backache, (see St Mungos patient records)_

_Ethnicity: White, English_

_Miscellaneous: Triwizard Champion 1945, Battle of Hogwarts Survivor_

"Well . . ." Albus said, "That doesn't seem too bad."

"Don't you ever listen in History of Magic?" Esther laughed, hitting Albus over the head with one of her books. "There was no Triwizard Tournament in 1945 because a girl was killed by a sphinx the year before! That must be a lie!"

"Oh yeah! And over the summer, before I came here, Dad told me that there was a list of all fighters in the Battle of Hogwarts in the Trophy Room. I bet you he's not on there."

"And look at this," Esther continued, opening a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts and placing it on top of the Ministry one. The page listed all 1947 graduates for studies of DADA. "This was Petteptire's college year, but he's not listed for having passed his exam. He's not listed in any of the other years either! Then last year, he was awarded Wizard of the Year and handed a job here in Hogwarts. And he shouldn't have got the job without at least an E in his exams."

"It's like everything in his life was a lie until last year!" gasped Albus in realization. "But why?"

"I don't know. We need to tell Professor Longbottom; McGonagall won't believe us unless an adult is concerned too."

"Come on then," Albus said, darting out the library with Esther and running towards the greenhouses.

"Come back!" Madame Pince screamed behind them, "someone has to tidy away these books and it's not going to be me!"

#####

Hugo turned his wand in his fingers. The memories of summer two thousand and ten flooded back to him . . .

It was twenty ten, the day his family had gone to _Mystik Melonie's Magnificent Cirkus_. "Me and Rose are off to get candy floss," Ron had said, holding his daughter's hand, "mummy is going to stay with you until we come back." Hugo remembered the sway of vivid orange hair as his father and sister disappeared into the crowded street; he was left with Hermione, surrounded by ominously painted gypsy stalls and attractions, surrounded by the intoxicating smells of incense and oily curry. The pink tent of Melonie's Circus shone on the horizon. It wasn't long until Hermione had left to correct a misplaced apostrophe on a stall's banner, complaining that fortunes didn't have possession of five sickles each. Hugo was left alone in the crowd.

It was then that Hugo had met Madame Serpentina: he could still remember her gracious smile, jeweled turban, glossy green lips and large, bewitching eyes, overall, giving the impression of a snake on legs. "Do you want to be something great?" Serpentina had spoken as she placed a bony finger on Hugo's shoulder.

"Sorry Miss, I don't understand?" Hugo had asked. Sitting on his bed in Hogwarts, he still remembered not only her cinnamon like fragrance, but that he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Son, I think you do, don't you?" Serpentina smiled as she took his shaking hand and brought him into her green tent. As expected, the tent was bigger on the inside and decorated wall to wall with crystal balls, eyes in jars and a ludicrous snake wallpaper. She had pulled out a brass, cushion covered chair for him to sit in and placed herself at an identical one on the opposite side of the table they sat at. He still had a rash from the purple silk, tablecloth. "Welcome to the Magic Tent of Madame Serpentina!" she said, holding up a china teacup dramatically. "Drink," she instructed, placing the cup in front of Hugo and wrapping his hands around it for him. Hugo did so nervously, then handed the cup back.

"Thank you," she smiled, tilting the cup, examining the leaves that were left behind. "I was right all along," she grinned menacingly. "You believe you will never be good at magic, and you're worried about that, aren't you?" Hugo nodded. "Prove it!" Serpentina snapped.

Hugo couldn't remember what spell he had cast on that summer day, but he was sure it resulted in Serpentina's crystal ball collection shattering and her turban setting fire. After she had put the fire out, she said, "I fully understand your concerns however, I may have a solution. There is an ancient gypsy spell, passed down through generations, that will forever make you excel in magic."

Hugo grinned, "I like the sound of that Madame."

"I can, of course, perform the charm for a small, reasonably expense of two galleons." Hugo turned out his pockets onto the table: two Knuts, three sickles, a bit of fluff and a crimson button. "Not quite what I was expecting, but as the button is crimson I will take your offer," Serpentina bargained, sliding the offerings towards herself. "I must warn you though, the gift of magic comes in a two way bargain. You may have the gift, but never a friend. If you are to have a friend you will surely die a most tragic death. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hugo nodded, unsure.

"Give me your hand," Serpentina instructed, stretching out her own. Hugo grasped her hand, he remembered how cool it was. Serpentina whipped out her wand with the other hand; it was long and green tinted, with a snake carved into the hilt. With it, she drew very thin, glowing ropes around their binded hands. "Do you, Hugo Weasley, agree to take the_ Somnior Curse _and fulfill your want of magical skill?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to never have a friend after the curse has been placed upon yourself?"

"I do."

"_Somnium Vivet_!"

#####

"Are you ok Hugo?" Arthur asked, shaking Hugo. Hugo was lying on his bed, covered in sweat and shaking fiercely, he woke in a fright. "You were sweating, Hugo, like you were having a fit . . ."

"No, not a fit," he gasped. "I was remembering. Are you a friend?"

"Yes, Hugo. Your best friend," he smiled.

"So I feared. We must go; get Poppy . . ."

"Calm down Hugo, you're not well . . ."

"You don't understand," Hugo screamed, tears trickled down his cheeks. "I made a vow two years ago, an Unbreakable Vow, and today is the day that I must play my part . . ."

"Hugo, I don't understand."

"I know . . ." Hugo cried, "and I hoped you'd never have to. Get Rose, we have to go to the Astronomy Tower. Now."

#####

"Sir, you have to listen to us!" Esther screamed at Longbottom, striding into the Great Hall. It that time it was full of students clearing the floors as punishment or playing Wizard Chess.

"Esther, you have to stop making out that Professor Petteptire is some sort Death Eater!" Longbottom pleaded.

"But Sir, even you said that Petteptire was a bit weird!" Albus argued.

"Weird is different. This is a big accusation, and if I get involved, I could get in trouble . . ."

"You could get in trouble if you don't get involved!" Albus screamed.

"Get involved with what?" inquired a withered, icy voice. It was Petteptire himself, leaning on the tall, half full Hufflepuff hour glass, "I'm so very curious."

Longbottom stood in front of Esther and Albus and took out his wand, Petteptire did the same. "Albus and Rose have green doing some digging: Albus explain?"

Albus stuck his head out over Longbottom's arm. "You have official files but they are full of errors as if they aren't real."

Petteptire grinned, "well, you went and tied that in a nice little bow didn't you. Usually, being a teacher of the Dark Arts, I would ask for proof, but I must admit that I have been keeping an eye on your little gang recently . . . Well done!" He applauded, putting Albus on edge, "so the secret's out, there is no such thing as Grew Petteptire."

"What?" Longbottom asked.

Petteptire swiped his wand across the air, writing his name in a thin line if fire: _Grew Petteptire_. He wiped his wand across the words and they organized themselves in a new way, spelling: _Peter Pettigrew_! "Hello Mr Potter, how's daddy?" Petteptire grinned, already his skin became younger and fresher, his hair grew longer, his face resembled a rodent, his right arm turned into gold and then he really was, Wormtail.

"You traitor!" Longbottom screamed, firing a jet of red light at Wormtail. He blocked it with a shield of blue light.

"Temper, temper," he sniffed, he was such a rat, "I still haven't explained everything, and I'm sure you're dying to know. I've been using Slughorn's Polyjuice Potion to look like my Granddad, however, just before Christmas, I accidentally mixed some animal fur into the potion and turned into some sort of monster. I went to the Hospital Wing to get an antidote and ran into you; I don't think I have to explain what happened next."

"Why though?" Esther asked.

"A villain should never reveal his plan entirely. But with the Ruby Serpent in Hogwarts, I stole it and framed Flitwick, I then became Deputy Head which I figured would come in useful. I, of course, had McGonagall hypnotized to get me a job and assist me in my efforts," Wormtail explained.

"Why did you need the Ruby Serpent?" Albus asked, "no one even knows what it does!"

"Most people," Wormtail laughed, "I suggest you keep an eye in the media over the next few months." His smile widened and his eyes sparkle like that of a rodent, "anyway, it was lovely to talk to you," he pointed his wand at Albus, "but I do not intend for any of this to be known by anyone else, I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave. Any of you!" Albus gulped. "The Dark Lord has marked your father for death, but as for you, young Potter . . . You're mine!" Wormtail flicked his wand towards Albus' direction, screaming the incantation, "_avada_ . . ." But before the green light engulfed the room, Longbottom pushed Albus and Esther back into a table.

"_Stupefy_!" he cried. Wormtail blocked the spell; holding a silver plate in front of his chest. It shattered and pushed him back a foot. Wormtail didn't do anything next, he just grinned. Then slowly, he shrunk and jumped up onto a table. "Catch him! He's an Animagus!"

Students throughout the room watched the scene; some did as Longbottom said and cast hexes and jinxed at the rat/Wormtail, shattering places and denting goblets in the Animagus' path. At last, a Queen on a chessboard swiped the rat of balance with a club, sending the rat to the floor. Wormtail was back to his usual, ugly self.

"Wormtail?" McGonagall gasped, running into the room with Flitwick.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Wormtail froze, immobilized. Albus turned around to see his brother, James, pointing his wand at Wormtail.

"How dare you touch my brother you pathetic ARSE!" he announced heroically. Robbie and Jack ran into the hall and stood behind him.

"Language James," Albus laughed, walking up to the frozen statue of Wormtail.

"Can one of you Potters please explain to me what on Earth is happening?" McGonagall cried.

"Grew Petteptire was Peter Pettigrew, he stole the Ruby Serpent as part of a secret plot that I don't know and . . . Do I really have to explain the rest?" Albus stood right in front of Wormtail, only his eyes were able to follow him around the room.

"I don't entirely understand but, I think congratulations are in order mister Potter. Seventy house points are awarded to you Albus. Ten points also to James here, for his excellent use of the spell and another seventy to Esther; I'm sure she had something to do with this too," McGonagall praised.

"I'll call the Ministry McGonagall," Longbottom announced, leaving the room.

"Professor," Albus began, attracting McGonagall's attention, "Wormtail also hypnotized you into doing jobs for him. You shouldn't feel like it was your fault." Albus kneeled down by the frozen body of Wormtail, "he had you like a puppet from the start . . ."

Suddenly, Wormtail broke free of the jinx and grabbed onto Albus' sleeve and disapparated with him. It felt like being squeezed through a narrow milk bottle. He was aware, every second, of the castle corridors and screaming students underneath him, and the sickening nauseous feeling.

Hugo, Poppy and Arthur too were in the Astronomy Tower by the door. Rose was also there, curled up by a large telescope. "Touch me and he dies!" Wormtail threatened, wrapping his arms around Albus and holding him inches in front of the edge if the tower. There was no wall at the edge, just a very long drop down from there to the stone cobbles of the Courtyard, like an open window. Wind whipped in over the edge, as if it were tearing at Albus' face; his head spun with dizziness, looking at the fatal fall beneath him.

"Arthur, lock the door!" Hugo instructed. Arthur went down the spiraling stairs and locked the door at the bottom.

"_Colloportus_!"

Rose got up, keeping balancing using the telescope. "Oh my God, oh my God!" she said, crying and holding her head as if she had a piercing headache.

"Calm down Rose, what's wrong?" Albus asked and Wormtail tightened his grip.

"The fairy, in Luna's lesson, it touched me and I saw the future. This future . . . But you Hugo, you were on the Courtyard floor, dead . . ." Rose sniffed.

"That won't happen," Albus comforted, he could, however, see the fear in Hugo's eyes. Wormtail tightened his hold and moved Albus behind him slightly; closer to the edge.

"Leave him alone, Wormtail!" Hugo pleaded; Arthur ran back up the stairs and stood by Hugo.

"Why should I?" Wormtail laughed. "I've spent years hiding from the Ministry, working to make a realistic life history and trying to keep my kind in order to be a proper teacher. Can't I have some fun? The Dark Lord has his father but I have him to play with?" He laughed, pulling up Albus' hair to make scream.

"How did you disapparate in Hogwarts?" Poppy asked.

"Being the Deputy Head gave me some . . . advantages," he pulled at Albus' hair again.

"Who wants some of my books?" The door underneath them blew off its hinges, the staircase banged with the sound of footsteps, then Esther arrived at the top of the tower stairs with a pile of books him her arms. One by one, she threw books at Wormtail, viciously, hitting him in the chest and head. In the commotion, Albus got free of Wormtail's grip. What was odd though was that Hugo ran towards Wormtail: he took Wormtail's wand, grabbed him tightly and moving backwards with him, only a centimetre away from the edge.

"Hugo, get away from the edge!" Rose screamed, "What are you doing?"

Hugo was crying, the tears were staining his skin and his eyes were bulging and red. "Two years ago, I made the Unbreakable Vow with a gypsy witch that I would never have a friend; in exchange I was given the gift a exceptional magical talent. I broke the vow and got friends, all of you." Rose covered her mouth in shock. "I tried to separate myself from everyone else by being a geek and not wanting to be popular . . ."

"Get off me you little freak!" Wormtail shouted, kicking, trying to escape Hugo's grasp.

"But I got friends, I now I will die . . ." he sobbed.

"Don't say that Hugo!" Poppy screamed. "You're being stupid, just let Wormtail go, McGonagall's already told the Ministry!"

"That's not all! Trelawney had a prophecy: it's all come true so far, all that's left is that I die!" Hugo cried.

"Hugo you're scaring me!" Rose screamed, "I'm your sister!"

"I'm sorry Rose: this is . . . real. You're been the best sister I ever could've hoped for. Albus, you were an amazing cousin, you made me a better person. Arthur, you were the brother I never had. Esther . . . treat Albus well, he's not as tough, or as clever, as you think. Poppy . . . I think I you were possible one of the best friends I'll ever have . . ." Tears continued to trickle down his face, his nose and fingers were twitching. "Bye . . ."

And that was the last time Albus ever saw Hugo, alive at least. Hugo knocked over Wormtail's legs and jumped, pulling him too, over the edge of the tower. All Albus could do was watch, full of sorrow, as Hugo and Wormtail fell effortlessly through the air, passing turrets and battlements as they hurtled towards the ground. Hair whipped in front of their faces. Albus turned away: he couldn't watch. Then there was the crash, that unforgettable crash that confirmed Albus' fears. Hugo was dead . . .

_Thank you so much for reading over the past 11 months. Check out my profile page for a poll about what should happen in the sequel! And thanks, also, to the amazing PenMagic! :-) _


End file.
